Salvaje y Malicioso
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas si quería seguir adelante con su vida. Seguro que una o dos noches de pasión con él lo ayudarían a superarlo. El problema era que tenía que conseguir seducirlo y a lo mejor la proposición de intercambiar favores sexuales por su libertad le daba razones para pasearse con Kurt Hummel por el lado salvaje.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de Joanne Rock.**

* * *

**1**

— ¡Kurt! —llamó Blaine Anderson a su socio mientras entraba con paso enérgico en la cuadra que albergaba las oficinas del rancho de caballos Rama Torcida. Sosteniendo en precario equilibrio las compras de la guarnicionería, avanzó hasta una mesa de caballete y las soltó sobre el contrachapado—Te he traído todo el cuero que querías. Sillas, bridas, guantes y un traje sadomasoquista... Espera. El traje no ha sido un gasto de empresa.

Ordenó los materiales en el interior del viejo edificio reformado que Kurt empleaba estrictamente como almacén y oficina. Los caballos que su socio criaba y adiestraba ocupaban unos establos mucho más modernos situados detrás de aquella cuadra. Mientras retiraba etiquetas de precio y comprobaba la calidad del cuero, Blaine esperó a que apareciera su mejor amigo y colega. No había conseguido sacarle los colores ni una sola vez en los diez años que llevaba intentándolo, pero la esperanza era eterna. Daba igual que Kurt Hummel fuera el único hombre del condado de Citrus al que Blaine no hubiese tratado de seducir, seguía encantándole hacerlo reír.

—Perfecto —dijo una sensual voz por encima del hombro izquierdo de Blaine... sorprendentemente cerca— Necesitas un hombre dominante que te mantenga a raya, Blaine Anderson.

Durante el espacio de dos segundos, Blaine reaccionó a la promesa sensual que imaginó en aquellas palabras. Sintió una llamarada de deseo en las entrañas, a pesar de la brisa que se colaba por el portón abierto de la cuadra. El viento fresco de febrero debería haber enfriado su deseo.

En aquel momento, Kurt lo rodeó y se quedó en pie, junto a él, contemplando los nuevos aparejos. Kurt Hummel, inteligente y sensato, nunca había coqueteado con él durante más de cinco segundos. Desechando una absurda atracción que nunca antes había sentido hacia su mejor amigo, Blaine atribuyó aquel momento surrealista a demasiadas noches de soledad. Necesitaba remediar su situación aquel mismo fin de semana.

—Tiene gracia, no veo ningún traje «sadomaso» —Kurt clavó en él sus luminosos ojos azules, ojos inocentes, y sonrió—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Blaine.

En boca de cualquier otro hombre, Blaine habría catalogado aquel comentario como una patente insinuación. No había duda de que estaba pasando claras privaciones sensuales si oía insinuaciones en las palabras de Kurt. Diablos, debía andarse con ojo.

Carraspeó y concluyó que ya eran demasiado mayorcitos para el juego de intentar avergonzar a Kurt.

—Creo que me dejé el collar de pinchos en la tienda —empezó a colgar bridas en la pared, decidido a reconducir aquella conversación desafortunada— No importa. De todas formas, ya no me gustan los hombres duros.

—Últimamente se diría que no te gusta ninguno —observó Kurt, mientras apoyaba su cadera envuelta en vaquero azul en la mesa de caballete— ¿Será posible que el casanova más conocido de Florida se esté ablandando?

Dejando caer sobre el tablero de contrachapado una montura creada a la medida para uno de sus ponis, Blaine se volvió hacia el hombre que mejor lo conocía, el hombre cuya pregunta encerraba su miedo más reciente.

—Sabes que no podría ablandarme aunque quisiera —ni querría intentarlo; estaba más que satisfecho con su soltería, aunque su último novio se estuviera pegando a él como una lapa a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarse de él. Debía demostrarle a Sebastián que no era un buen partido... ni siquiera un novio para más de tres días— La verdad, no sé qué me pasa. He estado trabajando más de la cuenta en Rama Torcida para poder centrar mi atención en mi nuevo negocio. Puede que esté agotado.

Detestaba tener que dejar el rancho en manos de Kurt, pero esa había sido la condición del castaño desde el primer día, cuando se comprometió a comprarle a Blaine su participación en el negocio en cuanto fuera un éxito. Y, maldición, estaba cumpliendo su promesa. En cuanto cerrara la próxima venta de caballos, el grueso del negocio sería suyo.

El rancho había sido un magnífico trabajo a media jornada para Blaine en los años en que había jugado en la liga menor de béisbol por afición. Pero, desde que estaba en los umbrales de los treinta, había decidido abrir su propio negocio de construcción de chalés personalizados y dejar que Kurt siguiera su propio camino con Rama Torcida.

El hermano mayor de Blaine había vaticinado que nunca podría parar quieto, pero él discrepaba. Quizá fuera incapaz de comprometerse con un solo hombre, pero podía comprometerse con un lugar. No solo estaba echando raíces en el condado de Citrus, estaba consolidando sus lazos con la zona abriendo su propio negocio.

Aun así, lo preocupaba un poco dejar a Kurt solo al mando del rancho. A medida que se acercaba la fecha de su retirada, no podía evitar pensar en todas las tareas difíciles a las que Kurt tendría que hacer frente solo: el esfuerzo físico de manejar caballos ariscos, la actitud de algunos dueños... Detestaba pensar que alguien pudiera hacérselo pasar mal.

Kurt lo miró con paciencia callada, haciéndole recordar por qué era tan bueno trabajando con caballos nerviosos.

— ¿Seguro que es por el trabajo, Blaine, o te sientes culpable por marcharte dentro de dos semanas? No te ofendas, pero aquí hay aparejos suficientes para toda una caballería —lo miró con aquel semblante abierto y franco que lo había hecho confiar en él desde el primer momento— ¿Estás empleando la excusa del trabajo para esconderte de algún ligue expectante?

Blaine se meció sobre los talones; Kurt lo había pillado. ¿Por qué diablos había creído que podría ocultarle algo a aquel hombre? La mirada de Kurt era inocente, pero sagaz.

Blaine empujó el montón de guantes hacia el fondo de la mesa.

—Sinceramente, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con Sebastián en los últimos días. Aunque no hago más que rehuirlo, oye campanas de boda cada vez que me ve.

Blaine había conocido al modelo alemán en Miami Beach el otoño pasado, y habían pasado unos días locos encerrados en la casa de la playa del modelo. Como Sebastián llevaba un estilo de vida ostentoso y tenía amigos en la alta sociedad, Blaine había dado por hecho que buscaba lo mismo que él: satisfacer necesidades sencillas y básicas, como sexo sensacional, y olvidar durante unas cuantas horas que la vida no era tan perfecta como creían. Pero Sebastián no había dejado de llamarlo, hasta se había presentado en su casa en Navidades para preguntarle si quería compañía.

— ¿Cree que estarías dispuesto a casarte? —el tono escéptico de Kurt indicaba que un hombre debía ir a la cárcel por albergar pensamientos como aquel.

— ¡Yo qué sé! Pero es endiabladamente persistente. Y ya sabes que detesto herir los sentimientos de la gente —una de las razones principales por las que eludía las relaciones como la peste era que no deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie. Había aprendido esa lección a una edad temprana, cuando su padre destrozó a su familia con infidelidades para luego abandonar a su mujer y a sus hijos para siempre. Lástima que su táctica de mantener el tono frívolo le hubiese fallado con Sebastián.

—Tú necesitas otro tipo de hombre — Kurt se arrimó a él, insinuante. ¿O serían imaginaciones suyas?

—Y que lo digas —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos aquel día con su libido hiperactiva. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a sentir una espeluznante punzada de atracción por Kurt.

—Un hombre que busque lo mismo que tú en una relación —su voz adquirió una cualidad ronca, que le hizo evocar las confidencias de alcoba, con hombres perfumados en la oscuridad.

No con hombres como Kurt, por supuesto. Carraspeó.

—Así es como voy a comportarme a partir de ahora —Blaine se volvió hacia la montaña de artículos de cuero que cubrían el tablero y empezó a revisar mentalmente su agenda. Una noche con Ethan saciaría hasta el último impulso sexual que había tenido aquel día, y algunos más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas que te ayude? —Kurt deslizó su mano sobre la de Blaine, impidiéndole con suavidad que ordenara las bridas nuevas— Sé exactamente lo que buscas.

Maldición. El contacto de su mano lo incendiaba y evocaba imágenes sensuales: la espalda arqueada, el rubor rosado de su piel, los dulces suspiros de la consumación... Blaine desvió la mirada al montón de heno fresco que aguardaba a menos de diez metros de distancia.

Qué agonía.

Retiró la mano como si Kurt lo estuviera quemando. Desde luego, había sufrido un cortocircuito en el cerebro, porque era imposible que su mejor amigo le hubiera hecho una insinuación sexual.

Decidido a huir de aquella visión provocativa para siempre, Blaine cerró los ojos y se aferró a la montura que tenía delante como si fuera un escudo. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada solo porque dejaría de ver a Kurt con tanta frecuencia en cuanto abriera su propio negocio.

—Una idea genial —se obligó a decir con labios resecos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar el color del pelo de Ethan, la forma de su boca, cualquier cosa— ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una cerveza después del trabajo y me ayudas a decidir cómo desalentar a Sebastián? ¿Conoces a alguien con quien pueda emparejarlo?

Retrocedió hacia las puertas del granero, aferrándose a la silla. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea dejar Rama Torcida dentro de dos semanas.

—Además, Ethan Banker trabaja de camarero en el bar de la playa de Indian Rocks. Quizá solo necesite conocer a otro hombre para... — «¿Olvidarme de seducir a mi mejor amigo?» — aclararme las ideas. Dio la espalda a aquellos luminosos ojos azules y al cuerpo envuelto en tela vaquera y quedó con él sin volver la cabeza. — La hora feliz es a las seis.

¿Hora feliz? ¿Por qué no buscaban un nombre más apropiado, como «hora frustrante»?

Exasperado, Kurt vio cómo Blaine lanzaba grava con su motocicleta, alejándose como alma que llevara el diablo de su torpe intento de seducirlo.

Había sentido algo por Blaine desde el día en que se conocieron. Su pelo rizado negro, los ojos miel-avellanas y los pómulos prominentes le conferían un aire de peligro que recordaba a los antiguos seminolas. Llevaba un pendiente de oro en la oreja que, de acuerdo con la leyenda del instituto, se había puesto cuando su novio de segundo curso lo convenció de que se hicieran un piercing juntos. Blaine había conservado el pendiente aún después de deshacerse del chico.

Kurt lo conoció justo después del piercing de la oreja. Lo sorprendió sacando a hurtadillas uno de los caballos del rancho de su padre para sus cabalgadas nocturnas. Con el tiempo, descubrió que sus escapadas de medianoche eran una huida más que un intento de armar alboroto. Pero esa certeza no alteró su visión de Blaine Anderson como buscador de peligro.

Por aquella época, Kurt tenía diez años y estaba demasiado embelesado con Blaine para contarle el secreto a su padre maniaco-depresivo. Empezó a dejar a Buster ensillado para que Blaine no se rompiera el cuello montando a pelo. Cada mañana, Buster aparecía almohazado dentro de su establo, con sus aparejos colgados limpiamente de la pared.

Su amistad se cimentó aquel verano, a pesar de los cinco años de diferencia de edad. Sus caminos raras veces se cruzaban en el sistema educativo, pero Kurt oía todos los rumores sobre él y los coleccionaba, al igual que chicas coleccionaban recortes de sus estrellas de rock favoritas. Había superado aquel enamoramiento, pero Blaine todavía tenía el poder de deslumbrarlo, de hacerle preguntarse...

Reacio a arriesgar su corazón, Kurt había hecho caso omiso de los anhelos errantes que despertaba en él su mejor amigo, e incluso se había convencido de que podían dirigir un negocio juntos. El rancho de caballos Rama Torcida era una de las instalaciones de cría y adiestramiento equino más prestigiosas del sur de Florida, pero los esfuerzos y el reciente éxito de Kurt no habían satisfecho su ansia interior. Para colmo, su lugar de trabajo estaba marcado por la presencia de Blaine, de modo que nunca podría dejar de pensar en él.

Siempre práctico, Kurt había concebido un plan doble para seducirlo. Por un lado, se había propuesto controlar más de la mitad del negocio. Si conseguía vender otro caballo aquel año, alcanzaría su objetivo y podría regentar Rama Torcida él solo.

La segunda parte de su plan era mucho más divertida. Quería seducir a Blaine y experimentar la mítica pericia sexual de un hombre que hace catorce años que invadía sus sueños. Sabía que él nunca sentaría la cabeza; sin embargo, eso no le impedía desearlo. En ciertos sentidos, era una elección segura, y temporal, para su receloso corazón.

Si alguna vez Blaine se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño pequeño. Claro.

Suspirando, Kurt regresó a su despacho y se arrojó sobre el futón situado frente a la librería. Mientras repasaba distraídamente un montón de papeles, reconoció que había fracasado estrepitosamente aquella mañana en su intento de hacer que Blaine lo viera como un hombre.

No quería oír campanas de boda, como Sebastián, solo hacer realidad su vieja fantasía durante una noche, antes de que él dejara el negocio para siempre.

Blaine deliraba si esperaba que lo ayudara a seducir a Ethan Banker. Si de Kurt dependiera, podría retorcerse al viento mientras Sebastián el Alemán Escultural lo hacía sentirse culpable por no jugar a las casitas con él.

Y, mientras tanto, Kurt aumentaría la potencia de sus propios planes de seducción... en cuanto se le ocurriera alguno. Las insinuaciones no eran la clave, a juzgar por su experiencia de aquel día. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego?

Necesitaba un plan rápido e infalible para captar la atención de Blaine.

En aquel momento, reparó en un prospecto que sobresalía del montón de papeles. En él se anunciaba el festival Gasparilla, que se celebraba todos los años en la Bahía de Tampa. Aquel año, la representación de la invasión pirata de la ciudad estaría patrocinada por una compañía propiedad del hermano mayor de Blaine.

Paseó la mirada por el papel, y la detuvo en una frase que sugería que la organización del festival iba a contratar a un puñado de actores para realizar secuestros fingidos entre los presentes. De hecho, Cooper, el hermano de Blaine, había escrito una nota a mano pidiéndole a este que interpretara a uno de los bucaneros.

Kurt sabía que Blaine había rechazado la petición alegando que necesitaba relajarse un poco y disfrutar del festival antes de meterse de cabeza en su negocio de construcción de chalés. En otras palabras, Blaine andaría buscando a su «ligue de la semana» en el festival. Sobre todo, porque su método habitual de decirle a un hombre que habían acabado era iniciar una nueva relación de cinco días.

Con lo cual, Blaine asistiría al festival y dejaría una vacante de bucanero.

Kurt estaba buscando la manera de conseguir que Blaine Anderson se fijara en él como hombre ¿no? ¿Y qué si los piratas solían ser hombres harapientos con patas de palo y dientes podridos? Kurt improvisaría.

Y secuestraría al hombre más deseado de la Bahía de Tampa para pasar con él una noche inolvidable.

Tres días más tarde, Kurt se erguía sobre la cubierta del célebre barco pirata José Gaspar. Sus cabellos se mecían con la tibia brisa de febrero mientras tiraba con más fuerza de los lazos de su pantalón negro de cuero. Como por arte de magia, su trasero aumentó de tamaño.

El moderno Wonderbra no tenía nada que envidiar a la tecnología del siglo XVIII. Al estudiar su reflejo en el acero romo de la daga del disfraz que le había dado la estilista, concluyó que era lo más parecido a un hombre objeto que podía aspirar a ser.

Nunca poseería la figura perfecta de Sebastián el Alemán Escultural pero, gracias a su milagroso disfraz de cuero negro, tenía más curvas que nunca. Daba igual que hasta el último gramo de carne sobrante de su cuerpo estuviera sufriendo una presión ascendente para lograr ese efecto; al menos, aquel día, estaba voluptuoso.

Kurt guardó la daga en una presilla de su pantalón negro. Llevaba una camisa vaporosa de escote en V amplio.

Entre el fragor de los falsos cañones, Kurt lanzó una mirada a la otra punta de la cubierta, repleta de ciudadanos eminentes disfrazados de piratas, y saludó con la mano al hermano mayor de Blaine, Cooper.

Millonario hecho a sí mismo, Cooper Anderson siempre había preferido pasar desapercibido, al contrario que su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, la deserción del jefe de los bucaneros una hora antes de que el José Gaspar se hiciera a la mar, lo había obligado a ponerse un parche en el ojo. A juzgar por su expresión malhumorada, era un papel que no le hacía ninguna gracia desempeñar.

El rugido sordo del gentío que estaba en la orilla, cerca del centro de convenciones de la Bahía de Tampa, lo hizo volver al presente. Kurt se apoyó en la barandilla que rodeaba la cubierta principal y entornó los ojos con la esperanza de localizar a su presa.

Un remolino de colores púrpuras, amarillos y verdes refulgía ante él. El festival Gasparilla tenía varios puntos en común con el Mardi Gras de Nueva Orleáns: los colores emblemáticos, un desfile en el que se arrojaban cuentas y otros souvenir a los presentes y un acentuado ánimo festivo. Pero la celebración Gasparilla, con su evocación de un famoso pirata y sus festejos en el agua, era eminentemente floridana.

Una flotilla de más de doscientas embarcaciones pequeñas seguía la estela del barco pirata que, con sus cincuenta metros de eslora, se estaba acercando al muelle.

Vio a Blaine cuando estaban echando el ancla. Con su metro setenta de músculo firme y elegancia viril, charlaba animadamente con un amigo. O, tal vez, con una nueva conquista. Kurt no podía distinguir quién lo acompañaba, aunque su radar masculino le hubiera permitido localizarlo a él sin problemas.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera concebir un plan sólido para abordarlo, Cooper se descolgó sobre el gentío, señalando el inicio de la invasión pirata. Reinó el caos en el barco mientras los bucaneros saltaban, se descolgaban o salían corriendo del José Gaspar para saludar a los presentes y secuestrar a algún incauto.

En forma gracias a su afición a los caballos, a Kurt no la entusiasmaba la idea de trepar por una cuerda y descolgarse entre el gentío. Lo sorprendió un poco el coro de apreciación masculina que lo acogió cuando lo hizo. Al parecer, con su vestimenta llamaba mucho la atención, porque lo estaban devorando con los ojos por primera vez en la vida.

— ¡Soy todo tuyo, cariño! —le gritó un tipo que se acababa de interponer en su camino. Llevaba un tricornio pirata mal encajado y una camiseta de Metallica, y tiró un poco de cerveza sobre la punta de los botines negros de Kurt.

Negándose a permitir que su inseguridad frustrara su plan, Kurt arremetió contra la pareja. Blaine no podía haber invitado a Sebastián al festival si lo preocupaba que estuviera tomándose su relación demasiado en serio. Seguramente, Sebastián lo estaba persiguiendo, como hacían tantos hombres.

Kurt se detuvo en seco. Él también lo estaba persiguiendo, por primera vez en su vida.

Pero, al menos, Kurt conocía el desenlace de su relación con su mejor amigo. Unas cuantas noches de placer increíble para poder olvidar su viejo enamoramiento y, después, retomarían su amistad.

Nuevamente entregado a su plan, Kurt sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo del pantalón y lo sujetó por los extremos. No podía echarse a Blaine al hombro como un pirata habría secuestrado a la moza de su elección. Por tanto, debía recurrir a una táctica más sutil.

Se acercó a Blaine por detrás, escondiéndose de Sebastián tras la espalda fornida de su presa. Una camiseta sin mangas con el nombre de una exhibición de caballos en la que Kurt había participado hacía tiempo dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos bronceados y un poco musculosos. Unos pantalones cortos se ceñían a sus caderas y a un... trasero excelente.

Sintió un estremecimiento de excitación y de nerviosismo al acercarse a él. Antes de poder arrepentirse, Kurt le cubrió los ojos con su pañuelo rosa de seda. Acto seguido, apretó su cuerpo contra la cálida espalda de Blaine y le susurró al oído:

—No te resistas, encanto. Soy pirata y te he hecho prisionero — las palabras brotaron de sus labios en un murmullo sensual mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con calor espontáneo— Hoy eres todo mío.

* * *

_._

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Blaine reconoció la voz sedosa que le susurraba al oído. Sin embargo, no podía asociar la imagen del sensato Kurt Hummel con el cuerpo que sentía en la espalda. Ni con el pañuelo de perfume exótico que lo vendaba y transportaba a un mundo de sensaciones, un mundo en el que le costaba horrores recordar por qué Kurt y él siempre habían mantenido una relación estrictamente platónica.

Fugazmente, dejó de oír el griterío. El único sonido que penetraba en su cerebro era el suave susurro de su captor exigiéndole que se rindiera.

Antes de que sus hormonas se recuperaran lo bastante para responder, oyó a Sebastián graznar a escasos pasos de distancia.

—Perdona —sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo— He venido aquí con este hombre. No puedes...

—Pues parece que no vas a irte con él —lo interrumpió Kurt con una voz más reconocible en aquel tono coloquial— Un pirata Gasparilla no necesita pedir permiso.

Quizá Kurt solo quisiera rescatarlo del acoso de Sebastián. Blaine agradecía su intervención, pues no lo había llevado al festival y había estado haciendo lo posible por rehuirlo. Aun así, Sebastián lo había localizado entre una masa de cien mil personas con un instinto certero. Si no se andaba con ojo, el alemán lo encadenaría y se lo llevaría en el primer barco que zarpara hacia Berlín.

Elevó ambas manos, resignándose al plan que Kurt estuviera tramando. Solo deseaba que se apartara de él antes de que sus partes bajas empezaran a reaccionar públicamente a la presión de Kurt en su espalda.

—Parece que no me queda más remedio que rendirme.

El balbuceo indignado de Sebastián quedó relegado a un segundo plano, y solo oyó el susurro seductor de Kurt.

—Sabia decisión —murmuró al oído de Blaine, y lo condujo entre el gentío con paso lento, alejándolo de Sebastián— Eres listo al no resistirte.

Cada paso renovaba la fricción de sus dos cuerpos, y Blaine ya se había imaginado de qué es lo que llevaba puesto Kurt

Maldición. Después de tantas bromas, Kurt había decidido comprarse el traje «sadomaso».

Un deseo desnudo lo recorrió de arriba abajo con furor. Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, retirándose el pañuelo con un gesto impaciente. Lo que vieron sus ojos era mejor que un traje sadomasoquista.

Es decir, peor. No debía estar haciéndosele la loca agua con su mejor amigo.

Iba vestido de pirata. No como un pirata normal con un pañuelo en la frente y dientes negros, si no como un lujurioso hombre pirata de películas XXX. Deslizó la mirada por la camisa semitransparente. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero y cordones que elevaban su trasero a modo de ofrenda lasciva, como una especie de...

¿De dónde había salido aquel increíble trasero? ¿Estaba tan ciego que nunca lo había visto perfilarse bajo los pantalones que Kurt solía ponerse? Y, desde luego, nunca se había fijado en sus piernas. Al menos, así, no. Los vaqueros que gastaba cuando trabajaba con los caballos habían sabido ocultar sus muslos firmes y las pantorrillas largas y esbeltas. En cambio, ese pantalón de cuero negro era un letrero de neón para esas piernas y ese trasero.

Blaine estaba recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluidos los botines que llevaba, cuando Kurt le levantó la barbilla con los dedos para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara. Lástima que no lograra establecer contacto visual con él; era evidente que se le había salido un ojo de su órbita durante su escrutinio.

— ¿Cuál es el veredicto, amigo? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —se llevó una mano a la cadera e hizo un pequeño contoneo in situ que lo dejó sin aliento.

Se oyó un silbido de admiración no muy lejos. Aunque se habían alejado del centro del jolgorio, seguían rodeados de participantes cargados de llamativos abalorios, que bebían cerveza en vasos de plástico con forma de antiguas jarras.

Y si Blaine averiguaba quién diablos le estaba silbando a Kurt, le cosería los labios.

Se embutió el pañuelo de seda en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos, rodeó a Kurt con un brazo y lo alejó aún más de la masa.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —le espetó, lamentando no haber ideado otra manera de sacarlo de allí que no fuera tocándolo. El contacto de su cadera esbelta y sinuosa le quemaba la mano— Estás haciendo babear a un puñado de hombres medio borrachos. Con ese traje, te crearás problemas.

Kurt se apartó de él cuando doblaron la esquina del centro de convenciones, lejos del mar y la fiesta de la invasión pirata.

—El único que parece crearme problemas eres tú, Anderson. ¿Estás medio borracho y babeando?

Borracho, no. En cuanto al babeo... eso quedaba por decidir. Desde luego, estaba segregando mucha saliva.

Inspiró hondo e intentó mostrarse razonable.

—Estás un poco... —buscó las palabras correctas mientras devoraba con los ojos su atrevido disfraz... su cuerpo endiabladamente sexy— desnudo para salir a la calle, ¿no te parece?

—¿Crees que estoy desnudo? —Kurt se colocó ambas manos en la cadera—Tu juguetito alemán está enseñando más que yo con esa ropa que lleva. Yo, en cambio, estoy decentemente tapado —Kurt se tiró del borde de la camisa para enfatizar su afirmación.

—No es la mitad superior de tu cuerpo lo que necesitas taparte —Blaine nunca se había imaginado suplicando a un hombre que se cubriera. Pero aquel era Kurt, el único hombre al que siempre se había esforzado por tratar honorablemente.

Y maldición, no lograba dejar de mirarle el trasero

Kurt le lanzó una sonrisa perversa y se pasó una mano por el muslo, hasta el borde del pantalón.

—Ah, te refieres a esta mitad.

Petrificado, se quedó mirando cómo deslizaba los dedos por sobre el cuero. No podría haber levantado la vista aunque un huracán hubiera estado azotando la bahía.

Kurt detuvo el dedo justo antes de alcanzar la curva de su miembro, después, lo enganchó en los cordones de cuentas amarillas de plástico que llevaba, para estar a tono con la fiesta.

—Supongo que es un poco excesivo, ¿no? Puede que el encargado del vestuario quisiera llamar la atención; como el festival está recibiendo tanta cobertura de los medios de comunicación... Aunque, aquí, estamos muy lejos de las cámaras.

Kurt miró a su alrededor con expresión significativa. Claro que Blaine no tenía la menor intención de adentrarse de nuevo en el gentío con Kurt vestido así. Escucharía demasiados silbidos de admiración masculina, y no sería divertido.

Luchando por recuperar el control, Blaine se pasó una mano por la frente. ¿Alguna vez había hecho tanto calor en febrero?

—Ya no hay moros en la costa. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de Sebastián —esa tenía que ser la razón de que Kurt hubiera organizado su secuestro, ¿no?— No entiendo cómo ha podido encontrarme entre tanta gente, pero lleva todo el día pegado a mí. Menos mal que has aparecido.

Salvaje y malicioso

Blaine confiaba en estar aparentando un mínimo de normalidad e indiferencia. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Di adiós a tu suerte. Has conseguido lo que gracias a que yo he conseguido lo que quería.

— ¿Cómo dices? —aunque no hubiera estado reprimiendo su condenada erección, sabía que no habría podido seguir el razonamiento de Kurt.

—Has dado el esquinazo a Sebastián, como tú querías. Yo te he secuestrado para toda la noche, como yo quería —su sonrisa de satisfacción avivó las llamas de la imaginación calenturienta de Blaine quien se negaba a echar a perder su amistad dejando que su libido tradujera lo que oía. Kurt no podía haber dicho lo que él creía haber entendido.

—Somos amigos desde hace muchos años — recordó por el bien de Kurt y el suyo propio—. Si me necesitas, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo.

Kurt le puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho

—Pero nunca te había necesitado así antes.

La firmeza fresca de sus manos traspasó la camiseta. Seguramente, Kurt percibía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, el fuego de su cuerpo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. Esta noche no vamos a ser amigos —clavó su pupila azul en la de él—. Esta noche vamos a ser 2 hombres —se acercó un poco más, prácticamente rozándole el pecho con el de él—.Y, como sigues siendo mi prisionero, voy a exigirte que me trates como el hombre que nunca has sido capaz de ver en mí.

Aquello parecía muy, pero que muy peligroso. Y antes de que Blaine pudiera protestar, Kurt redujo su voz a un susurro, obligándolo a agudizar el oído.

—Es decir, que vamos a beber champán en lugar de cerveza. Que vas a darme de comer con los dedos. Que vamos a bailar pegados —se arrimó aún más, uniendo su cadera a la de él—. En resumen, Blaine, ahora que te tengo a mi merced, voy a emplear contigo todos los trucos de seducción que te he visto usar con otros hombres. Y lo haré despacio.

Blaine no recordaba en qué momento se le había desencajado la mandíbula, pero sí cuándo había empezado a fallarle el corazón: desde que la palabra «seducción» había resbalado de los labios de Kurt como una promesa de tormento erótico.

Por fin, comprendió perfectamente lo que Kurt le estaba pidiendo. Lástima que no supiera si podría vivir para contarlo.

Kurt contempló cómo Blaine se agarraba el pecho, como si acabara de atravesarle el corazón con su propuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan melodramático?

Por fin, lo vio elevar las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Será mejor que lo dejes ya o seré yo quien se sonroje. No volveré a gastarte ninguna broma sobre trajes sadomasoquistas

—Te aseguro que no es ninguna broma —¿podía ser más explícito de lo que era?—. Hablo en serio, Blaine.

—…No —la respuesta fue retardada pero, a juzgar por la contracción de la mandíbula, Blaine estaba decidido.

—¿Cómo que no? No puedes llevarle la contraria a un pirata —¿qué había sido del hombre juguetón que conocía desde hacía más de una década ¿Acaso ya no sabía jugar?—. Podría obligarte a saltar al mar. O atarte al mástil y darte cincuenta latigazos —a decir verdad, aquella idea le sugería otras…

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —inquirió Blaine con ojos entornados.

—Estaba pensando que los cincuenta latigazos ser más efectivos si te los diera con mi pañuelo —echó mano al bolsillo de los pantalones cortos de Blaine— ¿Dónde lo has escondido?

Blaine lo sujetó por las muñecas con firmeza.

—No. no. Diablos, no.

Hacía, años que Kurt no veía una expresión tan seria en su rostro. Posiblemente, desde que discutió con su hermano mayor sobre quién controlaría sus finanzas mientras estuviera fuera de Florida, consolidando su carrera de jugador de béisbol. Blaine ganó la disputa, junto con su independencia económica.

El rechazo inflexible de Blaine escocía un poco. Había salido con todos los compañeras de su clase salvo con Kurt. ¿Tan poco atractivo era, que Blaine ni siquiera concebía pasar una noche romántica con él?

Afortunadamente, su obstinación le impedía tirar la toalla. Solo estaba pidiendo una noche, no una vida en común. Dentro de dos semanas, Blaine abriría su propio negocio y pondría fin a su asociación. ¿Tanto le costaba concederle aquel último favor?

Inspiró hondo, inhalando el aire salado de la bahía junto con los aromas culinarios de los puestos de comida que bordeaban la ruta del desfile.

— ¿Acaso no puedo recuperar mi pañuelo?

—Demonios, no vas a obligarme a que cometa esta locura. ¿Has pensado bien lo que me pides? —redujo la presión de las muñecas y Kurt se desasió. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Claro que lo he pensado bien.

—Maldita sea, Kurt, sueles ser más sensato. Sabes mejor que nadie que soy un desastre en las relaciones. Por eso precisamente no tengo relaciones.

—Y por eso precisamente te he escogido. Aquí nadie busca una relación y, menos aún, yo. Estoy demasiado ocupado para eso. Escogiéndote a ti, me aseguro de que no habrá ningún compromiso – dejó que su mirada se posara en el cuerpo de Blaine—. Pero sí experiencia probada.

—¿Estás buscando sexo? —lo dijo en voz tan alta que todos los seudopiratas de un radio de cincuenta metros volvieron la cabeza.

—Después de la comida, la ropa y la vivienda, es una necesidad humana básica —Kurt no pensaba sentirse culpable. Se había estado reservando durante veinticuatro años. Nadie podría acusarlo nunca de ser promiscuo; ni siquiera, moderadamente alocado.

Blaine bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Kurt.

—Confundes el sexo con el amor. El amor es lo que la gente necesita después de la comida, la ropa y la vivienda.

—El sexo parece irte bien a ti. Soy un hombre normal con apetitos normales. Y, ya que no busco una relación, ¿quién mejor que mi mejor amigo para aplacar estas ansias? —se arrimó a él—. Sobre todo, porque cuenta la leyenda local que eres el amante más fogoso de la ciudad.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto —Blaine le tomó la mano y echó a andar de nuevo hacia el gentío y hacia las docenas de carpas instaladas cobijar puestos de comida y otras mercancías.

—Vaya, ¡justo cuando la conversación se ponía interesante! —Kurt lo siguió, dejándole que desahogara su furia hasta que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Había sido paciente durante media vida; podía esperar un par de horas más, si era preciso—. ¿Puedo preguntar al menos adónde vamos?

—A beber champán. Así no podrás acusarme de no haber intentado complacerte.

Bingo.

Kurt se permitió desplegar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo; Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre para mirarlo.

Blaine sabía que, si se daba la vuelta en aquel preciso instante, Kurt estaría esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa, la misma que exhibía en el corral cuando se salía con la suya con un caballo terco. Le haría saltar vallas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no andaba con cuidado.

Por suerte para él, tenía un plan.

Mientras conducía a Kurt entre la masa de falsos piratas y concretaba su estrategia, Blaine lanzaba miradas furibundas a cualquiera que se fijaba en su captor. Desde luego, no quería que Kurt «aplacara sus ansias» con uno de aquellos imbéciles lascivos.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarse semi-complaciente. Bebería champán con Kurt, conversaría educadamente con él en lugar de hablar de caballos y lo sacaría a bailar un par de veces ante cualquiera de las orquestas que tocaban en el festival. Y, mientras tanto, intentaría no tomarse como algo personal que solo lo quisiera por el sexo. Le gustaba hacer el amor tanto como cualquiera; quizá, más. Pero había creído que Kurt era el único hombre de su vida que veía en él algo más que eso. Maldición.

Negándose a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, Blaine se propuso satisfacer la petición de Kurt a su manera para que, al día siguiente, todo volviera a la normalidad. Y, si Kurt seguía mostrándose levemente interesado en algo más que la amistad, flirtearía como un poseso con hombre que se le acercara para recordarle a Kurt que, con el sexo débil, era un cretino.

Así de sencillo.

Además. Kurt no era un hombre cualquiera, era su mejor amigo. Aunque lo estuviera provocando aquel día, le debía el respeto de no tratarlo como a un ligue de un día. Quizá Kurt se creyera capaz de vivir una aventura sin ataduras, pero eso era porque nunca había entablado una relación superficial.

Al menos, que él supiera. Maldición.

Se dio la vuelta para apremiarlo y lo vio estudiando la mercancía de un vendedor ambulante. El puesto improvisado consistía en unas cuantas cajas de fruta medio ocultas con terciopelo negro y cubiertas de joyas plateadas. Era imposible que el holgazán de playa madurito de la camisa hawaiana y gafas de sol que estaba de pie detrás de las cajas tuviera licencia para vender.

Y, no solo eso, el tipo se había bajado los cristales oscuros para ver mejor... el trasero de Kurt.

Blaine apretó los dientes y alargó el brazo para tirar de Kurt. Fulminó al supuesto vendedor de joyas con la mirada y le pasó el brazo a Kurt por la cintura con ánimo posesivo. Tocarlo no era parte del plan, pero no podía mantener a raya a los tiburones mientras Kurt llevara su disfraz de pirata. Procuró no notar el tacto suave de la vestimenta ni el aroma de vainilla y canela que Kurt desprendía y que nunca había notado antes, pero que ya no olvidaría.

— ¿Estás listo? —masculló con la garganta reseca y el cuerpo tan tenso que temía que fuera a partírsele en dos. Necesitaba llegar al final de aquel día. Sin demoras.

—Un minuto —Kurt desplegó una sonrisa al tiempo que le enseñaba una minúscula joya. Al mirarla a la luz, distinguió un motivo en el anillo de plata— Estaba mirando un aro de pezón.

* * *

.

_El fic tiene 16 capítulos, no es Mpreg._

_¡Hasta mañana, tal vez!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

Kurt se preguntó si Blaine Anderson solía quedarse atontado mirando a hombres que introducían en la conversación nombres de partes eróticas del cuerpo. Desde luego, en aquellos momentos estaba atontado y boquiabierto. Al menos, hasta que masculló un tenso:

—Y un cuerno - Le quitó el minúsculo adorno de la mano y volvió a plantarlo sobre la caja de fruta cubierta de terciopelo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Kurt lo miró con semblante enojado, más que dispuesto a plantarle cara.

Al menos, había atraído toda su atención. Mejor dicho la parte erótica mencionada era lo que lo tenía hechizado. Blaine le estaba mirando la camisa como si pudiera imaginar el minúsculo aro de plata en torno a un pezón.

—Esto no funciona —le gruñó Blaine al oído mientras lo apartaba del puesto ambulante y lo empujaba de nuevo entre el gentío— Nos vamos de aquí.

—Por mí, estupendo —le espetó Kurt, volviendo la cabeza cuando pasaban junto a un pirata Gasparilla con careta de calavera y una capa decorada con lustrosos huesos blancos.

Dio un paso atrás para esquivarlo y consiguió apretarse contra el pecho de Blaine. La firmeza de su cuerpo lo tentó con visiones sensuales de los dos abrazados, músculo firme contra piel tersa— Cuanto antes pueda llevarte a casa y hacer lo que quiera contigo, mejor, granuja vil.

Kurt notó cómo el sexo de Blaine reaccionaba una fracción de segundo antes de que él volviera a empujarlo.

—Ya veremos quién hace lo que quiera con quién —el tono ahogado de su voz restó poder a su amenaza. Kurt sonrió, satisfecho, mientras rodeaban a un hombre que vendía parches y pañuelos piratas.

—Y... ¿qué te apetecería hacer conmigo, Blaine Anderson? —Kurt volvió la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con una mandíbula pétrea y un ceño borrascoso.

—Reafirmar nuestra amistad platónica. Y arrancarte la promesa de no volver a vestir cuero.

—El cuero está funcionando, ¿verdad?

Al llegar al cruce con Bayshore Boulevard, Blaine lo condujo hacia la ciudad, lejos del festival. Kurt podía oír las bandas de música del desfile tocando a lo lejos.

—¿Quieres saber si está funcionando para hacer que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas de un radio de ocho kilómetros vuelva la cabeza? Sí. ¿Está funcionando para sacrificar nuestra amistad por unas cuantas horas de sexo sensacional? Ni mucho menos —lo hizo sortear los coches retenidos en el atasco para conducirlo hacia la motocicleta que había dejado aparcada entre dos camionetas.

Kurt había ido a Tampa con un vecino, así que no le importaba que Blaine lo llevara a casa. Se detuvo en seco junto a su Harley, y trató de no desanimarse cuando él le pasó un casco, el que siempre llevaba por si un hombre osado lo convencía para que lo llevara a dar un paseo. O a algo más. ¿Por qué no podía ser Kurt ese hombre aquel día?

— ¿Crees que arriesgaría nuestra sólida relación de trabajo solo por el sexo? Vamos, Blaine. Me conoces demasiado bien —se ajustó la correa del casco por debajo de la barbilla. No le importaba abandonar el festival si así podía quedarse a solas con Blaine y persuadirlo. Además, la idea de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su motocicleta, y sobre él, con ese pantalón de cuero ajustado, lo estaba acalorando.

Levantó una pierna para acomodarse en el asiento, ofreciendo a Blaine una visión clara de la cara interna de su muslo, pero sin llegar a deslumbrarlo. Debía conservar cierto aire de misterio.

—Y olvidas que hoy no estás al mando. Porque te vayas del festival no dejas de ser mi prisionero y, mientras yo sea un hombre pirata, tendrás que complacerme —dio una palmadita a la parte del asiento de cuero que quedaba delante de él— Ahora, ¿qué tal si montas conmigo?

La implicación sexual de las palabras de Kurt seguía resonando en la cabeza de Blaine cuando, una hora después, tomó la curva cerrada tras la que se erguía el cartel de Rancho de caballos Rama Torcida. La finca se extendía a lo largo del río Crystal, en el condado de Citrus.

Los muslos de Kurt le ceñían las caderas y su perfume dulce y cálido atormentaba su olfato. Kurt le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, y se apretaba contra su espalda.

De pronto, en lo único que Blaine podía pensar era en aquella vestimenta y en lo que supondría arrancársela.

Deteniendo la motocicleta a pocos pasos de la casa baja y espaciosa de Kurt, Blaine desechó todos sus pensamientos provocativos mientras se apeaba del vehículo. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para disuadirlo e impedir que cometiera un tremendo error.

Kurt bajó de la motocicleta con la fluidez de un hombre que llevaba montando a caballo toda la vida. Qué extraño que nunca hubiese reparado en su gracilidad ni en su fuerza callada.

—Entra y te prepararé una copa —lo invitó. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el asiento.

Blaine se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, balanceando las caderas por la senda de piedra hacia la puerta principal, con sus botines de cordones marcando un ritmo irresistible.

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo sin ni siquiera decir adiós? Se sorprendió siguiéndolo antes de haber tomado la decisión consciente de entrar en la casa.

Kurt había dejado la puerta abierta. Era una vivienda fresca y amplia construida hacía cinco años sobre una franja de la propiedad de Rama Torcida. Con su mezcla de arcos de estuco de estilo español, patios italianos minúsculos y arquitectura contemporánea, había sido la primera casa que Blaine había planificado desde cero, y seguía sintiéndose orgulloso de ella pese a que, con el tiempo su pericia había aumentado. Estaba hecha a la medida de Kurt, tanto así, que no imaginaba a ninguna otra persona viviendo en ella.

Siempre se había sentido allí como en su casa. Sin embargo, aquel día, parecía una telaraña sedosa de dulce fragancia y él una mosca a punto de caer atrapada en ella. Un rápido «adiós» y saldría pitando de allí.

— ¿Kurt? —lo llamó mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la luz tenue del interior. El sonido de la puerta de la nevera lo guió hacia la cocina.

Kurt se encontraba de pie ante la isla triangular central, llevándose un botellín de cerveza a los labios.

Había trabajado codo con codo con Kurt durante años y ni una sola vez lo habían excitado las gotas de sudor de su frente. ¿Tan superficial era que lo único que Kurt tenía que hacer para atraerlo era ponerse un pantalón de cuero?

Antes de poder formar y analizar una respuesta a aquella pregunta y, mucho menos, decir «adiós», Kurt dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera con un golpe seco. Blaine se quedó hechizado al verlo acercarse al pasillo, contoneándose.

La actitud imperiosa de Kurt le indicó que iba en serio. Había visto aquel paso decidido cuando trataba con astutos vendedores de caballos o sementales poco cooperantes, y tenía la sensación de que él no iba a salir mejor parado que los hombres que se veían obligados a comprarle a buen precio sus caballos ni los sementales que procreaban cuando y donde Kurt quería. A decir verdad su propio deseo de hacer de semental estaba aflorando rápidamente a la superficie.

—Kurt no creo que... —fue lo único que logró decir antes de que Kurt saliera al pasillo iluminado por candelabros de pared eléctricos. Blaine no advirtió que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su trasero entró en contacto con la pared de estuco. Las manos de Kurt se materializaron sobre su pecho como si quisieran inmovilizarlo.

Blaine podía ver el rápido ascenso y descenso del pecho de Kurt. Tenía la mirada clavada en aquella piel que dejaba al descubierto la camisa, aunque su cerebro buscaba desesperadamente la manera de despegarlo. Claro que ya demasiado ocupado ordenando a sus manos que pasaran por alto la abrumadora tentación de tocarlo.

Cuando Kurt unió sus labios a los de él, perdió la batalla.

El contacto de su suave boca produjo un estallido de sensaciones. Kurt tenía un sabor dulce que ni siquiera la cerveza podía ocultar, y Blaine bebió de su boca como si fuera agua, entrelazando su lengua con la de Kurt en un intento de saborear cada matiz.

Blaine le puso la mano en el hombro, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil. Trazó el delicado contorno de su clavícula, y el pulgar resbaló hacia más abajo.

Entonces, fue como si alguien hubiera echado gasolina a la llama de su deseo. El calor estalló dentro de él con ese contacto, y se apoderó de él el fiero deseo de levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo al dormitorio situado en la parte posterior de la casa. Solo podía pensar en tumbarlo y aflojar los lazos que sujetaban la prenda de cuero, en ver cada parte del cuerpo que Kurt había estado ocultándole toda su vida.

Kurt emitió un gemido gutural mientras se arrimaba a él y se apretaba más contra el fino algodón de la camiseta de Blaine. Los pezones contraídos le rozaban el pecho y lo tentaban a que lo tocara. A que lo saboreara.

«No es más que un beso». Repitió la mentira una y otra vez, queriendo darse permiso para abrazarlo, para entregarse a aquella fantasía hecha realidad durante unos minutos.

El aroma cálido de Kurt lo envolvió con renovado furor cuando la excitación creció. La pared de estuco le arañaba la espalda, una incomodidad que apenas percibía ante la suave presión de la cadera de Kurt contra la suya.

—Blaine —suspiró Kurt mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, concediéndole acceso total a su cuerpo.

Blaine deslizó una mano por la cadera de Kurt mientras le besaba el cuello hasta el hombro. El tacto del pantalón de cuero lo condujo al lazo que sujetaba la prenda.

Si aquello no era más que un beso, no seguiría adelante. Si no era más que un beso, no desharía aquellos cordones finos de cuero ni liberaría esa parte del cuerpo que tanto deseaba acariciar.

Pero, apremiado por el movimiento de las caderas de Kurt contra las suyas, Blaine tiró de un extremo del lazo y lo deshizo. Se dijo que se contentaría con mirar. Una ojeada a su cuerpo, y se marcharía.

Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kurt a la luz íntima y titilante de las velas del pasillo. Kurt debió de adivinar sus intenciones, porque tomó una de las manos de Blaine y se la puso en el pecho haciéndolo entrar en erupción. El pezón erecto quedó entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, como si suplicara una caricia.

—Corre, ven —susurró Kurt, y dio un paso atrás sin soltarle la mano.

Blaine quería ir con Kurt. Nada deseaba más que irse con Kurt unas diez veces antes de que amaneciera. Quería verlo febril, candente y enloquecido de deseo.

Pero aprovechándose del lapsus de sensatez de Kurt solo conseguiría hacerlo sufrir. Además, si no seducía a su mejor amigo, seguiría pensando que no era un caso perdido. Exhaló un suspiro y afrontó la situación.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Yo... no puedo hacerlo.

De todas las normas que había roto en su vida, Kurt Hummel era la única que se había prometido no quebrantar jamás.

La línea de meta se erguía a tres metros de distancia en forma de dormitorio, pero Kurt tenía la impresión de que aún no iba a traspasar ese umbral. Era evidente que Blaine poseía poderes de contención ajenos a él si podía reprimirse en mitad de la hoguera que había prendido entre ellos. Eso, o los besos no lo habían afectado tanto como lo estaban afectando a Kurt.

La idea lo acobardó a pesar del calor líquido que corría por sus venas y del hormigueo que hacía vibrar cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. Pero, diablos, si no insistía, no volvería a disfrutar de aquella oportunidad. En cuanto Blaine dejara de ayudarlo en Rama Torcida, apenas lo vería.

—¿Qué no puedes? —Kurt trató de respirar con normalidad y rescató una sonrisa pícara mientras se recomponía— Lo dices como si pudieras escoger.

Blaine se pasó una mano por el pelo, pero era alentador ver que bajaba la mirada con frecuencia al atuendo de cuero de Kurt.

—Es la decisión correcta, y lo sabes.

—No. He dejado el festival porque creía que habías entendido lo que esperaba de ti —comenzó a desabrochar su camisa— No puedes retirarte del juego porque ya no estemos en Tampa.

—Claro que puedo —Blaine le dio la espalda a Kurt, presionándose las sienes con el pulgar y el índice de una mano, salió del pasillo al amplio patio situado detrás del salón.

—Aguafiestas —lo regañó Kurt, y se quitó los botines mientras lo seguía al sol de última hora de la tarde, que se vertía sobre los azulejos del patio. Blaine se sentó sobre una mesa de teca situada ante una sencilla fuente de mármol—. Deberías llevarme otra vez al festival para que encuentre a alguien más complaciente que tú —apoyó la cadera en la mesa en la que Blaine estaba sentado, disfrutando de la insólita oportunidad de estar a la misma altura que él.

—Hoy no vas a ir a ninguna parte, aunque tenga que encerrarte en tu propia casa.

Kurt deslizó uno de los cordones de cuero entre sus dedos.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no me atas al poste de la cama?

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de golpe. Tragó saliva. Contrajo la barbilla como si estuviera apretando los dientes. Después, lo señaló con un dedo.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Entonces, enséñame —Blaine había estado con más hombres de los que Kurt podía contar. ¿Tan terrible sería complacerlo a él un día? ¿Tal vez, dos? Se acercó hasta quedarse de pie entre sus rodillas—. Sobre todo, ahora que me has robado la oportunidad de secuestrar a un prisionero más divertido.

Deslizando una mano por su muslo férreo, Kurt absorbía el calor del cuerpo de Blaine a través de los dedos. El vello crespo de su pierna le raspaba suavemente la palma de la mano.

—Padeces demencia pasajera, hombre —Blaine aprisionó su mano errante justo cuando alcanzaba el borde de sus pantalones cortos— ¿Qué más querrías que hiciera?

Mientras lo mantenía inmóvil, aunque no indefenso, Kurt reparó en el pulso rápido del cuello de Blaine, en la tensión de su cuerpo. Se introdujo un poco más en la «V» de sus muslos, sin llegar a entrar en contacto con él. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Dejaría que compraras tu libertad con favores sexuales.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana :D!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews._


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

Si Kurt hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, Blaine le estaría haciendo olvidar su propio nombre.

Mientras sujetaba su cintura esbelta con una mano, se le ocurrió pensar que era la primera vez que frenaba la caricia de un hombre. Y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a frenar su propio deseo de tocar.

Los hombres siempre le habían dado luz verde, y Blaine la había aceptado con placer. Contenerse era una experiencia nueva, una experiencia que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que repetir.

—Los favores sexuales no tienen cabida entre amigos. Lo sabes —le dijo a Kurt, intentando no fijarse en la textura sedosa de su muñeca.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Kurt deslizó la mano que tenía libre por el pecho de Blaine, dibujando una espiral provocadora. Blaine lo detuvo.

—Desde siempre. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te permitiera que te acostaras con un sinvergüenza como yo?

Kurt enarcó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo serías si me negaras los mejores orgasmos del condado de Citrus?

A Blaine le fluía tanta sangre hacia la entrepierna que empezaba a marearse.

—Han exagerado mi reputación —logró croar entre rápidas inspiraciones. Kurt se arrimó aún más, rozándolo con su cadera.

—Lo dudo...

En algún momento entre el roce y aquel susurro, Blaine lo había soltado. De pronto, las manos de Kurt estaban por todas partes, sobre sus hombros, en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Tenía unas palmas suaves y sedosas. Lo había visto montar a caballo y trabajar con guantes un millón de veces a lo largo de los años. En ningún momento había sospechado que había estado protegiendo una piel tan tersa bajo el cuero polvoriento.

Lo agarró, con la intención de apartarlo y, en cambio, lo apretó contra él cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el cuero del pantalón. Kurt profirió un gemido suave, un lamento a un tiempo terrenal y masculino. Aquella nota de anhelo ávido le hizo perder la cabeza. Habría sido capaz de reprimir sus impulsos sexuales, pero ¿cómo iba a seguir rechazando los de Kurt cuando nunca le había negado nada en sus más de diez años de amistad?

Asegurándose que hallaría la manera de controlar la situación, Blaine lo bajó de la mesa sin soltar las caderas de Kurt. Le bastó ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, los párpados entrecerrados, para saber que no podría marcharse de inmediato.

Kurt le puso las palmas en el pecho y lo empapó suavemente hacia atrás.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —Susurró, persuasivo como Eva tras la hoja de parra.

—Voy a comprar mi libertad —lo condujo hacia el dormitorio, una habitación que había construido con sus propias manos mucho antes de sospechar que pasaría horas entre aquellas cuatro paredes—Y tengo en mente un favor sexual que te derretirá las entrañas y te hará olvidar tus juegos de pirata.

«Cielos»

Kurt siguió los pasos de Blaine hacia el dormitorio. Había soñado con aquel momento más veces de las que recordaba; sin embargo, un temor inquietante lo hizo reflexionar. ¿Habría activado Blaine su piloto automático de seducción o sentía un ápice de la misma ansia sensual que lo dominaba a él? O, peor aún, ¿estaría actuando por lástima?

Solo sé le ocurrió una manera de averiguarlo cuando Blaine lo tumbó sobre las sencillas sábanas blancas de su cama de matrimonio con dosel. Echó mano a sus pantalones cortos.

El movimiento no fue muy sutil pero, hasta que no lo tocara, no podría estar completamente seguro del efecto que producía en Blaine. Bueno, tenía que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaba excitado pero, que Kurt supiera, los hombres reaccionaban mecánicamente a unos cuantos suspiros guturales.

— ¡Maldita...! —la blasfemia entrecortada de Blaine y sus ojos desorbitados no fueron las reacciones deseadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kurt deslizó los dedos por la placentera forma de su sexo, envuelto en la tela del pantalón corto. Blaine entrecerró los ojos antes de retirarle las manos.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan lanzado y no me había dado cuenta?

Sus miradas se cruzaron a la luz tenue, que se filtraba por las persianas y las cortinas de encaje. Entre el sol poniente y los colores apagados del dormitorio, Kurt no distinguía el contorno de las pupilas de Blaine en la mancha castaña oscura de sus ojos.

—Ya sabes que no hago las cosas a medias. Ni el criadero, ni esta casa, ni las exhibiciones ecuestres. Cuando quiero algo, estoy más que dispuesto a darlo todo.

Guiándose por su instinto, Kurt se recostó en los almohadones de encaje.

—Eres un hombre salvaje

—Salvaje y malicioso — dijo Kurt, y deslizó el empeine de su pie desnudo por la cara interior de la pantorrilla de Blaine—Así soy yo.

Blaine se tumbó con Kurt en la cama y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No lo serás mucho tiempo.

La proximidad de Blaine le aceleraba el pulso y provocaba una descarga de calor líquido por su cuerpo. Kurt admiró el movimiento de sus músculos al inmovilizarlo sobre la cama.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No —Blaine lo soltó para deslizar los dedos por los brazos desnudos de Kurt hacia sus hombros, y después, por los costados hasta detenerlos en sus caderas— Dentro de unos minutos, estarás saciado y dócil.

—Promesas, promesas —sentía los miembros pesados y líquidos solo de imaginar lo que Blaine tenía planeado— ¿Estás seguro de que podrás cumplirlas, Blaine Anderson?

Blaine observaba su cuerpo con la lenta minuciosidad de un artista al contemplar un nuevo proyecto. Sus ojos avellana recorrieron los muslos envueltos en cuero negro.

—Tu placer está garantizado.

El corazón le dio una sacudida, un vuelco y un triple salto mortal. Kurt deslizó los dedos por un bíceps fibroso.

—Y, si no quedo completamente satisfecho, ¿podré pedir una repetición hasta que lo hagas bien?

Blaine deshizo los últimos botones y la camisa de algodón se desplazó, atormentando los pezones sensibles y provocando una inundación de calor entre los muslos de Kurt.

—Me enorgullezco mucho de mi trabajo, Kurt. No pararía hasta no hacerlo a la perfección — deslizó una mano por la piel que había dejado al descubierto, eludiendo los pezones erectos y acrecentando el deseo de Kurt de ser acariciado.

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero le fallaban las palabras. Solo podía pensar en satisfacer todas sus fantasías con Blaine y en hacer realidad los sueños eróticos que habían invadido sus noches y le habían impedido fijarse en cualquier otro hombre.

Aunque, al ver cómo Blaine lo miraba a los ojos y deslizaba los dedos suavemente por su torso desnudo, Kurt se preguntó si alguna vez podría arrancar a aquel hombre de sus fantasías.

Oyó la voz ronca y grave de Blaine al oído.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Kurt parpadeó, tratando de razonar, aunque la magia de las manos de Blaine lo sumergía cada vez más en un mundo de sensaciones.

— ¿En qué?

— ¿Mi libertad a cambio de tu placer? —con los dedos Blaine rondaba un pezón, acercándose a él peligrosamente, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Kurt no podría haber regateado aunque de aquella negociación hubiera dependido su vida. Un gozo líquido corría por sus venas y lo hacía ceder a los deseos de Blaine.

—Trato hecho.

En cuanto las palabras brotaron de sus labios, Blaine le concedió su deseo tácito. Acarició los pezones contraídos a través del fino algodón, tirando de ellas hasta que Kurt se estremeció de placer.

Ávido de más, se retorció contra él, desesperado por sentir la presión del tórax de Blaine contra su piel desnuda. Con dedos ansiosos y torpes, le levantó la camiseta y tomó posesión de su piel cálida con las palmas de las manos. Absorbió con codicia los matices de su cuerpo, reconciliando los músculos que había contemplado durante años con los ángulos y salientes que palpaba.

Blaine era cálido, sólido, y más maravilloso de lo que había imaginado. Pero, si no tenía cuidado, Kurt hallaría el placer demasiado pronto, mucho antes de poder torturarlo y tentarlo. Obligándose a reducir el paso, detuvo sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos. Vio en ellos el mismo fuego que a Kurt lo estaba incendiando.

Antes de poder celebrar aquella pequeña victoria, Blaine lo cubrió con su cuerpo, acercó una mano a su mejilla y lo besó.

Kurt sabía cálido, dulce y embriagador. Blaine ya se estaba perdiendo en su sabor y solo había unido sus labios a los de él.

Aquel encuentro tenía la palabra «error» escrita por todas partes, pero el sensato mejor amigo de Blaine se había convertido en un seductor exótico que lo apremiaba a seguir adelante con las caricias de sus manos.

Blaine profundizó el beso, tomando la boca de Kurt al tiempo que se aconsejaba ir despacio. No sabía cómo iba a dejarlo, como si fuera cualquier otro hombre, después de colmarlo de deleites terrenales.

Pero lo haría. Debía hacerlo. Nunca se había permitido encariñarse con ningún amante y Kurt era más peligroso que la mayoría porque sentía un gran afecto por él. De hecho, lo sorprendía lo mucho que significaba para él procurarle satisfacción, darle una noche inolvidable.

Cortando el beso, Blaine deslizó los labios por la piel sedosa de Kurt, por la mejilla hacia la base palpitante del cuello. Hacía media vida que lo conocía y, sin embargo, todo en él era nuevo y diferente aquella noche.

Había advertido en otras ocasiones que Kurt era apasionado en todo lo que hacía, cualidad que él siempre había admirado porque contrastaba con su enfoque de «ámalos y déjalos». De pronto, sentir toda esa pasión dirigida hacia él le ponía los pelos de punta.

Kurt había deslizado los dedos por debajo de su camiseta y lo estaba empujando hacia él, de modo que no pudo evitar sentir cada centímetro de su torso presionándole el tórax.

Ver el cuerpo desnudo le parecía algo decadente y prohibido, porque Kurt era su amigo, resultaba tan endiabladamente admirable quería arrodillarse ante su magnífico cuerpo y adorarlo como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

—Kurt —susurrando su nombre en la oscuridad, Blaine se preguntó si alguna otra vez podría pronunciar aquel monosílabo sin excitarse— No te muevas, para que pueda mirarte.

Sus ojos azules centellearon en la oscuridad casi total que había caído sobre el dormitorio. Kurt cerró sus frágiles puños y los dejó caer a los costados.

—No se me da bien quedarme quieto.

—Es que nunca te había visto desnudo —Blaine le sujetó las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza, y se mantuvo en equilibrio por encima de él—Y quién sabe cuándo volveré a verte así. Pienso mirarte bien.

Aquella noche, Kurt parecía suave y frágil. Racionalmente, Blaine sabía que aquel cuerpo menudo encerraba fortaleza, y que tras sus rasgos delicados se escondía una mente ingeniosa. Aun así, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle los pómulos con los labios, ni de rozarle la piel tersa de la sien con el borde de la mandíbula.

—No me parece justo que veas un tráiler de mí cuando yo todavía no sé lo que me tienes reservado —bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus... pantalones— ¿No crees que yo también tengo derecho a echar una ojeada?

Como si quisiera ser visto, su pene reaccionó con voluntad propia. Kurt lo estaba matando y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Blaine tragó saliva. Tomó aire. Buscó una réplica decente pero acabó hablando con la misma voz ahogada que el Padrino en su tercera edad.

—Compórtate o tendré que ponerme brusco contigo

Incluso a la luz tenue, Blaine vio el destello de interés en los ojos de Kurt.

—A que no te atreves... —lo desafió, y el reto fue directo a la libido de Blaine.

Maldición. No estaba bien que quisiera emplear juegos tortuosos con Kurt Hummel. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba deslizando un dedo por el extremo del cordón de cuero que había sujetado el pantalón?

—No me provoques, hombre —fue sacando el delgado cordón de cuero de los ojales hasta que se quedó con él en la mano— Estoy armado.

Una sonrisa pícara afloró en los labios de Kurt.

—Adelante, sé perverso conmigo, Anderson. Estoy preparado para ti.

Se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensar en probar la veracidad de aquella afirmación. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para él? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuando ni siquiera lo había despojado del pantalón?

La idea lo atormentaba, lo tentaba. Quería deslizar la mano por debajo del pantalón y tocar cada matiz oculto de su cuerpo, cada íntima curva que nunca se había permitido contemplar. Pero no lo hizo. Todavía no.

En cambio, recurrió a su considerable experiencia en dar placer y se obligó a escoger el camino más lento, el que los pondría más frenéticos a largo plazo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —le susurró al oído, rozándole el cuerpo con suavidad con el suyo.

Dobló el delgado cordón de cuero negro por la mitad y lo tensó para que los dos extremos chocaran con un sonoro chasquido.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta Mañana :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	5. Capítulo 5

**5**

El suave chasquido del cuero resonó en el aire denso, provocando oleadas alternas de estremecimientos y chisporroteos en el cuerpo de Kurt. Jadeando, se quedó mirando a Blaine, con su pelo alborotado y los hombros anchos y fornidos, preguntándose qué tendría planeado.

Blaine seguía sosteniendo el largo lazo de cuero en una mano, y le rozó suavemente el muslo con él.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres huir?

— ¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de experimentar la pericia legendaria de Blaine Anderson de primera mano? —Soltó la camisa al suelo y se acomodó sobre las almohadas— Ni hablar.

Blaine hacía oscilar el cordón como un péndulo por encima de la cadera de Kurt, y después hacia su cintura desnuda. Aquellos insignificantes roces afinaban sus sentidos, haciéndole ansiar aún más las caricias de Blaine.

Con manos hábiles, Blaine deslizó los dedos para bajarle el pantalón de cuero, con cuidado de no tocarlo donde Kurt más deseaba ser tocado. Después, aplacó el hormigueo que Kurt sentía en la piel con la suave caricia del cuero y un lametón ocasional, mientras lo besaba en los muslos.

El anhelo lo hizo temblar con una fuerza inesperada. Había deseado a Blaine desde siempre, había imaginado situaciones eróticas con él desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero en ningún momento había sospechado que ardería tanto fuego entre ellos.

No podía ahogar los gemidos roncos, los suspiros de placer que le arrancaba Blaine con su boca. Un calor líquido le abrasaba las entrañas y se concentraba entre sus muslos. Lo deseaba de la forma más elemental posible, y ninguno de sus hábiles tormentos de seducción lo satisfacería.

Lo necesitaba a él. Por entero. Enseguida.

—Blaine, por favor —le arañó la espalda con suavidad, tirándole de la camiseta, y se la sacó por la cabeza.

Como tácita respuesta, Blaine besó sus bóxers. La tensión se concentró aún más dentro de Kurt, haciéndolo retorcerse febrilmente bajo su caricia.

Pero Blaine no tenía prisa; deslizaba las manos por las caderas de Kurt, las cerraba en torno a sus muslos, en torno al centro de todo su calor. Más bien, parecía estar estudiando cada centímetro de Kurt completamente desnudo salvo por sus bóxers, y susurró:

— ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta de lo fabuloso que eres? —Trazó una senda de fuego con la lengua desde el ombligo de Kurt hasta el borde donde comenzaba el bóxer mientras recorría el contorno de sus curvas con el lazo de cuero que aún sostenía en la mano— ¿Tan ardiente?

Quizá porque solía estar cubierto de polvo de tanto trabajar con los caballos. Quizá porque no había borrado la primera imagen de Kurt, infantil. O, quizá, porque solía tener a modelos alemanes colgados de su brazo.

Pero Kurt no iba a darle ideas sobre el tema. Que lo viera sexy y erótico aquella noche le bastaba. De todas formas, estaba en llamas. Más aún cuando Blaine deslizó una mano por la curva de su cadera y por debajo de la exigua tela de algodón.

—Puedes estar seguro de que ya no se me olvidará —masculló mientras le bajaba los bóxers y los lanzaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Aterrizaron sobre un antiguo sillón de orejas, junto con el cordón de cuero del pantalón— ¿Cómo diablos voy a mirarte otra vez, Kurt, y no ver... —su mirada vagó por su cuerpo desnudo, desatando temblores en Kurt— la inflexión de tu cintura? —Besó la curva en cuestión— ¿O el pequeño antojo de tu cadera, que ignoraba que tuvieras? —deslizó la lengua por la franja pálida de piel hasta el ombligo, y Kurt creyó que perdería la cabeza.

—No deberías intentar contenerte —Kurt deslizó una mano por los músculos bronceados del pecho de Blaine, hacia el calor tibio de su vientre. Siguió la delgada línea de vello oscuro que dividía sus abdominales, hasta la cintura de sus pantalones cortos—Además, tu fascinación por cualquier hombre duro, ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana, tal vez? —deslizó los dedos por la costura de la bragueta hasta que Blaine gimió—. Puedes desnudarme todo lo que quieras durante los próximos siete días.

Blaine forcejeó para controlarse como no lo había hecho desde la adolescencia. Kurt lo estaba llevando al límite con su cuerpo y sus sugerencias eróticas.

La invitación de desnudarlo cuando él quisiera no iba a poner fin a sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Diablos, con ese incentivo, lo estaría imaginando desnudo a todas horas. Y no era ninguna ayuda que su mente ya estuviera ideando justificaciones para pasar la noche con Kurt. Deseaba mucho más de Kurt de lo que podía tomar.

Debía centrarse en su objetivo y salir de allí antes de perder por completo el control. Con esfuerzo, se apartó para quedar fuera del alcance de las manos de Kurt; conservar los pantalones en su sitio era crucial para el éxito de aquella misión. Si Kurt empezaba a desabrochar botones, estaría perdido.

Por suerte para Blaine, Kurt también estaba al límite, a pesar de que podía seguirle el juego con las palabras. Blaine había visto lo que Kurt quería, lo que necesitaba, desde que le había besado el muslo por primera vez. Y sería un placer dárselo.

Se tumbó junto a Kurt sobre la cama, lo miró a los ojos y le rozó los labios con su boca. El sabor de madreselva de Kurt lo invitaba a demorarse, a colmarlo de atenciones.

El suave gemido de Kurt lo animó, lo excitó, incitó a su mano a vagar por las dulces curvas de su cuerpo hacia la sedosa cara interna del muslo. Cortó el beso para mirarlo a la cara mientras deslizaba la mano hacia el centro y rozar el miembro. Kurt se sonrojó, y abrió la boca para emitir un gemido silencioso.

Blaine deseaba penetrarlo, fundir sus caderas con las de Kurt hasta saciar su sed. Por lo general, era un hombre paciente, y tenía aguante para realizar todos los trucos sexuales conocidos. Con Kurt, volvía a ser un adolescente con desajuste hormonal: todo deseo y ninguna cautela.

Sabiendo que no podría contenerse mientras las caderas de ambos estuvieran tan próximas, Blaine descendió por la cama, por el cuerpo de Kurt, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel cremosa mientras lo hacía.

El aroma del cuerpo de Kurt, una esencia salvaje y embriagadora, tal vez jazmín, impregnó sus sentidos y se grabó en su memoria. Kurt movía las caderas, retorciéndose, mientras él salpicaba de besos su vientre.

No podría haber ralentizado su avance aunque hubiese querido.

En el instante en que tocó el miembro con la lengua, Kurt arqueó la espalda. Aquella reacción incontrolada lo hizo enloquecer tanto como el sabor y el tacto de Kurt en sus labios.

Saber que el sensato Kurt Hummel se encontraba debajo de él, salvaje e indómito, como un fogoso caballo de Rama Torcida, estuvo a punto de lanzarlo más allá del límite. No podía saciarse de Kurt, nunca podría. Deslizó un dedo dentro de su entrada, e intentó no imaginarse penetrándolo con mucho más...

En aquel instante, Kurt se contrajo alrededor de él y Blaine se olvidó de todo salvo de disfrutar de cada segundo del placer que le estaba procurando. Kurt profirió un grito gutural antes de llamarlo por su nombre una y otra vez.

Y. aunque sabía que había cumplido el trato y que debía poner pies en polvorosa, Blaine se sentía más unido a Kurt que a cualquier hombre con el que había tenido sexo en toda regla durante varios días seguidos. A fin de cuentas, aquel era Kurt, su mejor amigo.

Así que, a pesar del anhelo de poseerlo, al que no debía ceder, Blaine envolvió el cuerpo trémulo de Kurt con las sábanas y lo sostuvo en los brazos. Podía quedarse con Kurt un rato más, ¿no? Solo hasta que recuperara el control de su propio cuerpo. Hasta que se quedara dormido.

O hasta que lo persuadiera de ir un poco más lejos. Estaba tan ansioso por hacerlo suyo que no podía moverse por temor a perder el control. Deslizando un dedo por el brazo de Kurt, comprendió que no debía tomar decisiones en aquel estado, pero estaba impaciente por ver lo que Kurt haría a continuación. Se moría por sus caricias, pero Kurt permanecía completamente inmóvil.

Se permitió disfrutar de un momento de pura satisfacción masculina pensando que lo había dejado fuera de combate con el orgasmo. Pero, al escuchar las respiraciones hondas y regulares de Kurt, comprendió que, realmente, lo había dejado fuera de combate.

Kurt dormía profundamente en sus brazos.

Vaya, ¿no era una escena encantadora?

Sebastián Smythe contemplaba por la ventana del dormitorio de Kurt cómo Blaine Anderson cubría suavemente el cuerpo desnudo de su socio con un edredón. Sebastián no recordaba que lo hubiera tratado a él con tanta ternura.

¿Desde cuándo un hombre rechazaba a un modelo europeo de cuerpo celebrado mundial-mente por un flacucho adiestrador de caballos que, seguramente, tenía manos de cuero y pelo polvoriento?

Con un suspiro, Sebastián se apartó de la ventana; ya no sentía deseos de dar una escena. Al menos, aquella noche. Había dejado el festival Gasparilla de Tampa y había hecho autostop hasta el rancho Rama Torcida después de que Kurt hubiera engatusado a Blaine con un pantalón de cuero y mucha insolencia. Seguro de su propio atractivo, Sebastián había planeado atraerlo otra vez a sus brazos con un pequeño paseo en topless por la finca o, tal vez, bañándose desnudo a la luz de la luna delante de la ventana del despacho de Blaine.

Pero era evidente que este ya tenía toda la noche comprometida.

Maldición.

Atravesando el césped, Sebastián contempló con melancolía la motocicleta de Blaine, deseando poder esperarlo sentado sobre la Harley. Claro que, después de ver cómo abrazaba a su pareja entre las sábanas, Sebastián temía que no huyera de la cama de Kurt como solía huir de la de él después de hacer el amor. Era, sin duda, un pequeño contratiempo.

Sebastián había dejado el caótico mundo de la pasarela y del jet lag perpetuo para llevar una existencia más sencilla. Se había negado a mirar atrás, a su vida en Alemania, a los malos tratos psicológicos de su padre, y no pensaba volver a aquel pequeño infierno.

Llevaba ganándose la vida como modelo desde que, a los catorce años, había mentido sobre su edad. El sofisticado mundo de los desfiles de moda internacionales, que tan glamoroso le había parecido por aquella época, no refulgía tanto a los veintitrés años. Quería dejarlo, y se había dado cuenta al conocer a Blaine Anderson.

¿Qué hombre no ansiaba en secreto las atenciones galantes y el gozo sexual que prodigaba a todas sus parejas? Estaba más que dispuesto a cambiar las pasarelas por un hogar. Blaine Anderson sabría hacerlo feliz. Además, su encanto y distancia emocional eran idóneos para su receloso corazón. El padre de Sebastián la había intimidado con su mal genio cuando era niño, volviéndolo temeroso de la excesiva fortaleza masculina.

Y, a decir verdad, Blaine sería un marido del que podría presumir. Un chico tenía que mantener la cabeza bien alta en los desfiles de primavera de París. Se divertiría más formando parte de las celebridades del público que recorriendo la pasarela. Así, podría exhibirse con Blaine y no tendría que pasar hambre los cuatro días previos al desfile.

Deteniéndose en el borde de la carretera secundaria que serpenteaba junto a Rama Torcida y la casa de Kurt, Sebastián se acordó del buñuelo que se había dejado a medio comer en el festival. Rebuscó en su bolso mientras esperaba a que pasara un coche, sacó la servilleta en que había envuelto la golosina y dio un pequeño bocado.

Después de tantos años contando calorías y pesando minúsculas porciones de alimentos sin grasa, sin azúcar y sin gracia, disfrutaba saboreando comida de verdad. Resultaba curioso que un buñuelo frío pudiera procurarle tanto placer cuando el hombre de sus sueños acababa de darse un revolcón con otro hombre a escasos cincuenta metros de distancia. Quizá fuera porque, en el fondo, sabía que Blaine no tardaría en ver la luz y volver con él.

Pero, para facilitar el proceso, necesitaba hacer comprender al lujurioso hombre pirata que Blaine ya no era un hombre libre.

Vio unos faros a lo lejos, se guardó el dulce en el bolso y puso un pie en el asfalto. Sacó el pulgar, y un Cadillac blanco frenó con un chirrido junto a él. Mientras el anciano conductor le abría la puerta, Sebastián planeó hacer una visita a Kurt a primera hora de la mañana. Alguien tenía que decírselo: Sebastián Smythe siempre conseguía a su hombre.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

De modo que aquello eran los remordimientos del día siguiente.

Blaine escudriñó el reloj de la mesilla de Kurt poco antes del amanecer, con los ojos secos y los pensamientos confusos. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de qué lamentaba más... si haber cedido al absurdo plan de Kurt o tener que apartarse de la suave tibieza de su cuerpo dormido.

¿Cómo podía un hombre estar tan perfecto a las cinco de la mañana? Su cabello castaño se caía sobre la almohada blanca, todavía sedoso y liso a pesar de los forcejeos nocturnos. Los párpados cerrados, las pestañas posadas como un abanico sobre sus mejillas, y su cuerpo...

Blaine ni siquiera se atrevía a bajar la mirada; si lo hacía, jamás saldría de aquella casa. Limitando su inventario visual al rostro de Kurt, Blaine se preguntó cómo no había podido verlo ni siquiera remotamente atractivo en el transcurso de su larga amistad. ¿Se había negado a ver lo que tenía delante, o había sido tan superficial que solo veía la belleza externa de los hombres llamativos como Sebastián Smythe? Eso no decía mucho de su personalidad.

Más seguro que nunca de que no se merecía estar en la cama con Kurt, Blaine apartó las sábanas de hilo blanco y buscó a tientas su camiseta en la oscuridad. La distinguió caída sobre el buró de nogal.

Al recogerla, no pudo evitar fijarse en una tarjeta de béisbol encajada en el marco del espejo de la cómoda. No le hacía falta leer las letras impresas para saber de quién era, Blaine Anderson, bateador novato de la liga menor Triple A.

Kurt era la única persona en la tierra capaz de coleccionar un recuerdo tan preciado e insignificante a la vez. Pero, claro, siempre había sido un amigo, un admirador, tanto si él jugaba bien o mal. Blaine nunca lo había invitado a ningún partido, pero Kurt siempre había acudido para lanzar insultos a cualquier árbitro que se atreviera a amonestarlo.

¿Cómo podía echar a perder su amistad con un hombre como Kurt? Encajó de nuevo la tarjeta en el marco del espejo, se puso la camiseta y se prometió no permitir que la velada del día anterior echara a perder su relación. A fin de cuentas, no había cruzado la línea de la consumación sexual.

Se comportaría como si aquel encuentro ardiente no hubiera tenido lugar, con la esperanza de que Kurt actuara igual. Daba igual que, por primera vez en la vida, le costara trabajo abandonar la cama de un hombre.

Y si, alguna vez, al mirarlo, recordaba los acontecimientos increíblemente eróticos de aquella noche... Ese sería su secreto.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta interrumpieron el sueño erótico que Kurt estaba teniendo. Había estado imaginando una noche con Blaine que abarcaba la consumación total, orgasmos múltiples y mucho cuero.

Parpadeando a la pálida luz del sol que ya se filtraba por las persianas, advirtió que se había quedado dormido más tiempo del acostumbrado y que Blaine ya no estaba con él. Le había procurado un placer intenso que lo había sumido en un sueño saciado hasta el amanecer, y Kurt no lo había correspondido con un solo segundo de satisfacción. Al parecer, Blaine había hecho su buena obra del día y se había ido.

Suspirando, se incorporó sobre un brazo y se dispuso a investigar quién llamaba con tanta insistencia a su puerta. Por si existía la remota posibilidad de que Blaine hubiera salido de la casa y se le hubiera cerrado la puerta sin querer, Kurt se puso una bata de color blanca y salió corriendo al vestíbulo.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó, medio sonriendo al recordar los acontecimientos de la velada anterior, y el estallido del orgasmo, cuando se había abandonado de verdad. Sintió el rubor de la excitación en las mejillas y en el resto de su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta de par en par y confiaba en encontrar al hombre que pudiera satisfacer el anhelo sensual que todavía palpitaba por su cuerpo aquella mañana.

En cambio, sus ojos se posaron en un cowboy genuino, una especie que había estado extinguiéndose en el sur de Florida en los últimos diez años. Su figura alta y fibrosa ocupaba todo el umbral.

Tenía los muslos envueltos en unos vaqueros gastados y sus impresionantes pectorales cubiertos por una camisa vaquera con automáticos. Su rostro curtido era digno de cualquier hombre Marlboro, con sombrero de ala ancha incluido.

Era lo contrario del apuesto y deslumbrante Blaine Anderson, aunque aquel hombre también hacía suspirar. De hecho, de no estar intentando superar un terrible enamoramiento, Kurt estaría suspirando en aquellos instantes. Aunque también lo inquietaba un poco lo que aquel hombre Marlboro podía querer de Kurt a las siete de la mañana de un domingo.

—¿Mmm? —se ciñó el cinturón de su bata e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Entre los efectos del tórrido sueño y la presencia inesperada de aquel hombre, no era el joven sensato y práctico de costumbre— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Maldita sea, confiaba en poder ayudarlo yo a usted. Soy Hunter...

Kurt profirió una exclamación; acababa de recordar quién era.

— ¡Señor Clarington! El psicólogo equino. Siento mucho haberme olvidado de nuestra cita.

Kurt lo había telefoneado a su rancho de Alabama la semana anterior para pedirle ayuda con Soberbio. El caballo se había criado en Rama Torcida y, aunque tenía una disposición dulcísima con Kurt, a sus tres años era muy temperamental y no quería tratar con nadie más. Kurt no podía vender un potro que solo la obedecía a él.

Aunque se consideraba un buen adiestrador, el caso de Soberbio lo superaba, y había decidido llamar a Hunter Clarington, un hombre que «susurraba» a los caballos.

Hunter frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos.

—He estado esperando junto a los establos, pero la oficina está cerrada con llave —unos sinceros ojos repararon en su bata, y Hunter dio un paso atrás— ¿Quiere que lo espere allí mientras... se viste?

—Buena idea —Kurt apreciaba a los hombres prácticos; Dios sabía que no había conocido a muchos. Claro que entre su padre maniaco-depresivo y su hedonista mejor amigo, Kurt tenía poca experiencia con los hombres— Serán cinco minutos si quiere ver a Soberbio a palo seco; diez, si prefiere tomarse un café.

Hunter Clarington sonrió y se tocó el ala del sombrero, como un personaje de una vieja película del Oeste.

—Café, gracias —giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en dirección al granero.

Kurt se concedió un largo momento para observarlo y se preguntó cómo sería su vida si pudiera olvidarse de Blaine Anderson y perseguir a un hombre como Hunter.

Por desgracia, su noche con Blaine no lo había ayudado a eliminar su obsesión porque no había podido convencerlo de que llevara a cabo su plan original hasta el final. Necesitaba disfrutar de Blaine Anderson al completo, de principio a fin. Solo entonces podría buscar a un hombre más conveniente para él; un hombre como Hunter Clarington.

Dio la espalda a la intrigante imagen del vaquero y se dispuso a preparar café. De todas formas, nunca tardaba más de sesenta segundos en vestirse.

Acababa de echar el café molido en el filtro cuando oyó voces en el exterior. O, mejor dicho, una voz.

—Para tu información, he recorrido todas las pasarelas de Europa.

El tono era una mezcla de indignación masculino y de orgullo felino. Intrigado, Kurt dejó el medidor de agua para echar un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina. Sebastián el Alemán Escultural se hallaba cara a cara con el Vaquero Americano por Excelencia, con un dedo clavado en el pecho de él. ¿Qué narices hacía Sebastián en el rancho un domingo por la mañana?

—Si quieres, encanto —prosiguió el modelo, y movió una cadera casi inexistente—, puedes preguntárselo a cualquier casa de modas de Milán o París, y todos te lo confirmarán. Me he ganado una reputación imbatible—Sebastián elevó el mentón— Un poco de grava no es problema para mí.

Kurt no oyó la respuesta de Hunter, pero vio cómo movía los labios y se llevaba la mano al sombrero con la misma cortesía que había exhibido con Kurt y, después, cómo Sebastián se ruborizaba antes de alejarse corriendo hacia la senda de entrada de la casa.

Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Kurt terminó de echar agua en la cafetera, pero se le derramó un poco sobre la encimera de azulejos. Unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta le impidieron recogerla. Kurt la abrió, demasiado curioso para ir a vestirse primero.

Sebastián entró hecho un torbellino; sus buenos modales brillaban por su ausencia.

— ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sebastián. Si estás buscando a Blaine, te llevarás un chasco. No está aquí.

Sebastián sonrió mientras hurgaba en un voluminoso bolso de cuero marrón que llevaba al hombro.

—Raras veces se despierta en la misma cama en la que se acuesta. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Kurt inspiró hondo e intentó no apretar los dientes.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—A decirte que no te acerques a Blaine —su acento alemán se había suavizado. Sacó una pitillera metálica del bolso y, al abrirla, dejó al descubierto unos cigarrillos largos y delgados con un sello extranjero en la colina— Está comprometido.

Kurt alargó el brazo y le cerró la pitillera; no quería que se le llenara la casa de humo.

— ¿Y crees que eso me interesa por...?

No iba a contarle a Sebastián Smythe lo mucho que se preocupaba por Blaine. Había protegido su amistad de envidiosos aspirantes a novios durante años. No estaba dispuesto a entablar una pelea con un hombre que iba a llevarse una decepción por no poder cazar a un donjuán empedernido.

Sebastián se guardó la pitillera en la bolsa con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo quería ahorrarte sufrimiento. No me gustaría que te hicieras ilusiones con Blaine para luego darte cuenta de que es propiedad inequívoca de un hombre al que no puedes desplazar.

Sebastián sonrió a Kurt, como si quisiera suavizar el golpe. Claro que Kurt no se sentía muy vulnerable. Retrocedió hasta el muro bajo de piedra que circundaba la pequeña fuente y el jardín en miniatura del centro del vestíbulo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿acabas de decir que Blaine Anderson es propiedad de alguien?

—Sí, mía.

A pesar de su falta de modales, Kurt no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de compasión por un hombre capaz de malinterpretar tanto a otro como Blaine.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que se te romperá el corazón si intentas atarte a un hombre que está más orgulloso de su soltería que de su récord de media de bateo en la liga menor?

— ¿Su qué? —Parpadeó Sebastián, y frunció sus cejas perfectamente perfiladas. Suspirando

—Blaine no se comprometerá nunca con ningún hombre.

Sebastián exhaló un suspiro furibundo entre los labios, casi como si estuviera exhalando el humo que Kurt le había negado. Lo miró con paciencia exagerada.

—La única razón de que Blaine no se haya comprometido todavía es que no he hecho aparente que quiero el derecho exclusivo. En cuanto nos sentemos y charlemos tranquilamente, le encantará practicar la monogamia conmigo.

La expresión de seriedad y de condescendencia de Sebastián confirmaba que este creía todo lo que decía.

—Bien —de todas formas, nada de lo que dijera en aquellos momentos disuadiría a Sebastián. No tenía sentido perder la mañana discutiendo cuando debía reunirse con Hunter en los establos y ocuparse de Soberbio— Gracias por el avance sobre tu relación con Blaine. Créeme, seré el primero en correr en dirección contraria si empieza a recitar los beneficios de la monogamia.

Una vocecita lo llamó mentiroso. Kurt se negó a escucharla.

Sebastián asintió, se colgó mejor la bolsa del hombro.

—Te dejaré con tu café —señaló de forma significativa la taza vacía que Kurt había estado moviendo durante la conversación—Y con tu vaquero —puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en Hunter y chasqueó la lengua.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera explicarle que Hunter no era «su» vaquero, Sebastián salió por la puerta y se alejó por la senda de entrada con paso firme.

Blaine consultó su reloj, de pie como estaba a la entrada de los establos privados del rancho Rama Torcida. Había podido mantenerse lejos de Kurt durante ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres horas enteras?

Quizá no hubiera hecho un trabajo excelente alejándose de Kurt, pero había recordado la consulta de Soberbio y sentía curiosidad por conocer al psicólogo de caballos que Kurt había contratado.

Además, era su última oportunidad para supervisar el trabajo de un extraño en el rancho. Siempre se había encargado de estar presente cuando un nuevo miembro del equipo se incorporaba al trabajo, o cuando se presentaban nuevos vendedores. Kurt era muy capaz como criador, pero Blaine temía que su carácter solitario lo indujera a ser ligeramente ingenuo respecto a la naturaleza humana. Por eso, Blaine había asumido la tarea de asegurarse de que nadie lo timaba, engañaba o estafaba.

Convencido de que estaba rondando el rancho por razones estrictamente altruistas y no porque quisiera ver a Kurt, Blaine atravesó las puertas de la cuadra y entró en el entorno equino de alta tecnología que el propia Kurt había diseñado. Las dos paredes estaban bordeadas de establos espaciosos. En el granero había establos de lavado, en los que los caballos contaban con más surtidores y mejor presión de agua que el cuarto de baño del apartamento de Blaine.

Había cierto bullicio; los empleados de Rama Torcida estaban conduciendo a los caballos a los pastos para su ejercicio matutino. Sin embargo, la puerta del establo de Soberbio, el último del pasillo, permanecía cerrada. Blaine apretó el paso y, al acercarse, oyó una suave risa ronca que emergía del pequeño recinto. Era una risa suave y erótica, seguida del susurro grave de otra persona.

Un temor gélido le recorrió las venas al comprender que una de las voces pertenecía a Kurt. Solo que no era exactamente miedo lo que sentía. Más bien, temor suave, y un poco de enojo. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Estaba celoso!

Se quedó estupefacto; nunca había sentido celos de nada ni de nadie. Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que la desagradable sensación que le retorcía el estómago solo podía deberse a que había otro hombre haciendo reír a Kurt. Más le valdría que no lo hiciera sonrojarse o Blaine tendría que matarlo. Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto ansiaba ser el hombre que lo hiciera ruborizarse algún día.

Apretando los dientes Blaine se abalanzó contra la puerta del establo, decidido a hacer ver a sus ocupantes lo furioso que estaba. Y la imagen que lo recibió no lo aplacó lo más mínimo.

Kurt estaba de pie junto a su caballo favorito, acariciándole el hocico y arrullándolo mientras un desconocido permanecía a su lado, con las manos puestas amistosamente sobre las caderas de Kurt. En el misma lugar en que Blaine lo había tocado la noche anterior.

Los señaló con el dedo y no pensó en lo que dijo. Balbució lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Te importaría decirme qué diablos ha sido de la monogamia?

* * *

_._

_Me encanta Blaine celoso :P_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

**7**

Kurt fue el primero en moverse, el primero en romper el contacto físico con el donjuán del sombrero texano. Lástima que no pareciera tan arrepentido como debería. De hecho, clavó en él sus ojos azules con expresión furibunda.

—¿Y a ti te importaría decirme qué ha sido de los buenos modales? —le espetó.

Soberbio se movió dentro del establo, piafando al detectar el enojo de Kurt. El casanova del sombrero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a retroceder. Y a mirar a Kurt.

Maldito fuera. Blaine nunca se había fijado en que Kurt atrajera la atención de los hombres. Desde el día anterior, veía miradas masculinas dirigidas hacia él.

—Los buenos modales no son una prioridad cuando veo que alguien intenta seducir a mi mejor amigo.

El vaquero del rincón enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Su mejor amigo?

—Y tanto que sí —Blaine se alegraba de tener una excusa para lanzar una mirada furibunda a aquel lascivo. Se llevaría una alegría si este reaccionaba pegándole. Pero el acompañante de Kurt se limitó a asentir y a intentar disimular una sonrisa de regocijo.

Kurt se abrió paso entre ellos.

—No ha habido seducción alguna, Blaine, y me molesta que lo sugieras. Acabas de interrumpir un momento importante entre Soberbio y yo y no te perdonaré que hayas entorpecido su tratamiento con tu melodrama matutino —dio una palmadita al caballo en el morro antes de salir dando zancadas del establo.

Blaine giró sobre sus talones para seguir a Kurt. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, no había pantalón de cuero a la vista. Con vaqueros azules y camisa holgada, Kurt lucía su indumentaria habitual, pero a Blaine no le parecía el mismo. De pronto, en lugar de ver la camisa holgada que escondía sus magníficos pectorales y abdomen.

—No consentiré que me hagas parecer el malo, Kurt, cuando eras tú quien estaba cediendo a las caricias de otro hombre tres horas después de que yo saliera de tu cama.

Detuvo sus pasos. Despacio, giró en redondo junto al portón de la cuadra.

— ¿Cediendo a las caricias de otro hombre? — Arrugó la nariz— ¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso...? —se quedó boquiabierto— Dios mío, Blaine. No me digas que estás celoso del susurrador de caballos.

Blaine nunca había experimentado una migraña, pero el dolor penetrante que sentía en la parte posterior de la cabeza tenía que ser algo parecido.

—Por supuesto que no estoy... —ni siquiera podía pronunciar la condenada palabra.

— ¡Estás celoso! —Kurt apretó las manos con deleite, atrayendo la atención de Blaine a los dedos increíblemente suaves que habían viajado por su cuerpo la noche anterior.

—Dios, Kurt, ¡no es nada de eso!

— ¿Desde cuándo generas un instinto posesivo con tus aventuras de una noche?

Aquello fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Blaine abrió las puertas del establo y lo arrastró al sol matutino, confiando en que así no los oyera nadie.

—Lo de ayer no fue una aventura de una noche.

— ¿Significa eso que hoy habrá una repetición? —Kurt parpadeó con tanta picardía en sus ojos azules que Blaine se preguntó cómo podía haberlo considerado ingenuo.

—No —inspiró hondo para acorazar su cuerpo contra la reacción ansiosa de pasar otra noche con Kurt— Significa que no puedes llamarlo «aventura de una noche» cuando no... — ¿cómo decirlo con delicadeza?

— ¿Cuando no llegamos hasta el final? —sugirió Kurt, captando la atención de uno de los universitarios que paseaban a los caballos—Ahora que lo dices, quería hablarte de eso.

Suspirando, Blaine lo sujetó por el codo y rodeó con Kurt los establos. Lo último que necesitaba era que un empleado se lo quedara mirando. Nunca le había importado que el mundo entero admirara a Sebastián en ropa interior sobre una pasarela milanesa, pero le estallaba la cabeza solo de pensar en que un ojo masculino podía fijarse en Kurt. No había duda de que necesitaba superar aquella obsesión.

—Quizá no sea el mejor momento para hablar, con tanta gente alrededor —sugirió Blaine.

—Quizá no, pero a ti no te ha molestado interrumpir la primera sesión de Soberbio con el psicólogo equino. Sabes lo importante que es para mí vender ese caballo, Blaine, y no podré hacerlo si sigue rebelándose ante cualquiera que lo mira — apoyó un pie en el travesaño inferior de la cerca que rodeaba el pasto situado detrás del establo y se quedó mirando a los caballos que no estaban paseando en aquel momento.

—Y tienes mucha prisa por venderlo, ¿verdad? —le espetó Blaine, sorprendido de lo mucho que lo irritaba la impaciencia de Kurt. Este le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad antes de deslizaría de nuevo hacia el grupo de caballos que pastaban en la pradera.

—Es la solución para adquirir el porcentaje mayoritario del criadero. Si no vendo a Soberbio, hasta el próximo año no tendré ninguna otra opción de venta tan provechosa.

—¿Y soy tan déspota que no puedes soportar que siga al mando durante ese tiempo? — los dos sabían que Blaine era el socio silencioso. Había estado vagando por Estados Unidos, como jugador de béisbol y como estudiante de la vida, durante casi todos los años que se conocían. Así que no solía estar en Florida para decirle cómo llevar el negocio. Además, había ganado bastante dinero por su cuenta durante la última década para no tener que preocuparse por los beneficios que generaba el rancho.

—No se trata de eso, y lo sabes —Kurt giró en redondo hacia él. Apoyó una bota en el travesaño inferior de la cerca y los codos, en el superior. La posición atraía la mirada de Blaine a aquel magnífico cuerpo que había podido tocar y saborear la noche anterior—Necesito ser independiente.

—Eres el hombre más independiente que conozco, y solo tienes veinticuatro años —replicó— ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero tener que depender de otras personas para ser feliz o sentirme seguro.

El seductor que llevaba dentro no pudo resistir la tentación de bromear. Se apoyó en la valla, junto a Kurt.

—Vamos, Kurt. Tienes que reconocer que anoche logré hacerte un poco feliz.

—No digo que otras personas no puedan procurarme placer — ¿sería imaginación de Blaine o veía un leve rubor en sus mejillas? Kurt carraspeó y levantó la mandíbula— No quiero tener que depender de nadie más para satisfacer... mis necesidades básicas.

Una visión momentánea de Kurt atormentándolo eróticamente con su capacidad de procurarse su propio placer actuó como una zanahoria ante su cuerpo ávido de sexo. Se puso rígido de pies a cabeza. Duro. Anhelante.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la valla para no mirarlo y poder recuperar el control.

—Pero soy yo el único que te ayuda con el rancho —dijo con voz ahogada— Puedes confiar en mí como socio mayoritario un año más, para que Soberbio pueda hacerse dócil a su ritmo.

Kurt clavó la mirada en un punto del horizonte y guardó silencio.

— ¿No te fías de mí un año más? —insistió Blaine.

—No es que no me fíe, es que quiero demostrarme algo a mí mismo. Me he pasado toda mi infancia adaptándome a los cambios de humor de mi padre y no puedo pasar un día más satisfaciendo las necesidades ni obedeciendo las normas de otras personas. Me he propuesto ser autosuficiente a los veinticinco años, y ningún caballo terco va a impedírmelo. Tengo un comprador interesado en Soberbio y, con la ayuda de Hunter, estará listo cuando finalmente se efectúe la venta.

La mirada de pura determinación de los ojos de Kurt le recordaba a Blaine la resolución poderosa de su hermano mayor de mantener a la familia tras el abandono de su padre. No se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que se parecía Kurt a Cooper en su decidida búsqueda de independencia, y en su férrea determinación de no confiar nunca en nadie más.

Blaine, por el contrario, nunca se había sentido llamado a demostrarse nada a sí mismo, como su hermano y como Kurt. Le bastaba abrirse paso en la vida con su encanto, libre de responsabilidades.

Elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, Soberbio es asunto tuyo. No puedo sino solidarizarme con una criatura que va a recibir atención psicológica.

—O quizá no me guste la idea de que un psicólogo equino crea que puede tocarte —añadió Blaine en tono bromista y sugerente.

Kurt tenía la clara impresión de que Blaine empleaba su encanto sexual como un sustituto de emociones más profundas. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar aquella percepción, porque Blaine se acercó a Kurt desplegando su magnetismo. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose cautivar por él.

—Cuando vi sus dedos en tus caderas, en lo único que pude pensar era en que yo te había tocado ahí —bajó la vista a los vaqueros de Kurt— Y que me había encantado.

El calor recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt con el empuje de un purasangre en la recta final de una carrera. El día anterior había tenido que perseguir a Blaine y, prácticamente, maniatarlo para que se fijara en él. Resultaba abrumador saber que Blaine Anderson lo estaba seduciendo. Si no con sus acciones, al menos, con sus palabras.

—Soberbio estaba nervioso porque había una persona nueva en el establo. Me dio un empujón un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado y Hunter me estaba ayudando a mantenerme en pie.

— ¿Hunter? —Blaine pronunció el nombre como si fuera una enfermedad infecciosa.

—El psicólogo equino. Se llama Hunter Clarington.

—Ah —los hombros de Blaine se relajaron un poco.

Aquel día, Blaine parecía formar parte del rancho Rama Torcida. Se había cambiado los pantalones cortos por unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris con el logo de la Asociación de Criadores de Caballos. Kurt tenía una igual en su cajón.

Blaine retrocedió, una clara indicación visual de que se estaba echando atrás y rehuyendo cualquier flirteo. Pero Kurt no iba a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente. Tras el encuentro de la noche anterior, estaba más hambriento que nunca, y más lejos de superar su viejo enamoramiento.

—Así que Hunter no estaba reclamando ningún derecho sobre mi cuerpo —se apartó de la cerca y se aproximó a él— Sinceramente, todavía estoy esperando a que retomes lo que dejamos anoche.

Blaine ya lo estaba negando con la cabeza y Kurt ni siquiera había completado la idea.

—No...

—A no ser que tengas miedo.

—No es una cuestión de miedo.

—Entonces, ven a verme el próximo fin de semana —lo acorraló contra la cerca, sin darle espacio para escapar. Si no quería saber nada de Kurt, tendría que decírselo.

—Tengo que ir a Tampa el próximo fin de semana por motivos de trabajo y después...

—Entonces, pásate por aquí a la semana siguiente. El comprador de Soberbio vendrá el jueves. Puedes venir a despedirte de mi caballo y cenar conmigo.

—Quiero, Kurt —una llamarada de calor en sus ojos lo hizo creerlo— Pero lo nuestro es... complicado.

—Creo que podríamos decidirlo si pasáramos un rato juntos —no había pretendido parecer tan sugerente. Acosando a Blaine, se había convertido en un lanzado en veinticuatro horas.

Para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine asintió.

—Decididamente, necesitamos analizar lo que esto significa para nosotros a largo plazo. Me pasaré el jueves y...

— ¿Analizar?

—Exacto. Además, estás empeñado en vender a Soberbio, y quiero estar presente cuando se vaya —lo rodeó y Kurt retrocedió lo justo para dejarlo pasar.

Podía ser generoso porque había obtenido una pequeña victoria. Mientras veía a Blaine alejarse por la senda de entrada hacia el granero donde solía aparcar su motocicleta, Kurt se contentaba sabiendo que volvería a verlo. De hecho, lo sorprendía la ilusión que le hacía esa perspectiva. Echaría de menos su presencia en el rancho.

Por esporádicas que hubieran sido sus apariciones, Kurt siempre había sabido que llamaría a su puerta para ayudarlo, para bromear con Kurt, para obligarlo a no trabajar tanto...

Negándose a preocuparse por un futuro incierto, Kurt desechó el pensamiento. Suponiendo que pudiera vender el caballo sin problemas, Blaine y Kurt dispondrían de una velada más antes de que él se marchara del Rama Rota para siempre.

Y de ningún modo se la pasarían «analizando».

Sebastián corrió a apagar su cigarrillo al avistar a Blaine. Por fin.

Lo había visto llegar a Rama Torcida hacía una hora, después de su conversación con Kurt, cuando se disponía a abandonar el rancho. En lugar de hacer autostop, había regresado a las instalaciones para no dejar a Blaine en manos de su principal rival.

Después de ver a Blaine aparcar la Harley en el granero y desaparecer dentro de una de las edificaciones, Sebastián se había acercado a la motocicleta con intención de esperar. No pensaba localizarlo entre tantos animales malolientes.

Se aposentó en la motocicleta y logró adoptar una pose sensual justo cuando él abria de par en par la puerta del granero. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Vienes hacia aquí? —le preguntó desde el otro extremo del recinto iluminado de cemento, lleno de herramientas y pequeños tractores. Se le pasó por la cabeza flexionar las piernas por encima del manillar, pero no estaba seguro de poder efectuar aquella maniobra.

Blaine redujo el paso al aproximarse a él.

—Casi prefiero no saber qué haces aquí.

—Estoy allanando el camino de nuestra relación, por supuesto —Sebastián bajó los brazos y los abrió— Puedes demostrarme tu gratitud cuando quieras.

Y Blaine era deliciosamente capaz de adorar a un hombre. Sebastián no había estado con muchos hombres, pero sí con suficientes para saber que Blaine era diferente. Sabía cómo hacerlo sentirse especial, importante.

Lástima que no pudiera reconocer una insinuación cuando la oía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lo apremió, dejando caer los brazos, vacíos, a los costados, todavía sentado en la motocicleta— ¿Tienes miedo de que nos vea tu socio? —no pudo evitar el sarcasmo que destilaban sus palabras.

—Es mi mejor amigo —le espetó Blaine, sin su encanto acostumbrado. Quizá se diera cuenta, porque exhaló un largo suspiro—. ¿Podemos dejar a Kurt a un lado?

—En eso estaba pensando —Sebastián dejaría a Kurt mordiendo el polvo mientras él viajaba hacia el ocaso en la motocicleta de su Príncipe Azul—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Miami este fin de semana? Podemos hacer esquí acuático, y te llevaré al desfile internacional de bañadores en el que estarán todos mis amigos.

Casi todos los hombres salivaban ante la perspectiva de ver a modelos en bañador. Blaine puso cara de considerarlo un suplicio.

—Lo siento, Sebastián. Ya no estoy de vacaciones... No puedo hacer esas escapadas impulsivas — consultó despacio su reloj—. Precisamente, ahora llego tarde a una reunión.

Sebastián corrió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta, dispuesto a seguir a Blaine adonde quiera que se dirigiera. Se había mudado a Tampa para cazar al hombre de su vida, y no pensaba irse sin él.

—Estupendo —Sebastián sonrió, batió las pestañas—. ¿Por qué no me dejas dondequiera que vayas?

— ¿En una parcela en mitad de ninguna parte? —Blaine se inclinó y lo levantó en brazos— No.

Antes de poder apreciar la emoción de sentirse envuelto en aquellos brazos fuertes, Blaine lo soltó sin ceremonias entre un vehículo todo terreno y un remolque de caballos.

— ¡Espera! —regresó hecho una furia hacia la motocicleta, pero su grito se perdió en el bramido ronco de la Harley. Y, para desolación suya, Blaine Anderson salió disparado del granero, dejándolo envuelto en una nube de polvo.

¿Aquel era su Príncipe Azul? De no ser por el placer que aquel hombre podía procurarle, Sebastián habría tenido que reconsiderar su elección. En aquellos momentos, se limitó a gritarle una retahíla de epítetos mientras salía del granero por su propio pie. Aunque hubiera llevado una vida privilegiada los últimos años, todavía sabía cómo luchar por lo que quería.

Por Blaine, el hombre perfecto para él, estaba dispuesto a esforzarse un poco. En cuanto comprendiera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cedería. Entonces, podría recompensarlo por su horrible comportamiento de aquel día.

Una camioneta azul salió a la carretera desde un camino de tierra a pocos metros de distancia. Por suerte para él, el vehículo iba en su misma dirección, de regreso a Tampa. Prometiéndose aprender a conducir y comprarse un auto muy pronto, Sebastián sacó el dedo para hacer autostop. Había conocido a personas interesantes viajando de aquella manera, pero sabía que siempre que subía al coche de un desconocido estaba corriendo un riesgo.

La camioneta se detuvo a su lado. La puerta del pasajero se abrió de par en par, empujada desde el interior. Sebastián pisó el guardabarros para encaramarse al lustroso vehículo de color azul marino, deseando poder ver mejor al conductor antes de comprometerse a entrar.

Reconoció el rasposo acento sureño casi en el mismo momento en que vio al vaquero alto y curtido que se encontraba detrás del volante.

— ¿Es que un chico de ciudad como tú no sabe que no debe subir al auto de un desconocido?

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_=)_


	8. Capítulo 8

**8**

El criador de caballos Hunter Clarington siempre había sido un caballero. Tratar a los hombres con cortesía y respeto había sido una piedra angular de su estricta educación sureña y había aplicado aquella enseñanza con cada hombre que había conocido.

Así que no tenía sentido estar sentado en su camioneta, ahogando una carcajada al ver la sonrisa de portada de Sebastián Smythe metamorfosearse en pucheros. Pero claro, poco tenía Sebastián Smythe que lo hiciera sentirse un caballero.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy? —preguntó, levantando el mentón mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se abrochaba el cinturón. Era evidente que no lo consideraba una amenaza para una autostopista desprevenida.

Hunter alargó el brazo por encima de las piernas mundialmente famosas de Sebastián y cerró la puerta.

—Dos portadas en bañador en el Sports Illustrated te convierte en una celebridad, ¿no? — todo Norteamérica había visto su rostro en incontables revistas a lo largo de los últimos cinco años. Tenía rasgos perfectos, presididos por sus generosos labios. Era una fantasía sexual con patas.

A la mención de su conocido estatus, Sebastián reaccionó con furor. Se enderezó, cuadró los hombros, Hunter perdió el hilo de tanto movimiento sin duda diseñado para hacer babear a un hombre.

—Bien, entonces, no te importará dejarme en el centro de la ciudad. Preferiblemente, cerca del festival Gasparilla —no pedía, ordenaba.

— ¿Y crees que tener un rostro famoso es excusa para tus malos modales? —cambiando de marcha, salió a la carretera principal.

Hunter esperaba que volviera a indignarse pero, en aquella ocasión, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a rebuscar en su gigantesco bolso.

—Mis modales no son peores que los tuyos. En mi caso, es natural que sea altivo. Soy rico, mimado, y la presunción es un arma maravillosa en los negocios. ¿Tú qué excusa tienes?

Hunter no estaba dispuesto a contársela. No le convenía reconocer su lujuria, pura y simple.

—Nada tan racional como la tuya, te lo garantizo —lo vio cambiar de mano una pitillera de plata—. ¿Quieres fuego?

— ¿Te importaría? —La mirada de gratitud que le dirigió, tuvo en Hunter el mismo impacto que un rayo. En aquel momento, vislumbró lo que podría ser recibir otro tipo de gratitudes más sensuales...

Rebuscó entre un montón de mapas de la guantera de la camioneta, negándose a recorrer caminos imposibles con la imaginación. Encontró un encendedor viejo y lo prendió después de dos intentos frustrados. Sebastián se inclinó hacia la llama, sujetando la mano de Hunter con la suya para que no temblara. Una chispa saltó de su piel a la de Hunter que no tenía nada que ver con el envase de combustible que sostenía.

Cuando Sebastián lo miró, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus luminosos ojos verdes, y Hunter se sintió halagado de que él también hubiera sentido la atracción. Aunque, a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se retiró al otro extremo del asiento, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¿Quieres? —Sebastián le extendió la pitillera con mano un poco trémula. ¿Lo pondría nervioso?, se preguntó Hunter. Le costaba creer que el mismo hombre que no vacilaba en hacer autostop en una carretera poco transitada de Florida se dejara intimidar por simple química sexual.

—No, gracias. Lo dejé —de su abanico de vicios, el tabaco había sido el más fácil de abandonar.

— ¿En serio? —Sebastián bajó la ventanilla hasta la mitad y soltó una bocanada de humo al aire húmedo de Florida— En mi opinión, los ex fumadores son los más intransigentes.

Parecía relajarse un poco escudándose con su lengua viperina.

—Yo no —Hunter volvió a dejar el encendedor en la guantera deseando no haber descubierto que tocar a Sebastián era mucho más explosivo que hablar con él— Soy un firme creyente de que a cada cual, lo suyo.

Sebastián le lanzó una mirada cínica antes de volver a contemplar el paisaje por la ventanilla. No dejaba de moverse: o estaba muy nervioso en su compañía o era un adicto empedernido a la cafeína. En cualquier caso, Hunter no podía evitar preguntarse si existiría una manera de relajarlo unos minutos. O unos días... Noches.

—Soy Hunter Clarington —dijo, recordando sus modales cuando pasaban de largo unos puestos de fruta de vendedores ambulantes—. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? Seré lo menos intransigente que pueda.

Seguramente, no debería haber expuesto a su ego a ver la reacción de Sebastián, pero nunca había sido un cobarde. Cómo no, Sebastián abrió los ojos con sorpresa... al menos, Hunter esperaba que fuera sorpresa y no leve horror. Se quedó boquiabierto y se le escapó el cigarrillo de la mano por el hueco de la ventanilla. No eran buenos indicios para su cortejo.

—Mejor, no —moviendo la cabeza con más vehemencia de la estrictamente necesaria, cruzó los brazos y exhibió su negativa con cada faceta de su lenguaje corporal.

— ¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que salir con un vaquero de Alabama? —no acostumbraba a hostigar a un hombre, pero su licenciatura en psicología y sus instintos sobre la naturaleza humana le indicaban que Sebastián Smythe se sentía más cómodo conversando tras el escudo de la disputa verbal.

—Estoy con Blaine Anderson. Supongo que lo conoces, si vas al Rama Torcida.

Sí, lo conocía.

—Desde esta mañana, cuando se puso hecho una furia porque me había acercado demasiado a Kurt Hummel. Pensé que eran pareja.

Hunter casi podía ver el humo que salía por las orejas de Sebastián.

—Qué va. Blaine y yo somos pareja desde hace meses.

—Pues es curioso que lo viera saliendo a toda mecha en su Harley diez minutos antes de que te encontrara haciendo dedo —Hunter apostaría su negocio de crianza de caballos a que Blaine Anderson estaba obsesionado con Kurt. Lo cual, a su modo de pensar, dejaba a Sebastián disponible para un hombre con un poco de paciencia.

—No sabía que yo estaba en el rancho, imagino —replicó Sebastián, y elevó su perfecta nariz.

—Si cenas conmigo, se pondría muy celoso — sí, era un manipulador, pero también había sido un maleducado con él aquel día.

La idea captó la atención de Sebastián, que arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Nada mejor que un poco de rivalidad para motivar a un hombre.

Sebastián frunció sus labios perfectos. Hunter se quedó mirando aquella boca, tan hechizado que estuvo a punto de derribar unos cuantos conos naranja que señalizaban unas obras del borde de la carretera.

—Está bien —accedió por fin—. Pero solo si se da la posibilidad de que Blaine nos vea juntos. Y deberás comportante como un caballero —lo miró con ojos entornados, como si todavía dudara de su capacidad de ser galante—. Si lo hacemos, será a mi manera.

—Cariño, soy todo tuyo —Hunter reprimió la sonrisa que le cosquilleaba en los labios.

Semana y media más tarde, Blaine estaba dando los últimos toques a una moldura de encargo en su taller. No recordaba cuándo no había podido pensar en otro hombre. Dios sabía que llevaba días intentándolo.

Apagó la sierra, retiró una capa fina de aserrín de la elaborada pieza de madera tallada y dio por terminada su jornada. Habían transcurrido diez días desde que había salido lanzando grava del Rama Torcida y, desde entonces, el único hombre que había podido imaginar semidesnudo en su mente había sido Kurt Hummel.

No era una buena señal.

Desesperado, había hecho una escapada durante el fin de semana. Su hermano mayor le había pedido que llevara su barco a la tranquila ciudad costera de Twin Palms, y Blaine había aprovechado la oportunidad de cambiar de aires. Lástima que la travesía no lo hubiera ayudado a olvidarse de Kurt. Al contrario, presenciar la felicidad reciente de su hermano con la artista Michelle Quentin lo había hecho comprender que no tenía ni idea de cómo mantener una relación estable.

Consultó su reloj y advirtió que debía salir disparado si quería llegar al rancho a tiempo de despedirse de Soberbio. Y de Kurt.

No podía seguir sin verlo, ni sin hablar seriamente de su relación para volver a reducirla a una estricta «amistad».

Se embutió el casco en la cabeza, montó en la Harley y se dirigió al Norte, dando gracias por el largo trayecto a Rama Torcida, durante el cual podría ordenar sus pensamientos. Se despediría de Soberbio porque era un caballo sensacional. Blaine y Kurt lo habían ayudado a nacer y, por alguna razón, el caballo siempre había seguido a Kurt como una sombra; incluso lo rescató una noche del río cuando otro caballo lo arrojó al agua.

Blaine no podía hacer menos que estar presente cuando Kurt consumara su venta para, con los beneficios, pasar a ser el socio mayoritario de Rama Torcida.

Maldición, aquello lo molestaba horrores.

Media hora más tarde, cuando detenía la motocicleta en el Rama Torcida, Blaine seguía igual de atormentado. Dobló la esquina de los establos privados y avistó el corral de arena en el que Soberbio estaba ejercitándose. Había dos figuras apoyadas en la cerca, más o menos como Kurt y él habían estado la semana anterior.

No necesitaba ver la cara del hombre alto del sombrero tejano para saber que el compañero de Kurt era Hunter Clarington, el psicólogo personal de Soberbio y claro admirador de aquel. No lo estaba tocando en aquellos momentos pero, seguramente, lo haría en un par de minutos.

La extraña sensación de celos que había experimentado la última vez que los había visto juntos resurgió con furor. Su plan de decir «hola y adiós» se evaporó ante la urgencia de exclamar: «Quítale las manos de encima a Kurt y apártate de mi camino».

Hunter advirtió su presencia y dio un codazo a Kurt para hacerle saber que tenían compañía. Blaine se había puesto más tenso al presenciar el contacto físico de aquel codazo, pero Hunter dio un claro paso atrás, apartándose de Kurt. Chico listo.

—Hola, Blaine —lo saludó Kurt. Sus vaqueros gastados se ceñían con suavidad a sus caderas y cubrían unas botas que conservaba desde que iba al instituto. La camisa roja era nueva; al menos, que él supiera. No se parecía mucho a las camisetas que solía usar para trabajar y que camuflaban el increíble cuerpo que Blaine había descubierto— Soberbio está en plena forma esta tarde.

Soberbio no era el único. Kurt estaba tan magnífico que hacía daño verlo.

A medida que se acercaba, vio la animación de su mirada, la energía de sus movimientos. Realmente, le hacía ilusión empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Un capítulo que no lo incluía a él ni al caballo cuyo alumbramiento habían presenciado juntos.

—Tiene buen aspecto —corroboró, obligándose a desviar la mirada hacia el lustroso caballo negro

—Hunter dice que ha estado respondiendo muy bien esta semana, así que me siento optimista — se quedó mirando a Blaine—. ¿Estás bien?

Iba a despedirse de la única amistad sólida que había podido entablar en la vida y no había podido desear a ningún hombre salvo a Kurt en los últimos diez días. Diablos, sí, estaba como una rosa.

—Nunca había estado mejor.

Kurt lo miró con aire crítico mientras Hunter llamaba al caballo. Afortunadamente, el ruido de unos neumáticos sobre la grava y el chirrido de un remolque de caballos ahorraron a Blaine el interrogatorio.

—Parece que tu cliente ya está aquí.

Una lustrosa camioneta negra con dos lenguas rojas de fuego en los costados se detuvo al otro lado de los establos. Kurt avanzó para estrecharle la mano al recién llegado, un ranchero desabrido de barba tupida y chaqueta roja y negra, a juego con su camioneta. Kurt parecía sentirse a gusto con el comprador; Blaine lo vio asentir a algo que el hombre le decía. Sonreía. Reía.

Su expectación ante la venta, era palpable, y no por la perspectiva de un jugoso beneficio. No, Kurt quería vender a Soberbio para cortar unos cuantos lazos con Blaine y ser el socio mayoritario del rancho. ¿Cuándo había desarrollado tanta sed de independencia?

Kurt le hizo una seña a Hunter y el vaquero se puso manos a la obra. Kurt se quedó mirando el caballo, que nunca se apartaba mucho de él cuando estaba en el rancho, y pareció enviarle un mensaje callado con los ojos. «Compórtate».

Tenía gracia que Blaine pudiera oírlo a treinta metros de distancia.

Hunter condujo al caballo hacia la senda de entrada y al remolque que lo aguardaba. El lustroso potro de tres años estaba lavado, cepillado y adornado con su mejor brida. Parecía un modelo de portada de una revista de caballos... hasta que se aproximó a la rampa del remolque.

Soberbio se desplazó lateralmente y se detuvo. Blaine se abalanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a ayudar. Quizá no coincidiera con la decisión de Kurt de vender el caballo, pero sabía lo importante que era para Kurt y haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que Soberbio subiera la rampa del remolque. Se colocó a un costado del animal, que quedó flanqueado por Blaine y por Hunter. Soberbio se plantó, reculó, bufó.

— ¿Y si lo llevas tú? —le dijo Hunter a Kurt. Soberbio estaba cabeceando y piafando.

—No —Blaine le quitó las riendas a Hunter, porque no quería que Kurt se interpusiera entre cuatrocientos kilos de caballo terco y el remolque. Soberbio estaba nervioso y crispado.

Kurt se acercó de todas formas, alargando la mano hacia la brida al tiempo que arrullaba al animal.

—Puedo llevarlo, Blaine —susurró, manteniendo contacto visual con Soberbio mientras se aproximaba.

—Es demasiado impredecible, maldita sea.

Como si quisiera demostrarlo, Soberbio corcoveó y saltó, arrancando las riendas de las manos de Blaine con tanta fuerza que el cuero le abrasó las palmas de las manos. Mientras Soberbio elevaba las patas delanteras con intención de alejarse a galope hacia el prado, el cliente de Kurt profirió una retahíla de maldiciones y Hunter silbó entre dientes.

Blaine, por el contrario, se identificaba con el potro. No podía evitar pensar que el caballo no quería un lazo en torno al cuello, lo mismo que él.

—No hay trato —resopló el cliente barbudo, que ya regresaba a su camioneta—. No tengo tiempo para domesticar a un caballo temperamental.

— ¡Espere! —gritó Kurt, apresurándose a alcanzarlo. Pero el motor de la camioneta ahogaba su voz. El ranchero estaba dando marcha atrás—. ¡No es temperamental! —Le gritó Kurt con insólito enojo; pero el hombre ya estaba saliendo hecho una furia del rancho— Solo... —dejó la frase en el aire, con los hombros caídos.

—Solo quiere estar contigo —dijo Hunter, frotándose la mandíbula con la mirada puesta en la pradera. Blaine y Kurt siguieron su mirada y vieron a Soberbio pastando tranquilamente y espantando moscas con la cola, como si no acabara de tener un arranque de furia.

Kurt profirió un gemido ahogado que, posiblemente, solo reflejaba un ápice de su exasperación. Se le veía engañosamente frágil y solo, abrazado como estaba a sí mismo, contemplando al animal que lo había decepcionado aquel día. Blaine ansiaba tocarlo, consolarlo, pero mantuvo las manos en su sitio. Hunter silbó al caballo y Soberbio se acercó trotando como un cachorro ansioso.

—Creo que quiere proteger a Kurt —dio unas palmaditas al cuello del animal y le habló a Blaine— ¿Tiene alguna razón para sentir un apego especial por Kurt?

—No debería, pero lo siente. Lo salvó en una ocasión, cuando otro caballo lo arrojó al río — Dios sabía que nadie más había reparado en la ausencia de él. Blaine estaba de viaje, con su equipo de béisbol. El padre de Kurt estaba demasiado deprimido para cuidar de su hijo.

— ¡Pero he criado y adiestrado a cientos de caballos! —protestó Kurt, dando a Soberbio una palmadita reacia en el morro—. No entiendo por qué este me tiene tanto apego.

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que se ha erigido en tu guardián.

Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía tantas cosas en común con Soberbio, después de todo. En lugar de huir del lazo, como Blaine llevaba haciendo tantos años, corría en dirección a él. El loco animal quería estar cerca de Kurt y cuidar de él.

Estupendo. Hasta un caballo era un amigo más leal que Blaine.

No era que Kurt no significara mucho para él; simplemente, había estado demasiado ocupado huyendo de cualquier atadura para darse cuenta.

Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en Kurt, Blaine absorbió cada detalle del único hombre con el que había querido estar después de una semana. El único que había conservado su interés después de haberlo visto desnudo.

Kurt rió y saltó hacia atrás cuando Soberbio le empujó el hombro con el morro. Una punzada de anhelo recorrió a Blaine, un ansia tan fuerte que no sabía cómo iba a poder reprimirse para no devorarlo allí mismo.

Deslizó una mano en torno a su brazo, y lo apartó del caballo y del vaquero de Alabama que llevaba viendo a Kurt sobradamente aquella semana.

Sentía su piel fresca y tersa bajo los dedos. Vagamente, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo unos cuantos grados, y se prometió averiguarlo. Aquella noche.

Kurt lo miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Quizá le extrañara que él iniciara un contacto físico después de lo mucho que lo había rehuido. Creyó sentir el torrente de adrenalina que fluía por las venas de Kurt a través de las yemas de los dedos. ¿O sería el suyo?

Lo condujo a un costado de los establos y se inclinó hacia Kurt, reduciendo su mundo a ellos dos.

— ¿Me lo he imaginado o habíamos decidido explorar a fondo lo que hay entre nosotros cuando se fuera tu cliente?

.

_Hasta mañana =)_


	9. Capítulo 9

**9**

Kurt se quedó mirando los magnéticos ojos avellana de Blaine y supo que volvería a ahogarse en ellos. Habían dejado a Hunter en el corral de adiestramiento, junto a posibles curiosos. No le quedaban muchas distracciones que apartaran su mente de lo que realmente quería.

Logró convencerse de que estaba loco por buscar una relación física con él. Blaine había roto incontables corazones, y había podido alejarse de Kurt durante casi dos semanas después de una noche de fuego erótico. Era evidente que sabía rechazar la atracción de la experiencia sexual.

Kurt, por el contrario, no.

Había estado pensando en Blaine e imaginando sus caricias durante días seguidos. Por mucho que deseara una noche más con él, una noche de verdad, en la que llevaran su atracción hasta su... cima natural, recelaba un poco de los riesgos que podía entrañar para su corazón y su amistad.

— ¿Dijimos eso? —Preguntó por fin, con el corazón desbocado— Creía que no estabas preparado para explorar nuestra relación con la misma... minuciosidad que yo.

—He cambiado de idea.

Una sacudida eléctrica de energía sexual la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Aun así, quería asegurarse de que estaban hablando de lo mismo. Necesitaba acostarse con él y superar su enamoramiento. Disipar el mito, la leyenda local que era Blaine Anderson.

Blaine lo estaba observando con mirada intensa y sugerente.

— ¿Quieres decir que estás preparado para terminar lo que empezamos?

—Quiero decir que he tardado todo este tiempo en comprender que ya terminamos lo que empezamos, y que me estoy engañando creyendo lo contrario.

—No te sigo.

Blaine miró alrededor un momento; después, lo condujo al interior de los establos por una puerta trasera. No se detuvo allí. Lo guió por un laberinto de pasillos hasta su viejo despacho, situado en el antiguo granero reformado que albergaba las oficinas del Rama Torcida.

Hacía siglos que Kurt no estaba allí; en parte porque sus ficheros eran electrónicos y podía acceder a los documentos de Blaine por computador, pero también porque tocar las cosas de Blaine le producía un placer culpable.

Unos suelos de madera encerada conferían tibieza a la oficina y un atractivo antiguo que el equipo de alta tecnología no podía ensombrecer. Como el despacho de Blaine se hallaba en la parte posterior del edificio, en una de las viejas torretas, las paredes eran redondeadas y solo contaban con unas cuantas ventanas altas. Había añadido un tragaluz para inundar la habitación de luz natural.

Lo condujo al sofá curvo de módulos que bordeaba parte de la pared. Kurt se dejó caer en él y lo vio dar vueltas sobre el suelo de madera.

—He tardado mucho en comprenderlo, pero no soy tan virtuoso contigo como creía.

Kurt parpadeó. Él se detuvo.

—Me consideraba muy noble por no haber llegado a la consumación la noche que pasamos juntos pero, cuanto más lo pienso y, créeme, lo he pensado mucho, más me doy cuenta de que ya hemos hecho lo que realmente importa —se sentó sobre una caja de embalar pulida que hacía las veces de mesa de centro— Es hilar muy fino decir que no pasó nada entre nosotros porque no... terminamos. A fin de cuentas, pasó algo entre nosotros, y no tiene sentido que lo rehuyamos.

Asintiendo despacio, Kurt absorbió lo que Blaine decía, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Entonces, ¿crees que ya has acabado conmigo porque ya has cruzado la línea sexual? — preguntó.

—No. Creo que, puesto que ya he cruzado la línea sexual, sería un idiota si no voy a por todas antes de que tú espabiles y me eches de tu cama.

—Ah.

—La pregunta es: ¿te atreves todavía?

Las ramificaciones de aquella propuesta lo recorrieron cargadas de promesas sensuales. Se percató del contacto de las rodillas de Blaine; las dos capas de tela vaquera que los separaban no ahogaban las chispas que generaban.

—Depende —su naturaleza práctica le exigía poner los puntos sobre las íes, a pesar de la palpable subida de temperatura. Se negaba a pasarse otra semana sin saber a qué atenerse— Supongamos que me atrevo. No querría ser tratado como un «mejor amigo» después de haber llegado hasta el final. En fin, no quiero que tengas cargos de conciencia.

—Por suerte, me he dejado mi conciencia en el apartamento. Soy moralmente libre de ser perverso contigo.

¡Ay! A Kurt le estaba costando horrores mantener la concentración.

—Eso me recuerda otra cosa.

—Caray, Kurt, nunca había estado con un hombre que concretara los detalles con tanta minuciosidad como tú.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, quiero recibir el curso completo de perversión.

Una sonrisa asomó a los hermosos labios de Blaine.

—No me estarás pidiendo lo que creo estar oyendo...

«Y tanto que sí».

—Tienes toda la experiencia del mundo en este campo, Blaine. Enséñame un par de trucos de tu arsenal de seducción —así, cuando lo dejara, porque lo dejaría, al menos tendría un poco más de confianza en sí mismo en la cama.

Claro que, de momento, no se imaginaba usando trucos provocadores con otro hombre que no fuera Blaine, pero se negaba a analizar a ese hecho. Debía creer que una noche con Blaine disiparía un poco su misterio, al menos, lo justo para que pudiera mirar a otros hombres y encontrar a alguien más apropiado o más práctico a largo plazo.

— ¿Cómo iba a dejarte suelto entre la población masculina? ¿Salvajemente hermoso y experto en el arte de la seducción? Te estaría dando demasiada ventaja.

— ¿Salvajemente hermoso? —Kurt sospechaba que Blaine se había ganado su reputación de donjuán con frases seductoras como aquella—. Estás exagerando. Salvajemente. Creo que me beneficiaría tener una ventaja en el terreno sexual.

Blaine se lo quedó mirando. Frunció el ceño.

—No me parece bien.

—Entonces, no hay trato.

—Eres duro de pelar, hombre.

—Bueno, ¿accedes o no? —lo apremió, más que dispuesto a dejar atrás la negociación para poder dejarse atraer por el magnetismo de Blaine.

—Está bien. Pero con una condición —se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos a sus costados, sobre el sofá, acelerándole el pulso con cada centímetro de distancia que acortaba— Si voy a ser tu instructor, quiero que seas un estudiante obediente.

Percibió su olor: agotamiento del viaje, cuero y hombre. Lamiéndose los labios, Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

—Créeme, estoy ansioso por aprender.

— ¿Significa eso que harás lo que te diga?

Kurt estaba impaciente.

—Siempre que sea razonable.

—Entonces, no hay trato —le espetó, pero Kurt intuyó que era un farol cuando deslizó una mano para acariciar sensualmente la curva de su cuello. Después, deslizó los dedos hacia delante, hacia el escote de la camiseta. La palma de la mano rozó el borde de un pezón, haciendo temblar su piel— Lo que hagamos esta noche no tiene nada que ver con la razón. Ni con la sensatez — y acarició con la yema del dedo el pezón— Solo con las sensaciones.

Un torrente de sensaciones lo recorrió mientras Blaine torturaba el pezón contraído con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Aquel hombre sabía cómo persuadir.

—Sí... —exhaló el monosílabo con un suspiro de puro placer. Y, de aquella manera, se sorprendió accediendo a cualquier cosa, a todo lo que Blaine tuviera pensado para Kurt.

—Excelente —Blaine se inclinó para dejar un rastro de besos por el torso de Kurt, hechizado por el acelerado ascenso y descenso de su pecho— Creo que podemos decir que la lección número uno es: «Blaine sabe más que yo»

Kurt arqueó la espalda y movió las caderas con un delicioso vaivén inquieto. Era evidente que no tenía nada que alegar.

— ¿Preparado para la lección número dos? —lo soltó el tiempo suficiente para murmurar sobre su piel.

—Espero que sea menos charla y más besos.

Blaine bajó la mano a la cadera de Kurt y al automático de sus vaqueros.

—En realidad es, «menos vaqueros». Preferiblemente, sin ropa interior.

—Tomo nota —dijo Kurt, y se soltó el automático él mismo para ayudarlo.

Blaine le bajó un poco la cremallera y descubrió una franja de lustroso algodón rojo bajo la tela rígida de los vaqueros. Su sensato socio era una caja de sorpresas.

—Aunque, con bóxers como estos, reconozco el atractivo —deslizó la mano por el abdomen de Kurt e introdujo el dedo por debajo del borde de la seda. Su piel era tan cremosa y perfecta que le costaba trabajo decir dónde acababa la seda y empezaba la piel.

Kurt empezó a respirar dé forma entrecortada cuando Blaine siguió bajando el canto de la mano.

—Estoy preparado para más lecciones. Más caricias —le susurró al oído.

—Recuerda la lección número uno. Blaine sabe más —le recordó, aprovechando al máximo su posición de poder. Pero, en lugar de reconocer su superioridad en el sexo, Kurt se limitó a echar mano a su hebilla— ¡Eh! —estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la palabra cuando el forcejeo de Kurt le rozó su pujante erección. Iba a acabar con él— ¿Qué haces?

—Combatir fuego con fuego.

Lo recorrió una llamarada de calor. Ningún otro hombre le había hecho frente en la cama. Ni fuera de ella. Aun así, no podía evitar admirarlo por no dejarle que se saliera con la suya.

Y, a decir verdad, su tacto era una delicia mientras deslizaba los dedos por la tela vaquera para cerrarlos en torno a él.

Lo detuvo con esfuerzo. Retiró aquellas manos aventureras, le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo tumbó sobre el sofá.

—La lección más importante de todas es la paciencia.

Kurt se retorció contra él.

—No es mi fuerte. Sobre todo, estando tan... inquieto

—Yo te relajaré —le aseguró Blaine, que ya se estaba descolgando del sofá para darle un orgasmo o dos antes de permitirse el placer total que el cuerpo de Kurt podía ofrecerle. Kurt lo detuvo cuando Blaine empezaba a bajarle los pantalones.

—No, espera. Tienes que enseñarme a relajarte. Las lecciones son para que aprenda, ¿recuerdas?

Blaine sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, como a un personaje de tebeo. Y eso no era lo único que se salía de su órbita.

—No —la protesta fue un graznido.

—Sí —Kurt se puso de rodillas, evaluando la situación—Y no pongas esa cara. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca habías hecho esto, quiero decir, eso, antes?

Blaine ya sospechaba que Kurt no tenía una enorme experiencia sexual. Nunca había dado indicios de ir muy en serio con ninguno de los chicos con los que salía, pero, por otro lado, había tenido muchos novios. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos había sido tan arriesgado en la cama.

—Si no quieres que te interrogue sobre tu pasado sexual, no creo que sea correcto que me hagas preguntas sobre el mío —le quitó el cinturón de cuero, lo dobló y juntó los extremos con un chasquido—Ahora, ponte cómodo y dime lo que debería hacer para enloquecerte.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Y, de haber podido controlar su creciente erección, podría habérselo explicado. Tal como estaban las cosas, se conformó con inmovilizarlo y volverlo a tumbar sobre el sofá. Ahogó todas las protestas de Kurt con un beso diseñado para hacerle olvidar todo menos a él.

Le quitó el cinturón de cuero de las manos y lo arrojó hacia el otro extremo del despacho. A continuación, le bajó los pantalones por las caderas, por sus suaves muslos, y se lo sacó por los pies. Lo despojó de la camiseta y las prendas cayeron sobre el suelo de madera. Se quedó desnudo salvo por el bóxer de seda rojo, que Blaine enganchó con un dedo y movió sobre la piel de Kurt a modo de caricia.

Solo cuando Kurt pasó de los suspiros incoherentes a súplicas susurradas de satisfacción, lo despojó también de aquellos bóxers.

—Ya veo que te cuesta comprender el sentido de la paciencia —le susurró al oído, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien esperar —reconoció Kurt, arqueando el cuello para facilitarle el acceso.

—Entonces, será mejor que te haga una demostración práctica de sus beneficios.

Kurt oyó las palabras de Blaine en algún rincón de su mente nublada por el deseo y supo que se exponía al equivalente de la tortura sensual. ¿Cómo podía Blaine ser tan cruel y hacerlo esperar?, pensó mientras sentía sus dedos en el muslo. Por fin, Blaine rodeó su calor húmedo con la mano, deslizó un dedo dentro de Kurt.

Santo Dios. Tanta espera lo había preparado. Su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente en torno a él con un espasmo rápido que sería el precursor de mucho más.

Blaine lo notó, porque profirió un gemido ahogado y bajó la boca donde mordisqueó el pezón contraído.

El calor irradiaba desde los lugares que él besaba hasta los puntos más íntimos que Blaine le estaba acariciando, como si formaran parte de un circuito de corriente alterna. Kurt apretó las caderas contra la mano de Blaine, pero este retiró el dedo, y Kurt creyó morir de placer.

Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía respirar y, cuando Blaine deslizó dos dedos dentro de él, la presión que se había estado acumulando en su interior reventó, creando un orgasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Hundió los talones en el sofá y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine, ansioso de cada sensación sedosa que él podía procurarle.

Cuando por fin cesaron los estremecimientos, Kurt solo podía pensar en que deseaba a Blaine aún más que hacía dos horas y diez veces más que la semana anterior. Experimentó una punzada de temor porque su plan de superar su enamoramiento entregándose completamente a él fuera un fracaso total.

Blaine deslizó los dedos por el vientre desnudo de Kurt.

— ¿Estás preparado para ver por qué compensa la espera?

—Más que preparado —dijo con sinceridad.

Levantándose del sofá, Blaine se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Lanzó una mirada candente a Kurt antes de sacarse un condón del bolsillo y sacarse sus vaqueros.

Kurt casi ronroneó de placer al ver cómo se lo ponía para él. Era todo piel morena y músculo firme, con énfasis en la palabra «firme». Debería haber sido una estatua de un museo clásico. Blaine era la perfección masculina personificada.

Los retazos de satisfacción del orgasmo se perdieron en una nueva oleada de deseo. Cualquier nerviosismo que pudiera haber experimentado sobre su primera vez lo abandonó en cuando Blaine lo tocó. No podía estar en manos más expertas ni hábiles.

Lo miró a los ojos para calibrar su expresión. El calor que vio en ellos lo tranquilizó. A pesar de asegurar una y otra vez que el sexo complicaría su relación, Blaine deseaba aquello tanto como Kurt.

Se inclinó sobre él. Las piernas de Kurt se separaron por propia voluntad. El poderío masculino de Blaine le produjo un estremecimiento secreto de placer. Y, de pronto, lo estaba penetrando, despacio y con cuidado a pesar de su reputación salvaje. Kurt agradecía su suavidad mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por acomodarlo. Músculos que desconocía poseer protestaron por aquella invasión.

Una pequeña chispa de temor saltó en su pecho. Seguía deseando a Blaine, pero ¿y si la resistencia de su cuerpo ponía en evidencia su virginidad? O, peor aún, ¿frenaba a Blaine?

Pero, mientras lo miraba a la tenue luz que entraba por la claraboya, los ojos de Blaine no contenían reproche, solo un poco de preocupación y mucha contención.

Después, Blaine deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos para tocarlo, y la oleada de deseo regresó.

El cuerpo de Kurt cedió al de él, abriéndose a un deleite aún mayor que todo el placer que Blaine le había dado hasta aquel momento. Siguió masturbándolo y atormentándolo hasta que lo penetró sin hacerle daño, y empezó a avivar el fuego que ardía dentro de Kurt con sus movimientos.

Y, de nuevo, mereció la pena esperar.

Kurt se dejó arrastrar por aquella marea sensual que lo elevaba al reino de lo sublimemente erótico. Solo que, en aquella ocasión, cuando creyó estallar con el gozo dulce que Blaine le procuraba, él también tuvo su clímax, y lo celebró con un grito de satisfacción.

Después, mientras yacían inmóviles y unidos en el sofá curvo de módulos, Kurt se preguntó si le echaría en cara su falta de experiencia. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Y, en ese caso, ¿se enfadaría con Kurt porque no se lo hubiera dicho?

* * *

_Hasta mañana =)_


	10. Capítulo 10

**1O**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó en un sofá frío y vacío, preso de unos remordimientos aún más fríos. Estiró el cuello para deshacer la contractura y se preguntó cómo podía haber dormido de un tirón abrazado a Kurt en el sofá de su despacho. Lo había estrechado mientras se quedaba dormido y lo molestaba no tenerlo entre sus brazos en aquellos momentos.

Kurt se había escurrido al alba, antes de que Blaine pudiera aclarar unas cuantas cosas con él. Había conseguido apartar sus escrúpulos la noche anterior, mientras se perdía dentro de Kurt, pero aquella mañana ya no podía seguir eludiendo la cruda realidad. Se había acostado, no solo con su mejor amigo, sino con un hombre virgen. Era la primera vez en ambos aspectos.

Volvieron a agarrotársele los músculos del cuello mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo e intentaba discurrir cómo afrontar aquella novedad. El que Kurt no hubiera estado con ningún otro hombre lo asustaba. El que lo hubiera escogido a él deliberadamente para su primera vez denotaba un nivel de confianza que no se merecía. ¿Y si hubiera echado a perder su primera experiencia? Diablos, un hombre debía saber a qué atenerse.

Se puso la camiseta, los vaqueros y las botas con movimientos enérgicos, decidido a arrancarle a su salvaje y pícaro mejor amigo algunas respuestas y, que Dios lo ayudara, un compromiso.

Kurt estaba medio deseando que Blaine lo buscara y le exigiera volver a la cama. Mientras colgaba la almohaza que había usado para cepillar a Soberbio, pensó en lo increíble que había sido la noche con él. Tanto, que se preguntó si el sexo podía crear adicción.

Pero, mientras sacaba a Soberbio al corral, Kurt oyó las pisadas decididas de Blaine en la senda de grava. Cuando lo vio doblar la esquina de los establos con su camiseta y los vaqueros del día anterior, pensó que su aspecto desaliñado solo servía para acrecentar su atractivo de donjuán.

Blaine cerró la cancela del corral con más fuerza de la habitual. Se volvió hacia Kurt y lo miró a los ojos.

—Irse en mitad de la noche es mi modus operandi, ¿sabes?

Como no sabía adónde quería ir a parar con aquel comentario, Kurt se limitó a sonreír.

—Buenos días Blaine.

—Así que si pretendes hacerme recordar que nuestra relación tiene límites, puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo —se señaló el pecho con el pulgar—Yo escribí el libro sobre los límites.

—Créeme, no intentaba transmitirte ningún mensaje, simplemente, me desperté con la pierna agarrotada —el sexo en las posiciones del Kama Sutra era fabuloso, pero dormir en esas mismas posiciones no era nada relajante— Se me ocurrió dar un paseo y cepillar a Soberbio antes de que Hunter viniera a tratarlo esta mañana.

Blaine relajó un poco los hombros. ¿De verdad lo había preocupado su ausencia? La idea lo tomó por sorpresa, y la disimuló trasladando un fardo caído de heno a la pila que habían recibido el día anterior.

—Bien. Ahora, explícame por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen.

El fardo de heno resbaló de los dedos de Kurt y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

— ¿Perdón? —la vocecita entrecortada que se perdió en el aire de la mañana parecía pertenecer a otra persona.

Blaine arrojó el fardo de heno de la pila y, después, colocó otros dos a modo de asiento. Condujo a Kurt a uno y se dejó caer en otro, frente a él.

—Quiero saber por qué no me dijiste que... — paseó la mirada por la pradera una vez más, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie los oía— que anoche era tu primera experiencia.

Kurt suspiró. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta.

—Que haya sido la primera vez no importa.

—A mí, sí —la leve elevación de su barbilla indicaba que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo. Kurt se puso nervioso.

— ¿Es este el típico protocolo de la mañana siguiente?

—Nunca he tenido una mañana siguiente con un hombre virgen, así que no lo sé. Sinceramente, Kurt, tengo la mente tan esparcida después de lo de anoche que no podría pensar con claridad aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

La cálida tibieza de felicidad que sintió al oír aquellas palabras lo intranquilizó. ¿Desde cuándo era importante ocupar un lugar especial en la memoria de Blaine?

— ¿Nunca habías estado con un novato?

—Nunca.

Una pequeña sensación de satisfacción disipó parte de la vergüenza que persistía en él. Por desgracia, compartir su primera vez con Blaine había enmarañado sus emociones de forma imprevista.

—No te lo dije porque temía que te echaras atrás.

—Por supuesto que me habría echado atrás. No puedes hacer un regalo como ese a un tipo como yo —Blaine arrancó una paja del fardo y se la puso detrás de la oreja.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Kurt— Confié en ti lo bastante para asociarme contigo. ¿Por qué no iba a confiarte mi cuerpo?

Blaine movió la cabeza mientras sacaba otra paja del fardo y procedía a atársela a Kurt en torno a la muñeca.

—Es el argumento más retorcido que he oído jamás.

—Pero sumamente práctico —deslizó la mirada por el atractivo cuerpo masculino que tenía delante—Y ahora que he contestado a tu pregunta, ¿quieres volver a mi casa para ver si puedo mejorar la actuación de anoche? —Deslizó el dedo por el cuello de pico de su camiseta, con la muñeca adornada con la pulsera de heno— Me gustaría que mi profesor me pusiera una buena nota.

Vio cómo Blaine bajaba la vista a sus dedos, y más abajo. Se lamió los labios... casi dejó que Kurt lo distrajera. Después, maldijo.

—Diablos, no, Kurt. Intento mantener una conversación seria. No puedes distraerme con insinuaciones sexuales.

—No me lo digas. ¿También escribiste el libro sobre las insinuaciones sexuales?

—Y tanto que sí —atrapó las manos de Kurt para que dejara de jugar con su camisa— Pero no voy a perder de vista mi objetivo de esta mañana.

Kurt esperó. Y esperó. Hasta que, por fin, Blaine escupió las palabras.

—Un compromiso.

Kurt no se habría sorprendido tanto si Blaine le hubiera confesado su deseo de aprender el cricket.

—Será una broma.

—Hablo muy en serio —sus graves ojos avellana respaldaban su afirmación. Lástima que también pareciera lamentarla.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Blaine —le dolía que creyera necesario ofrecerle algo por haberse llevado su virginidad— Es más, no quiero que lo hagas.

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Me deseabas lo bastante para acostarte conmigo pero no para nada más?

—Claro que no, pero...

—Entonces está decidido —Blaine contrajo la mandíbula, un claro síntoma de estrés—Vamos a salir juntos tú y yo.

Y le hacía la misma ilusión que una condena a cadena perpetua. La furia, mucho más reconfortante que el dolor, estalló en el pecho de Kurt.

— ¡Y un cuerno! Blaine, no ha sido más que una noche. Has tenido un millón de aventuras con otros hombres y nunca los has obligado a salir contigo después.

—Lo nuestro ha sido distinto, y lo sabes —lo miraba con enojo a la luz tibia de febrero, con sus ojos oscuros reflejando tres tonos diferentes— Especial.

Parte del enojo de Kurt se evaporó al oír aquellas palabras. En parte, quería creerlo. Pero, maldición, Blaine Anderson tenía fama de poder engatusar a cualquiera con su labia. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él?

— ¿Tan especial que te vas a obligar a soportar mi compañía repetidas veces? Vamos, Blaine. Siento no haberte dicho antes que era virgen.

Blaine movió la cabeza, como si su disculpa no resolviera nada.

—Si lo de anoche fue lo bastante especial como para haberte reservado durante todo este tiempo para ello, también lo es para ser mi novio unas cuantas semanas.

¿Esa era la idea que tenía Blaine de un compromiso? Kurt no podía creerlo. Estaba dispuesto a buscar en la guía un número de teléfono de Donjuanes Anónimos.

—Está bien —accedió— pero esto es absurdo.

—Aun así, vamos a salir juntos.

—Estupendo —Kurt se puso en pie y volvió a colocar el fardo de heno en su sitio, deseando estar otra vez en la cama con Blaine en lugar de aceptar una proposición que, en realidad, él no quería. En la cama su relación era menos complicada, no tenía que afrontar un nudo de emociones.

—Tú y yo, solos. Muy romántico —Blaine se puso en pie y arrojó su fardo al montón con tanta fuerza que salieron despedidas briznas en todas direcciones.

—Estás aterrado, ¿verdad?

—Impaciente —contestó con la mandíbula rígida

Sí, claro. Kurt se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco mientras Blaine se volvía hacia el granero donde había aparcado su motocicleta. Se esforzó aún más por no sentir el dolor que crecía en su interior.

—Te recogeré esta noche a las siete.

— ¿Esta noche a las siete? —Sebastián repitió la invitación de Hunter Clarington mientras el alto e incomprensiblemente atractivo vaquero se recostaba en el marco de su puerta. No lo había visto desde que lo había llevado a Tampa y había intentado coaccionarlo para fijar una cita.

Y, aunque no lo esperaba aquella tarde, Sebastián había sabido que era él antes de abrirle la puerta. Tenía un atractivo poderoso, aunque no poseía la belleza clásica de Blaine. Podía percibir la presencia de Hunter Clarington antes incluso de verlo, y eso no le hacía gracia. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por un hombre tan tosco?

Hunter alisó el ala de su sombrero con una mano mientras lo sostenía en la otra.

—Es la hora a la que he oído a Blaine y a Kurt fijar una cita para la cena. Yo llegaba en mi camioneta justo cuando Blaine se dirigía a su moto para irse.

— ¿Y eso ha sido a las nueve de esta mañana? —insistió, detestando que Blaine hubiera pasado otra noche con su bonito socio. Claro que, últimamente, cada vez le costaba más recordar la cara de Blaine, así que debía preguntarse hasta qué punto la molestaba la noticia. El único hombre que invadía sus pensamientos aquellos días era el curtido vaquero que se erguía en el umbral de su apartamento.

Asintiendo, Hunter se quedó mirando la bata que Sebastián se había anudado rápidamente como si supiera lo que llevaba debajo. Nada.

—Suelo ir al Rama Torcida todos los días a las nueve para trabajar con el caballo de Kurt —sus sagaces ojos brillaron con ardor cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué piensas de la cena? ¿Todavía quieres llamar la atención de Blaine?

La mirada ardiente de Hunter hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Su cuerpo deseaba a aquel hombre.

Por suerte, su cerebro era más listo. Siempre había rehuido a los tipos a los que no sabía controlar y, en especial, a aquellos con los que no podía controlarse. Hunter encajaba en ambas categorías.

—Sí —quizá solo necesitara volver a ver a Blaine para recordar lo bien que encajaba en su estilo de vida residencial de clase alta con el que soñaba—. Pero ¿cómo sabremos adonde van a ir a cenar?

— ¿Por qué no quedamos en el rancho a eso de las siete? Podríamos seguirlos hasta el restaurante. No será mucha coincidencia en una ciudad de este tamaño —volvió a bajar la mirada— ¿Te he sacado de la cama?

En aquel momento, Sebastián tuvo la certeza de que Hunter sabía que estaba desnudo bajo la bata amarilla de algodón. Sintió un hormigueo desde los tobillos hasta los codos, que se intensificó en los lugares críticos.

—Qué va.

— ¿Estabas tomando el sol?

—No, yo...

—Claro que un hombre no necesita ninguna excusa para andar desnudo por la casa, pienso yo —le dirigió una sonrisa sexy e impenitente al tiempo que se plantaba el sombrero en la cabeza y retrocedía hacia su reluciente camioneta azul oscura—. ¿Nos vemos a las siete?

—Allí estaré —Sebastián se envolvió con un poco más de altivez para mantener las distancias con Hunter—. Solo espero que puedas contenerte

—Seré la galantería en persona —abrió la puerta de su camioneta—. Pero si tu niño bonito no se fija en ti cuando nos traigan el último plato, retiro la apuesta.

— ¿Quieres decir que solo podrás contenerte durante un tiempo indeterminado? —era un hombre perverso porque la mirada lobuna de Hunter le produjera un estremecimiento de placer cuando estaba pensando en seducir a... Sebastián devoró con la mirada la curva de su sensacional trasero.

Un momento, Blaine. Estaba pensando en seducir a Blaine.

—Quiero decir que si sigues sentado conmigo a las ocho, me plantearé tomarte como postre.

Subió a la camioneta y reculó antes de que Sebastián pudiera idear una réplica. Maldito fuera. Pero no iba a permitir que Hunter Clarington y su cuerpo pecaminoso lo apartaran de su Gran Sueño Americano. El truco sería interceptar a su presa antes de las siete en punto.

Una nube negra parecía seguir a Blaine a todas partes desde que había pronunciado la condenada palabra «compromiso».

Aquel mismo día, se le había roto la sierra pendular mientras remataba una pieza laboriosa que tardaría horas en reconstruir. Después, a su primer cliente le habían negado la financiación para la construcción de la casa personalizada de Blaine, y se había pasado la tarde devanándose los sesos para hacer cambios en su agenda y llenar el vacío. En aquellos momentos, mientras conducía la Harley hacia el Rama Torcida, empezó a llover. Después, a diluviar.

Cuando llegó al rancho, tenía los pantalones de pinzas adheridos a los muslos, como si fueran mallas. Peor aún, no había dejado de llover, así que no podría llevar a Kurt a cenar en la motocicleta. Tendría que ir de copiloto en la camioneta de Kurt.

Los gozos del compromiso.

Blaine notó la nube negra acechándolo mientras aparcaba la motocicleta en el granero y retiraba gran parte de las gotas del asiento. No, un momento. No era solo el malhumor lo que lo acechaba.

Oyó pasos a su espalda, muy cerca.

Una nube negra y poco más se erguía detrás de él. Sebastián Smythe aparecía como el modelo mundialmente famoso que era luciendo un traje que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Objetivamente, Blaine sabía que estaba fabuloso, pero en lo único que podía pensar en su estado mental actual era que debía de estar muerto de frío. Además, ya había dedicado bastante tiempo a transmitirle a Sebastián un mensaje que este se negaba a escuchar.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así.

Sebastián frunció sus célebres labios.

—Y que lo digas. Un granero no es mi idea de un entorno acogedor. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi apartamento? Te enseñaré algunas de mis nuevas posturas de yoga. He estado trabajando en agilizar los músculos del cuello, y no te imaginas hasta dónde puedo llegar con la lengua.

Se acercó a él, casi como si fuera a empezar a torturarlo con trucos de yoga en aquel cobertizo de herramientas.

—Sebastián, no puedo volver a verte —detestaba tener que deletreárselo, pero estaba cansado de que lo siguiera. Y sus ardides no lo interesaban. Por extraño que pareciera, solo podía pensar en un hombre desnudo aquella noche. A pesar del día tan negro que estaba teniendo y de los escalofríos que le producía la idea de un compromiso, no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt.

Sebastián lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Se puso frente a él.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Ahora estoy saliendo con Kurt —contestó Blaine, sorprendiéndose de no incomodarse tanto al decirlo. A decir verdad, le encantaba—Y sé que no le hará gracia que me sigas a todas partes. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con él para cenar.

Blaine vio el humo que empezaba a salir por las orejas de Sebastián, pero le traía sin cuidado. Pasó junto a él y salió por la puerta. Había amainado, pero seguía lloviendo. Hunter estaba aparcando su camioneta en la senda de entrada, un hecho insólito a las siete de la tarde.

Al menos, eso esperaba. El susurrador de caballos no estaría viendo a Kurt a sus espaldas, ¿no? Antes de que Blaine pudiera decidir qué hacer con el admirador de Kurt, Sebastián se plantó de nuevo delante de él.

— ¿Qué haces? —le espetó Blaine. La lluvia caía a mares sobre ellos. A él no le importaba, puesto que ya estaba empapado. Pero el traje de Sebastián adquirió peculiaridades de película XXX en cuestión de segundos. Claro que en él no producía efecto alguno.

— ¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo? —le gritó Sebastián entre el estruendo de un trueno, lanzando chispas por los ojos— ¡Luchar por ti!

No había terminado de procesar el comentario cuando Sebastián lo agarró por los brazos, apretó su cuerpo empapado contra el de él y fundió sus labios con los de Blaine para besarlo sin barreras.

.

**¡Hasta mañana!**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**11**

Kurt se cepilló el pelo y miró por la ventana justo cuando empezaban a sonar los truenos. El camino de entrada estaba vacío pero creía haber oído el motor de la Harley de Blaine hacía unos minutos. ¿Llegaría tarde a su primera cita?

A juzgar por la cara de sufrimiento que había puesto al extenderle la invitación, a Kurt no le extrañaría que ni siquiera apareciera. Pero siempre había cumplido su palabra con él, aunque hubiera plantado a sus supuestos novios a diestro y siniestro. ¿Acaso su nueva condición de novio la relegaba a la lista B de las prioridades de Blaine?

Bullendo de energía y bastante frustración, Kurt se dirigió al vestíbulo y se preparó para enfrentarse con su demonio personal. Es decir, con su mejor amigo convertido en amante.

Había oído perfectamente la Harley hacía unos minutos. ¿Estaría arrastrando los pies en el granero, pesaroso? Abrió la puerta principal de par en par, y ni siquiera se había adentrado un centímetro en la copiosa lluvia cuando lo vio.

Mejor dicho, los vio. Sebastián y Blaine besándose con el mismo furor que la tormenta que caía sobre ellos. ¡Menudo golpe más bajo y más sucio! ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitaba para convencerse de que nunca sería hombre de un solo hombre? Ni siquiera se había molestado en ser astuto con su indiscreción; al contrario, estaba devorando a Sebastián a no más de dos pasos del porche delantero de Kurt. Y a Kurt no lo tranquilizaba nada que el hombre que estaba pegado a él fuera un sex symbol internacional y que llevara un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

— ¡Has batido un nuevo récord de compromiso! —le gritó Kurt a través de la tormenta, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse sereno. Práctico—Creo que, esta vez, has durado casi seis horas.

Quizá su sarcasmo no fuera muy práctico, pero tenía derecho a estar un poco furioso.

Blaine se arrancó de los brazos de Sebastián, pero no sin esfuerzo.

Pero, en lugar de desplegar su encanto con él e idear excusas ridículas para salvar el pellejo, Blaine lanzó una mirada furibunda a Sebastián. —Será mejor que se lo expliques.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt vio a Hunter bajando de su camioneta y avanzando hacia ellos. Impasible bajo el agua, su sombrero tejano lo resguardaba del chaparrón. Sebastián lanzó a Blaine una mirada de odio.

—No eres el hombre al que conocí el otoño pasado. Y no tengo nada que explicar —cuando Hunter se acercó, se sorbió las lágrimas y se enderezó—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo planes para cenar.

Blaine parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero Hunter intervino como un héroe salido de una vieja película del Oeste. Le ofreció a Sebastián el brazo.

Y se hizo evidente por la mano protectora que le puso a Sebastián en la cintura que Blaine no tenía la menor oportunidad de interrogarlo sobre el beso que acababa de tener lugar. Con lo cual, tendría que explicarlo él solito.

Claro que Kurt no necesitaba oír excusas. Decidido a adelantarse a él, cruzó los brazos y se lo quedó mirando con fijeza.

—Con lo larga que ha sido nuestra amistad, no necesitabas recurrir a esos jueguecitos —giró sobre sus talones y se adentró en la casa.

—Ah, no —Blaine lo siguió, con sus pantalones pegados chorreando agua de lluvia. La prenda le marcaba los muslos, lo marcaba a él—. Hunter se ha llevado a Sebastián para que no tenga que dar explicaciones, pero a ti no te queda más remedio que hablar conmigo.

—Claro que me queda otro remedio —replicó, y se refugió de aquellos poderosos muslos masculinos en la cocina. No iba a sucumbir a ninguno de los encantos de Blaine Anderson aquella noche. Era un canalla de primer orden. Un canalla con la cara manchada de carmín.

Blaine lo siguió a la cocina, dejando un rastro de agua.

—Al contrario, esta noche tenemos una cita, así que ya he reservado este rato contigo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharme.

—Pues, ¿a que no sabes qué, donjuán? Morrearte con otro hombre delante de mis narices anula la cita —sacó un plato precocinado del congelador y rasgó el envoltorio con movimientos enérgicos.

—No me estaba morreando. El perverso de Sebastián se me había echado encima. Estaba haciendo un último intento sucio de cazarme con ese beso y ese absurdo traje.

—¿Y desde cuándo es perverso un hombre que valora el matrimonio?

Blaine interceptó la comida antes de que Kurt pudiera meterla en el microondas.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo cuando por poco me asfixia? Delante de ti, ni más ni menos. Lleva meses siguiéndome, Kurt. Y ya sabes que le he dicho de miles formas que no pienso casarme con él.

Kurt vaciló; estaba siendo poco razonable y lo sabía. Pero, maldición, ver a Blaine besando a otro hombre le había hecho más daño del que podía reconocer.

—Dudo que estuviera asfixiándote cuando estabas ahí de pie con los brazos a los costados, sin intentar apartarlo.

— ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

Kurt le quitó las pechugas de pollo de las manos, las introdujo en el microondas y movió los mandos para empezar a calentar la comida. Necesitaba distanciarse de Blaine y seguir adelante. Aunque el beso no hubiera sido culpa de Blaine, empezaba a comprender lo mucho que le dolería dejarlo marchar. Porque acabaría marchándose.

—Está bien, te creo. Pero, por favor, perdona que no me apetezca cenar contigo ni prolongar una falsa relación.

—Vas a cenar conmigo —Blaine paró el microondas y se interpuso entre Kurt y el pollo—.Y no un plato precocinado. El compromiso que he contraído contigo no es falso.

—Era un compromiso basado en el sexo —seguramente, no era una premisa para una relación saludable.

—En primer lugar, no menospreciemos el sexo —se lo quedó mirando con intensos ojos avellana que le aceleraban el pulso aunque todavía seguía enfadado con él—. En segundo lugar, no es solo sexo, y los dos lo sabemos.

Admitir que había más cosas en juego que el sexo sería admitir... demasiado. Y, maldición, no era tan tonto como para enamorarse de Blaine.

—No ha podido ser más que sexo, Blaine, porque te fuiste de aquí más abatido que cuando tu equipo perdió la final la segunda temporada que jugaste al béisbol —abrió un cajón próximo a la pila, sacó un paño y se lo arrojó—. Es evidente que aborrecías la idea de una relación desde el principio. No sé por qué te has empeñado en salir conmigo.

Blaine se secó la cara con el paño y se restregó el pelo para que se le secara. Kurt siguió con la mirada los movimientos de sus músculos.

—Lo has entendido todo al revés —Blaine dobló el paño y lo dejó en el respaldo de una banqueta de la barra—. Me habría encantado que lo nuestro hubiera sido solo sexo. Pero, precisamente porque hay más cosas en juego, me aterra meter la pata. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar una relación formal.

Su sinceridad aplacó el enojo de Kurt. Nunca se lo había imaginado como un novato en cuestión de citas. Quizá estuvieran más compensados de lo que creía.

Había deseado tanto a Blaine... Pero acostarse con él había complicado su relación más de lo previsible. Su propio comportamiento irracional tras el incidente con Sebastián demostraba que no podía mantener la distancia emocional con aquel hombre.

Kurt le hundió un dedo en el pecho.

—Pues, para empezar, no puedes besar a otros hombres. Está prohibido.

—No besar a otros hombres. Entendido —Blaine se acercó; la ropa húmeda definía todos sus músculos—. Mientras me presentes sobradas oportunidades de besarte a ti, dudo que sea un problema.

Blaine observó el remolino de emociones que desfilaban por el rostro de Kurt... la reacción sensual a sus palabras, la confusión y, por último, el fruncimiento de labios que indicaba que, aquella noche, no iba a conseguir nada con esa táctica. Maldición.

Detestaba haberle creado tanta incertidumbre.

Kurt se merecía mucho más de lo que él podría ofrecerle nunca y, sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida, se sorprendía deseando sinceramente ser capaz de dar más a un hombre. Mucho más.

Kurt regresó al microondas y a su cena.

—Lo siento, Blaine. Creo que los dos sabemos que no nos conviene ofrecernos más oportunidades de sexo. Quizá tuvieras razón desde el principio cuando decías que solo serviría para destruir nuestra amistad.

El pánico lo atenazó. Ya sería bastante doloroso saber que no volvería a ver a Kurt desnudo otra vez, pero no soportaba la idea de no volver a pasarse por el rancho o de no intentar ruborizarlo.

—No creerás que está tan mal la cosa, ¿no?

—Pues sí —pulsó los botones para poner en marcha otra vez el horno—. Sinceramente, no sé cómo tratarte después de lo de anoche. Lamento no haberte hecho caso aquel día, en el festival Gasparilla, cuando me dijiste que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

El cerebro de Blaine se negaba a registrar el mensaje. Había saltado de un hombre a otro sin pestañear durante toda su vida, y Kurt había sido su único constante. El rancho Rama Torcida había constituido un referente durante sus viajes con su equipo de béisbol, y era el único lugar en que nadie esperaba que fuera encantador, o próspero, ni que fingiera tener el mundo a sus pies. Allí, con Kurt, siempre había podido ser él, sin más.

—Pero me crees cuando te digo que lo de Sebastián no ha sido culpa mía, por lo menos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sebastián. Ni con el beso.

— ¿No? —le costaba trabajo creer que el beso no lo había enfurecido. Sebastián le había dado el abrazo de una anaconda. Si él hubiera visto a Kurt en los brazos de otro hombre, habría perdido la cabeza.

—No. Tiene que ver con que te has comportado como si salir conmigo fuera una condena. No necesitas sacrificarte por mí solo porque seamos amigos —encogió un hombro con un gesto que parecía demasiado preciso para ser despreocupado. ¿O serían vanas ilusiones?

—No pretendía dar la impresión de estar haciendo un sacrificio.

—Pues no parecías disfrutar de la perspectiva de invitarme a salir.

Quizá Kurt tuviera razón en eso. Blaine hizo una nota mental de no volver a invitar a un hombre a salir sin haber resuelto antes cualquier conflicto interno sobre el tema. Era incapaz de enmascarar sus emociones.

Kurt dejó la bandeja de cartón de su cena sobre un mantel individual de la barra. Sacó un tenedor del cajón y se dispuso a tomar la cena.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Blaine. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Quiero saber si no es demasiado tarde para llevar a Soberbio a la subasta de caballos que se celebra en Tampa este fin de semana —movió unos cuantos tronquitos de brócoli por la bandeja de cartón— Creo que con el bullicio de la feria, podría engañarlo para que subiera a otro remolque.

—Espera un momento —no quería hablar del maldito caballo ni de las ganas que tenía Kurt de echarlo a él del negocio. Al menos, todavía no— Kurt, tienes que darme una segunda oportunidad.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos, y una lágrima asomó por el rabino de uno de sus ojos azules.

—Esto no es lo mismo que cuando me convencías para montar contigo de noche, sin que mi padre se enterara. Hay mucho más en juego para mí.

Maldición. Ya había metido la pata y ni siquiera había conseguido invitarlo a cenar. La lágrima solitaria que Kurt eliminó con un parpadeo le retorcía las entrañas más que los pucheros ensayados de una legión entera de hombres fatales.

Aun así, Blaine retrocedió, consciente de que había sido el culpable de esa lágrima. Y, en lugar de defenderse, Blaine se sorprendió suplicando en nombre del caballo.

—No vendas a Soberbio mañana. Se merece otra oportunidad —sus calcetines húmedos dejaban huellas en las baldosas mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta—. No nos eches de tu vida todavía.

Kurt se restregó los ojos con la muñeca y tomó un bocado de pollo.

—No es más que un caballo, Blaine. La mitad de Salvaje y malicioso, nuestro negocio se basa en criarlos y en venderlos. Necesito esos ingresos extras.

Sí, para poder echarlo de todos los aspectos de su vida.

—El lunes empezaré a trabajar a tiempo completo en las casas. No te estorbaré viniendo aquí.

—Tengo que pensar en el negocio, Blaine.

«Tengo que ser práctico, Blaine». No dio voz al sentimiento, pero Blaine lo oyó entre líneas. ¿Por qué diablos le fallaban las palabras y sus dotes de persuasión?

Claro que, seguramente, Kurt ya estaba decidido, y Blaine nunca había podido combatir su obstinación. Sin embargo, creyó oír que la voz se le resquebrajaba un poco cuando le dijo con rotundidad:

—Adiós.

—Ha sido una actuación sensacional —encendiendo la luz del techo de la cabina, Hunter quebró el silencio que había reinado en el interior de la camioneta en el transcurso de los últimos treinta kilómetros.

No había sabido qué decir tras el desesperado intento de Sebastián de atrapar a Blaine Anderson, pero ver cuánta pasión había puesto en el intento le había bajado un poco los humos. Él se sentía más atraído por él de lo que Hunter había creído.

Claro que no lamentaba lo más mínimo el desenlace de la velada.

Blaine no se merecía a un volcán como Sebastián. Diablos, ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo a Kurt Hummel quien, por lo que Hunter había observado, era el hombre más cuerdo del planeta. Blaine jamás podría abrirse paso por la compleja maraña de comportamiento desmedido que caracterizaba a Sebastián Smythe.

En aquellos momentos, estaba sentado en una esquina de la camioneta, contemplando el borrón gris de lluvia por la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué ha sido una actuación sensacional? — giró en el asiento para mirarlo. Con la ayuda de la luz del techo, Hunter vio que sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas que no había derramado—. ¿Que acudieras al rescate como un caballero andante? Perdona que no te aplauda, estoy un poco aturdido por el recibimiento tan cálido que me ha brindado el supuesto hombre de mis sueños.

Hunter no podía sino admirar su sentido del humor en pleno desastre.

—No me estaba refiriendo a mí. Eres tú quien ha puesto en juego su corazón y ha tenido el valor de luchar por lo que quería. Y, ante la ceguera de Anderson, retrocediste y te fuiste del rancho como si nada.

Sebastián se retiró una madeja de pelo mojado de la frente. Con aquella indumentaria casi transparente, no era de extrañar que hubiera adornado dos portadas seguidas del Sports Illustrated. Aunque estuviera atravesando un mal momento, Sebastián Smythe era un festín para el ojo masculino.

Claro que no estaba interesado en él solo por el físico. Había docenas de hombres bonitos en Alabama, pero ninguno había afectado a Hunter tanto como Sebastián. A pesar de su exterior perfecto, el modelo tenía las agallas de un boxeador y un espíritu más libre que cualquier caballo al que Hunter había intentado domar.

Lo miró con serenidad.

—A veces, no nos queda más remedio que irnos.

Hunter captó el mensaje. Sabía que Blaine Anderson no era la primera persona a la que Sebastián había tenido que dejar atrás. En un futuro próximo averiguaría quién más había sido lo bastante estúpido para dejar marchar a aquel hombre.

—Cierto. No tiene sentido quedarse con alguien que no reconoce tu valía —Hunter creyó ver que se estremecía por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Tienes frío? —Sebastián puso los ojos en blanco—. Diablos, estás helado —estiró el brazo por detrás del asiento y sacó una manta azul de algodón que había visto días mejores—. Está limpia, te lo aseguro. ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Sebastián se cubrió con la manta y le lanzó una mirada amarga medio sentida.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable hoy conmigo? Has estado rayando la grosería más absoluta las demás veces que hemos hablado.

— ¿No te dije que iba a ser un consumado caballero si me dejabas que te invitara a salir? No soy un cateto de un pueblucho de Mississippi, ¿sabes? Los hombres de Alabama tenemos clase.

—Mississippi, Alabama, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Lo dejaré pasar porque no eres norteamericano —aunque estaba casi seguro de que su intención había sido hostigarlo—.Y, sí, hay una enorme diferencia.

Hunter vio que se fijaba en un letrero de McDonald's y prolongaba el contacto visual. Le costaba imaginar que el supermodelo fuera adicto a la comida rápida, pero qué menos podía hacer que sugerirle...

— ¿Quieres que pare?

—Hamburguesa doble de beicon, por favor. Y un batido de fresa —Hunter redujo la velocidad pero no puso el intermitente. ¿Qué hombre quería comida de llevar en una cita?

—Podría llevarte a un restaurante...

— ¡No! Esto es perfecto.

Hunter entró en el McAuto de McDonald's.

— ¿Tanto te gustan las hamburguesas?

—Llevo esperando media vida a volver a comerlas. Cuando desfilaba, solo me alimentaba de café y cigarrillos —le dio un codazo en el costado cuando estaba pidiendo su cena por el interfono—. ¿Puedes pedirme también unas patatas fritas?

Hunter encargó suficiente comida para un pequeño ejército y, después, volvió a salir a la carretera principal.

— ¿No te importa comer en la camioneta?

—Lo prefiero. Así podré verte conducir.

O, al menos, eso era lo que Hunter creía haber oído. Le costaba entenderlo cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

— ¿Has dicho que querías mirarme? —porque se iba a excitar mucho si ese era el caso.

—Quiero aprender a conducir y comprarme un coche. Me conviene acostumbrarme al cambio de marchas, así que te observaré mientras como —se metió otra patata frita en la boca y frunció la frente cuando Hunter metió la cuarta—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Se me ha ocurrido enseñarte una gran tradición norteamericana.

Sebastián se lamió la salsa que resbalaba por un costado de la hamburguesa con deleite sensual.

—He pasado largas temporadas en Estados Unidos en el transcurso de los años. Apuesto a que ya la he visto.

Hunter confiaba en que no.

—No sé. Quizá no, si no conduces —no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Estás familiarizado con el viejo pasatiempo de aparcar?

* * *

_Perdóooooon, estuve enferma :(_

_¡Hasta mañana ;)!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo solo contiene Huntbastián, así que si no quieren leerlo, están en todo su derecho :) el siguiente es Klaine.**

* * *

**12**

Sebastián contuvo una carcajada. Hunter Clarington era todo un entretenimiento, pero aún no estaba seguro de poder relajarse en su compañía. Tras los buenos modales de aquella noche acechaba un hombre con muchos rincones oscuros y capas ocultas. Es decir, que Hunter podía ser peligroso para un hombre que recelaba de los hombres incontrolables o incomprensibles.

Blaine había sido tan excitante e intenso como Hunter, pero canalizaba toda su energía hacia juegos de seducción. Aunque no había podido controlarlo, sí lo había comprendido. Y Sebastián nunca había tenido miedo del sexo ni de todos los deleites eróticos que lo acompañaban.

—Sé perfectamente lo que conlleva el aparcar, Hunter Clarington. Y, aunque te haya salido barato, no te he dado ninguna indicación de que sea fácil.

—Y que lo digas —Hunter se desvió de la carretera principal y tomó un camino tranquilo bordeado de pinos y ficus—. Le estás hablando al hombre que te ha visto unir tu lengua con la de otro. No se me ha pasado por la cabeza que seas fácil.

Hunter había permanecido terriblemente sereno después de verlo arrojarse a los brazos de Blaine. Algunos hombres se habrían puesto celosos o habrían provocado una pelea... o algo peor. Pero Hunter no se había alterado lo más mínimo; debía de tener una paciencia infinita. Lo cual, si Sebastián acababa interesándose en él, sería un punto a su favor.

En aquellos momentos, contemplaba el juego de sus músculos mientras cambiaba de marcha. Se había olvidado por completo de la conducción y solo se fijaba en Hunter. Quizá no tuviera la perfección esculpida de Blaine, pero sus rasgos toscamente labrados y su complexión fuerte y musculosa ejercían un claro atractivo.

Sebastián estaba entrando en calor bajo la manta azul de algodón que Hunter le había dado. Y no era solo porque el traje se le estuviera secando.

—Necesitaba ver cómo estaban las cosas entre Blaine y yo —dijo por fin, arrugando los envoltorios de su cena y guardándolos en una bolsa de papel que estaba en el suelo de la camioneta de Hunter.

-¿Y?

—Has visto con tus propios ojos su rechazo. Es evidente que no siente nada.

—Pero ¿y tú? ¿Todavía te late el corazón por él?

—Por sorprendente que te parezca, no —desde que había tropezado con Hunter en el Rama Torcida, le había costado trabajo entusiasmarse con su persecución de Blaine Anderson—. Creo que mis sentimientos por él murieron hace tiempo, pero es tan perfecto para la visión que tengo de mi vida que no quería renunciar a ese sueño —observó los ángulos duros del rostro de Hunter mientras reducía la velocidad y tomaba un desvío asfaltado de un lado de la carretera—. Por eso no entiendo qué haces invitándome a salir cuando sabías que estaba persiguiendo a Blaine.

Pensaba que estaban dando media vuelta hasta que Hunter aparcó la camioneta y apagó el motor. Había dejado de llover y se habían quedado detenidos frente a un grupo de árboles que todavía chorreaban agua de lluvia. Volviéndose hacia él, Hunter se lo quedó mirando con penetrantes ojos grises.

—Llámalo instinto, pero no te veía con un tipo que ni siquiera ve lo que tiene delante —bajó la ventanilla y arrojó la bolsa de restos de comida rápida a una papelera situada a unos tres metros de distancia. Estaban sentados en la zona de descanso de una carretera desierta. Había unos cuantos árboles a lo lejos, pero ninguna casa—. Además, un joven tan bonito como tú debería juntarse con un tipo menos perfecto. Para nivelar un poco los genes.

Estaba pensando en interrogarlo sobre quién podría considerar apropiado para esa tarea, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué hacían en mitad de ninguna parte.

—No es que sospeche de ti ni nada parecido, Hunter, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en que has detenido la camioneta —escudriñó el paisaje, pero no había farolas que iluminaran el entorno. A lo lejos, a través de una escueta hilera de árboles, avistó pequeñas luces azules en el suelo.

—Sí —sonrió, despreocupado.

—No estaremos «aparcando», ¿verdad? —de acuerdo, quizá la perspectiva lo intrigara un poco. Todos esos cambios de marcha y flexiones musculares le habían acelerado un poco el motor. Y, por motivos que todavía no conseguía descifrar, entre Hunter y él existía una química poderosa.

Hunter se quedó boquiabierto, como si estuviera dolido.

—Me ofendes, Sebastián. Pensaba que un viajero internacional como tú sabría apreciar el pasatiempo tranquilo con que nos distraemos en Alabama.

— ¿Ver cómo se empañan los cristales?

—Ver despegar los aviones. Estamos en los alrededores del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tampa. ¿Ves las luces de la pista? —señaló la franja azul que Sebastián había avistado antes—. Claro que, si prefieres empañar los cristales, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

— ¿Porque eres todo un caballero?

—Exacto.

Lástima que el fuego de sus ojos grises no pareciera nada caballeroso. Sebastián estaba forjando visiones de Hunter Clarington forcejeando con él en la camioneta.

Había escogido a Blaine como candidato a marido en potencia porque parecía perfecto para él, y había sido un desastre. ¿Y si olvidaba sus ideas preconcebidas del hombre con quien debía estar y salía con uno que, sencillamente, lo hacía sentirse bien?

Además, Hunter solo se había armado de una hamburguesa doble y de su ingenio. ¿Cómo lo haría sentirse si lo dejaba usar aquellas manos grandes y amplias por su cuerpo? La mera idea le producía estremecimientos que no tenían nada que ver con su exiguo atuendo.

—Si esta es tu idea de la diversión, Hunter Clarington, no me extraña que sigas soltero.

Decidiendo hacer caso a su instinto en lugar de a nociones inmaduras de perfección, Sebastián abrió la puerta de la camioneta y apartó la manta bajo la que se había estado escondiendo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Hunter echó mano a su sombrero; tenía los hombros contraídos—. Este no es un buen lugar para hacer autostop, Sebastián.

El destello de preocupación de la mirada de Hunter le produjo un estremecimiento de placer. ¿Desde cuándo no gastaba energía un hombre preocupándose por él?

Aquella noche estaba tomando la decisión correcta, aunque fuera un poco desmedida.

— ¿Ah, no? —Descalzo, descendió al asfalto. Volvió la cabeza hacia la carretera principal y, como no vio ningún auto — ¿Y es una buena zona para desnudarse? — Dijo deslizando sus dedos por los botones de la camisa.

No, no sería capaz.

Hunter se quedó mirando el dedo índice de Sebastián, con el que rodeaba el botón que sujetaba el pantalón. Había sido la personificación de la contención durante toda la noche, incluso cuando Sebastián se había arrojado a los brazos de otro hombre para darle un beso que él habría querido saborear. Incluso cuando se había subido a su camioneta vestido con un traje mojado que realzaba cada detalle pecaminoso de su cuerpo.

Pero no podía soportar verlo quitándose la ropa solo para él. No cuando cualquiera podía pasar por aquel tramo desierto de carretera. Recuperó la voz.

—Fuera de la camioneta no es un buen lugar para desnudarse —su voz descendió un tono o dos; el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar luchando por subir a las alturas—. Dentro, en cambio, estarás a salvo —se estiró hacia la puerta de Sebastián para ofrecerle la mano—. ¿Por qué no subes? Nos quitaremos toda la ropa que quieras.

Un avión bramó por la pista, rodando deprisa, más deprisa, hasta que se elevó como una bala en la negrura celeste. Sebastián rió con el deleite embriagador de un hombre que estaba escuchando la llamada de la selva. Sin más preámbulos, soltó el botón y deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo, no llevaba ropa interior.

Se quitó la camisa.

Aquello sí que era una invitación.

Hunter no vio suficiente piel con las prisas por salir de la camioneta. Lo siguió por la puerta de pasajero; no quería perderlo de vista ni un solo instante.

Sebastián estaba corriendo, desnudo y riendo, hacia el refugio de ficus del borde de la pista vallada. Su lujurioso cuerpo pálido reflejaba los haces de luna en la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil para un hombre con una misión. Y Hunter nunca había estado tan motivado en toda su vida.

En menos de diez pasos le rodeó la cintura desde atrás. Lo apretó contra él, y el asalto de impresiones sensuales estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el sentido: la textura cremosa y tersa de la piel del vientre de Sebastián en la palma de la mano; el exótico aroma de su cuello, que no procedía de ningún frasco de perfume barato; la perfecta inflexión en la espalda que daba paso a unas caderas con las que otros hombres solo podían soñar. Pero, sobre todo, sintió la suave curva de su trasero presionándole una erección imparable.

Y que no pararía en ningún momento de aquella noche.

Podría haber intentado llevarlo de vuelta a su camioneta. Habría sido lo más seguro, lo más sensato, estando Sebastián desnudo. Pero Sebastián se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo inmovilizó con su mirada ávida y un suspiro silencioso, arrebatándole esa opción. Sus cuerpos se presionaban y notaba las puntas duras de sus pezones a través del polo blanco.

Sebastián apretó sus caderas contra las de él y provocó un fogonazo de luz blanca en su cabeza, una explosión sensorial.

El zumbido sordo de un coche pasó fugaz por la conciencia de Hunter, pero no podía obligar a sus pies a regresar a la camioneta. No cuando sus labios se estaban cerrando en torno al tenso pezón rosado de Sebastián. Buscó el resguardo de los contados árboles y pasó por alto todo lo demás salvo el dulce sabor de su piel bañada por la lluvia. Sebastián gimió, y el sonido se propagó por el cuerpo de Hunter. Vagamente, se preguntó si habría tomado demasiado de él dentro de su boca, pero no podía soltarlo el tiempo justo para preguntárselo, y Sebastián seguía estrujándolo a él cada vez más.

Dios, era una Hombre increíble.

El auto pasó a gran velocidad junto a la zona de descanso, y el resplandor de los faros no fue más que un punto en el radar mental de Hunter. Normalmente, apostaba por lo seguro; normalmente, era un caballero. Pero aquel hombre le hacía perder el control.

Y, en aquellos momentos, le estaba haciendo perder los pantalones en tiempo récord.

Las manos suaves de Sebastián se cerraron en torno a él a través de los calzoncillos. Una piedra engastada de algún tipo le arañó los abdominales, un escozor momentáneo que servía para equilibrar el placer que le estaba robando la lógica y la razón.

—Sebastián, te mereces algo mejor —quería adorar a aquel Hombre, lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y atormentar sus sentidos hasta darle orgasmos múltiples. En cambio, se disponía a hacerlo suyo, desnudo, entre los árboles. Contra un ficus, ni más ni menos.

Sebastián le mordió el hombro, le besó el cuello,

—No quiero mejor, quiero más. Ya.

Sebastián deslizó una mano por el pene de Hunter para enfatizar su afirmación. Sus argumentos eran demasiado persuasivos para ignorarlos. En aquella ocasión.

Hunter se prometió que la próxima vez sería diferente. La próxima vez, sería él quien le quitaría la ropa. Y Sebastián no tendría ninguna posibilidad de apremiarlo. Pero, de momento, estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus gustos salvajes.

Sebastián estaba liberándolo cuando retrocedió con sobresalto.

— ¿Tienes algo con que protegerte?

Hunter sacó la cartera y, de esta, un minúsculo paquete de plástico. Sebastián se lo quedó mirando con expresión acusadora mientras él rasgaba el envoltorio del condón.

—Sí que pensabas que sería fácil.

— ¿Bromeas? La esperanza es lo último que pierde cualquier hombre. Si te consuela, también llevo uno encima cuando voy a la iglesia.

— ¿En serio? —Sebastián le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad, y sus ojos verdes refulgían mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos y le ponía el profiláctico—. Eres un poco irreverente.

Hunter se olvidó de respirar. Sebastián lo acariciaba con dedos apremiantes mientras le envolvía el muslo con una pantorrilla. Cuando recuperó la voz, lo sujetó por las caderas, porque no quería que él se precipitara.

—Prefiero considerarme un optimista.

Al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Sebastián a la luz de la luna, tan perfecto y poco civilizado, Hunter tuvo que reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan optimista. No había imaginado que lo haría suyo aquella misma noche. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos capaz era de demorarse.

—Por favor, Hunter —le susurraba Sebastián una y otra vez, como un mantra de seducción, mientras se restregaba contra él.

El aire nocturno acariciaba los sentidos de Hunter pero, prácticamente, solo podía ver, tocar u oír a Sebastián. Sus pequeños gemidos lo ponían febril mientras él deslizaba las manos por debajo del polo y le arañaba suavemente la espalda con sus uñas cortas.

Iba demasiado rápido para él, pero no tenía posibilidad alguna de ralentizarlo. Se conformó con deslizar una mano por su nuca e inclinarle la cabeza para darle un beso. Sebastián sabía a sexo: ardiente, húmedo y terriblemente dulce. Así que disfrutó de él plenamente.

Y mientras lo besaba buscó su otra fuente de calor. Se moría por penetrarlo. Deslizó los dedos por el trasero.

Habría deslizado el dedo dentro de él, pero Sebastián ya se estaba encaramando a él y rodeándole la cintura con aquellas piernas largas y perfectas.

En aquella posición, quedaba abierto a él; era una invitación que Hunter no podía seguir rechazando. Necesitaba estar dentro de él.

Olvidándose de todo, salvo de tomar al hombre que tenía en sus brazos, Hunter lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros más. Despacio, lo acomodó sobre él.

Y, de pronto, estaba dentro de él. Sebastián enganchó los tobillos en la espalda de Hunter, como si quisiera retenerlo eternamente.

Otro motor rugió a lo lejos, y Hunter se aseguró de que no pudieran verlos desde la carretera. Pero, a medida que crecía el bramido del motor, unas luces los alumbraron... no desde la carretera que tenían a su espalda, sino desde la pista del otro lado de la valla.

La intensa luz los bañó, y Hunter vio cada facción de Sebastián con intensa claridad: la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los dientes clavados en su generoso labio inferior, las mejillas sonrojadas por el aire de la noche y el sexo...Y, allí mismo, a la luz blanca de los faros del avión, Sebastián se liberó.

Su gemido se perdió en el zumbido del motor, y se contrajo en torno a él, arqueando la espalda de placer. Hunter podría haberse ido solo de mirarlo, pero las palpitaciones de Sebastián le robaron el control en cuestión de segundos.

Voló con él durante un largo momento mientras el avión giraba y aceleraba por la pista. Se aferraron el uno al otro, húmedos de sudor y de sexo. Hunter nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho. Encajaban a la perfección en el plan general de las cosas. Se compensaban tan bien...

La oscuridad los envolvió de nuevo, pero la imagen de Sebastián a la poderosa luz del avión quedó grabada en la mente de Hunter. Y comprendió, en ese momento cegador, que no pensaba dejar escapar a aquel hombre. Nunca.

Encontraría la manera de traspasar aquella actitud altiva que llevaba como una armadura. Y, cuando lo hiciera, convencer a un sofisticado trotamundos para que cambiara la clase preferente de las líneas aéreas por una vida en un rancho de caballos de Alabama sería un juego de niños.

.

_¡Ahora sí, hasta mañana!_

_=)_


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

El monólogo acelerado del subastador se propagaba por la feria de ganado de las afueras de Tampa aquel domingo por la mañana. Kurt buscaba a Hunter entre el gentío mientras conducía a Soberbio de la zona de descarga al establo que tenía asignado aquel día. Lo había llamado al móvil varias veces desde el jueves por la noche, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Por fin, le había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz con los detalles de la subasta, por si existía la remota posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarlo con Soberbio una última vez. En teoría, ya había terminado de tratarlo.

El lustroso potro de tres años resoplaba y no se separaba de él en aquel terreno poco familiar pero, tras oír la hipótesis de Hunter sobre su comportamiento, Kurt sospechaba que se debía más a su intención de protegerlo más que al miedo. Dio una palmadita al caballo en el cuello e hizo caso omiso de la punzada de culpabilidad que llevaba molestándolo toda la mañana. Casi podía ver a Blaine frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación en su imaginación.

Blaine. La punzada que sentía cuando pensaba en él era más fuerte que la culpabilidad que sentía por querer vender a Soberbio. Intentaba distinguir el sombrero tejano de Hunter entre tantos otros, pero, en el fondo, confiaba en vano en avistar a Blaine. Quizá apareciera en el último minuto, como había hecho en otras ocasiones en el pasado. Kurt no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había significado su apoyo a lo largo de los años, ni de lo mucho que su sonrisa de rufián lo animaba.

El ruido de pasos rápidos a su espalda le aceleró el pulso. Se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo su esperanzado corazón.

Hunter se detuvo junto a él y lo saludó con un resoplido. Kurt no veía su sombrero por ninguna parte; llevaba pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta... ¿puesta del revés?

—Acabo de oír tu mensaje, cuando estaba haciendo café.

—Buenos días. ¿Ha sido una noche intensa? — señaló con la cabeza su camiseta del revés, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre captaba el interés de aquel hombre. Y, aún más, por saber qué hombre lo cautivaba tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la camiseta del revés.

Hunter frunció el ceño al reparar en las costuras de su hombro.

—Una noche intensa y placentera. He salido disparado nada más oír tu mensaje. No puedes venderlo, Kurt. Después de su comportamiento de la otra tarde, no.

— ¿Crees que no lo soportaría? —no quería traumatizar a su caballo pero, maldición, era su negocio. Contaba con los ingresos de aquella venta, no solo para obtener la parte mayoritaria del negocio sino para defender su parte de la sociedad y demostrar sus progresos.

—Tal vez —Hunter acarició al caballo en el morro moviendo la cabeza—. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero creo que tiene algo único que ofrecer con su instinto protector. Debemos darle la oportunidad de demostrarnos lo que puede hacer con ese don antes de que lo vendas como un potro cualquiera.

¿Acaso Blaine no le había dicho lo mismo hacía tres días? «Se merece otra oportunidad». Pero Kurt siempre se había guiado por su instinto, y costaba dejar atrás las viejas costumbres.

—¿De verdad crees que hay algo racional en su comportamiento, Hunter? No querría echar a perder un caballo que solo está demostrando un comportamiento negativo rutinario.

Hunter hundió los dedos en su pelo, poniéndoselo aún más de punta.

—Dirás que estoy loco, pero juraría que este caballo cree tener la misión de cuidar de ti —lo miró a los ojos—. No lo vendas, Kurt. O, si de verdad estás empeñado en deshacerte de él, véndemelo a mí.

Sorprendido, se lo quedó mirando,

— ¿Por qué querrías comprar a Soberbio, con toda su... carga emocional? —a lo lejos oía el intercambio frenético de pujas de la subasta. Soberbio no sería ofertado hasta el mediodía, así que Kurt no debía apresurarse a conducirlo a su establo.

O eso, o estaba haciendo tiempo.

—Creo que Soberbio tendría mucho potencial si pudiera trasladar su vena protectora de ti a... otra persona —Hunter dobló el panfleto en el que estaban listados todos los caballos y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo. Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaría ofreciendo a comprarle el caballo solo por amabilidad?

—Hunter, a mí me pareces un hombre autosuficiente. No te imagino necesitando que un potro te siga de un lado a otro como una sombra —dio una palmadita en el cuello a Soberbio—.Y, seguramente, se entristecería cuando salieras de viaje para atender a otros caballos neuróticos.

—No sería para mí. Lo compraría para que cuidara de Sebastián —Hunter intercambió un rápido saludo con uno de los ayudantes de la subasta, que se estaba abriendo paso junto a ellos. El mundo equino era lo bastante pequeño para que los acontecimientos como aquel reunieran a unos cuantos rostros familiares.

— ¿No te referirás a Sebastián Smythe? —Kurt se habría caído al suelo de no haber tenido la mano puesta en Soberbio. No lograba imaginar al Hombre Marlboro, con sus botas de cowboy, con el Alemán Escultural.

—El mismo. Si me acepta, claro.

Kurt lamentó de inmediato su muestra de sorpresa. La camiseta del revés adquirió un nuevo significado.

—Entonces, congeniasteis la otra noche, después del incidente en el rancho.

—Podría decirse que sí. Pero no sé si se acostumbrará a la vida en Alabama. Y no me importaría contar con alguien que cuidara de él mientras hiciera la transición —emitió un suave sonido a Soberbio y el caballo relinchó a modo de respuesta—-. Ojalá pudiera convencer a Soberbio para que cuide de Sebastián como cuida de ti.

Una proposición interesante. Y, desde luego, dejaba entrever lo mucho que significaba Sebastián para Hunter, si estaba tan preocupado por él. ¿Cómo sería tener a un hombre cuidándolo de esa manera?, se preguntó Kurt.

Rechazó la idea antes de poder hacerse vanas ilusiones, y meditó en la idea de Hunter. Ya había estado cuestionándose su decisión de vender el caballo. Quizá la oferta de Hunter le diera unos cuantos días para sopesar las consecuencias.

—Si vas a quedarte en el condado de Citrus unos días más, podrías traer a Sebastián al rancho y presentarle a Soberbio. Para ver qué tal se caen.

—Iré por mi talonario; lo tengo en la camioneta. ¿Cuánto esperabas sacar con él?

Pese a lo tentadora que era la oferta, en el momento definitivo, Kurt no podía dar el paso. Era incapaz de venderle a Hunter un caballo sin estar seguro de que lo obedecería. Lo cual significaba que tampoco iba a vendérselo a nadie aquel día. Movió la cabeza.

—Espera a ver qué tal se porta con Sebastián. Te lo venderé de buena gana si hacen buenas migas.

Sonriendo, Hunter extendió la mano para sellar la propuesta.

—Trato hecho, Kurt.

Después de concretar qué día se pasaría por el rancho, Hunter salió disparado hacia el aparcamiento, dejando a Kurt preguntándose qué había sido de su capacidad de tomar una decisión y de ser práctico. Su sentido de los negocios parecía haberse volatilizado.

¿Estaría siendo obstinado con Blaine por ningún motivo razonable? Por fuera, Hunter Clarington y Sebastián Smythe tenían menos cosas en común que Blaine y él. Sin embargo, Hunter tenía toda la intención del mundo de hacer que su relación funcionara. Si un tipo sensato e inteligente como Hunter podía poner sus miras en un hombre extravagante como Sebastián, ¿por qué él no podía probar a salir con Blaine? A decir verdad, había desistido antes incluso de empezar.

Quizá, fijando unas cuantas normas de entrada, podría darle una oportunidad.

Blaine caminaba por la feria con su lista de la subasta en la mano, buscando algún rastro del caballo número 54, Soberbio, que no se encontraba en el establo señalado.

Se había presentado a primera hora de la mañana para echar un vistazo al orden de venta y, tras cerciorarse de que Kurt tardaría varias horas en subastar a Soberbio, había regresado a su taller para dar los últimos toques a la moldura de su primera casa... la casa que debía ser un escaparate para Chalés Anderson.

Por fin, lo avistó: un joven castaño vestido con vaqueros que arrullaba a su caballo entre un gentío de vaqueros y hombres de negocios con cigarros. Sonrió al verlo. Quizá la actitud práctica y fría de Kurt hubiera surgido del trato con aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser fuerte o lo habrían echado del negocio hacía años.

Blaine se acercó despacio, esperando a que Kurt lo viera, pero estaba demasiado absorto comunicándose en silencio con el tozudo potro de tres años que solo le hacía caso a él. Al acercarse, agitó la lista de la subasta por debajo de su nariz.

Kurt salió de su ensoñación, y sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento de atracción sexual. Una imagen nítida de Kurt debajo de él sobre el sofá de su despacho inundó su cerebro, desordenó sus pensamientos.

—Blaine —su voz contenía una minúscula nota de alivio. Al menos, eso quería pensar él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

«He venido a hacerte mío».

—He venido a hablar con un hombre sobre un caballo —dejó que su mirada se prolongara sobre la de él, vagara por su figura, transmitiéndole el mensaje real, aunque no lo hubiera pronunciado.

Kurt se lo quedó mirando un momento, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor. Era evidente que había captado el mensaje.

Por primera vez en catorce años, había logrado sacarle los colores.

—No voy a venderlo. Al menos, todavía.

— ¿No? —Blaine sintió un alivio enorme.

—Hunter me convenció de que esperara un poco más. Cree que Soberbio se ha encomendado a sí mismo la misión de protegerme. Quiere intentar transferir ese instinto a otra persona aunque, en teoría, sus sesiones con Soberbio han terminado.

Blaine combatió los celos que le producía saber que Kurt estaba escuchando el consejo de Hunter Clarington como nunca había escuchado los de él.

—Si quieres, puedo pasarme por el rancho esta semana para ayudarte con Soberbio...

—No, no puedo pedirte eso —lo interrumpió Kurt, moviendo la cabeza con obstinación.

La frustración lo sacudió, una emoción que, junto con los celos, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

—No me lo has pedido. Maldita sea, Kurt, no puedes apartar a todos los que queremos ayudarte. No voy a irme solo porque no me necesites.

Kurt frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no pasaba nada si lo necesitaba algunas veces?, pensó Blaine. ¿Y por qué no podía comprender que bastaba con desear estar con él? Al cuerno con la necesidad.

—Y, para tu información, no pienso irme hasta que no accedas a salir conmigo otra vez. Háblame. Diablos, ni siquiera te llevé a cenar el otro día. Me sentía demasiado culpable para presionarte, pero no tengo ninguna razón para tirar la toalla. Sabes que no le pedí a Sebastián...

—Está bien.

—Que me besara y... —había oído mal—. ¿Qué más?

—Está bien, tendrás tu cita. La otra noche estaba disgustado, pero sé que no hay nada entre Sebastián y tú.

Blaine sintió que le quitaban un enorme peso de los hombros.

—Y tanto que no hay nada —alargó la mano hacia Kurt, y cerró los dedos en torno al delicado rostro que escondía a un hombre orgulloso y fuerte —. Quiero salir contigo, Kurt. Es lo que más deseo.

Kurt entreabrió los labios con sorpresa.

—Quizá deberíamos fijar unas normas antes de...

—Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que te parapetes tras tus normas para que no pueda tocarte. Esta vez, haremos las cosas a mi manera —se acorazó contra la réplica de Kurt, pero este se limitó a exhalar un suspiro y a asentir.

—Di dónde, Blaine. Probaremos a hacerlo a tu manera. Al menos, una noche.

Aquellas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Kurt le había dado una noche, y él pensaba cerciorarse de que una sola noche nunca fuera bastante para Kurt.

* * *

_Hasta mañana :)_


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

Sebastián entró descalzo en la cocina americana de la suite del hotel de Hunter, somnoliento y necesitado de cafeína. Los dos últimos días, Hunter le había llevado el café a la cama, pero aquella mañana había tenido que salir corriendo a hacer un recado, así que tendría que apañárselas solo.

Tenía gracia que después de solo tres días ya anhelara a Hunter más que su café matutino. Se había vuelto adicto a él.

Rasgó el paquete de un solo servicio de café molido envuelto en filtro y lo embutió en la cafetera. Después de pasarse ocho años viajando por todo el mundo, se sabía el arte de las cafeteras de hotel de maravilla.

Mientras ponía en marcha la cafetera, pensó en lo mucho que había llegado a significar Hunter Clarington para él en cuestión de escasos días. Y, aunque sabía que Hunter era un hombre increíble, merecedor de absoluta adoración, lo asustaba un poco pensar que había pasado de suspirar por Blaine Anderson a derretirse con Hunter en tan poco tiempo. ¿Y si también se estaba equivocando con Hunter?

Vertió el agua en la cafetera, cerró la tapa y pulsó la tecla para esperar a que se filtrara.

Claro que, con Hunter, todo había parecido más real. Al contrario que con Blaine, habían hablado, y Sebastián había descubierto que Hunter regentaba un rancho de caballos en Alabama y que hacía viajes relacionados con su negocio. Sabía que tenía dos hermanos incorregibles cuya meta en la vida era no sentar nunca la cabeza.

Pero, sobre todo, Hunter se había interesado en él. No en su vida en el candelero, sino fuera. Quería saber si se sentía solo cuando viajaba, qué hacía en ciudades desconocidas para divertirse, cuáles eran sus chocolatinas de avión favoritas. Cosas que a nadie se le había ocurrido preguntarle jamás.

Pero Sebastián no había sido capaz de contarle nada sobre su familia... del padre que siempre había empleado su fuerza y su temperamento para intimidarlo. Ya lo había superado; simplemente, no le gustaba hablar de su infancia desgraciada.

Con esa excepción, Hunter y él habían conversado de casi todo. Sin duda, eso debía de significar que estaban unidos en otros niveles aparte del físico. Y, como extra, no había fumado ni un solo cigarrillo en los tres días que habían estado juntos.

Una sonrisa pícara afloró en sus labios al pensar en todas las maneras en que había cambiado una fijación oral por otra mucho más satisfactoria.

Mientras se tranquilizaba diciéndose que no podía equivocarse con lo que sentía por Hunter, se sentó en la silla de la minúscula mesa de la cocina mientras la cafetera humeaba y borboteaba.

El centro de flores de seda de tonos azules y naranja estaba apartado para dejar espacio a un volumen enorme de letra minúscula que estaba abierto en una página sobre narcisismo. Picado por la curiosidad, Sebastián señalizó la página con el dedo y cerró el libro para ver el título. Estudios avanzados de Psicología Clínica.

Un timbre de advertencia saltó en su cabeza coincidiendo con los pitidos de la cafetera, que lo alertaban de que el café estaba listo. Demasiado absorto en su hallazgo, Sebastián no le hizo caso y volvió a abrir el libro por el capítulo del narcisismo. Estaba señalado con un círculo y con una nota al margen que decía: Buscar en él indicios como estos.

¿Él? Sebastián recorrió la página con los ojos y descubrió que la neurosis era una manifestación de la obsesión con uno mismo. Era una enfermedad que ponía mucho énfasis en las apariencias externas y que, a menudo, nacía de una honda soledad.

«¿No te sientes solo cuando viajas?».

De acuerdo, Hunter se lo había preguntado, pero eso no significaba que pensara que él era narcisista. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué diablos un criador de caballos de Alabama necesitaba viajar con un libro de psicología avanzada?

A no ser que pensara que estaba saliendo con un loco.

Sebastián se puso hecho una furia. No quería esperar a oír la explicación de Hunter. Seguramente, ratificaría su idea de que era un narcisista por haber pensado que el condenado libro tenía algo que ver con él.

Perfecto, que también pensara que era paranoico; no pensaba quedarse para oírlo. Cerró el libro con fuerza sobre la mesa y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Estaba tan ocupado farfullando que ni siquiera oyó que se abría la puerta de la suite. De pronto, vio a Hunter en el umbral, con su camiseta y sus zapatillas de deporte. Estaba para comérselo.

Y para matarlo.

Lo vio sonreír. Se acercó como si quisiera arrastrarlo otra vez a la cama solo para psicoanalizarlo mientras dormía.

—Hola, cariño. Ya estoy en casa.

Un misil de cuatro kilos pasó volando junto a la cabeza de Hunter, rozándole la sien y aterrizando con un golpe seco en el armario abierto que tenía a la espalda. Antes de poder darse la vuelta para ver qué le había arrojado Sebastián, Hunter vio dar vueltas a su sombrero, como un Frisbee convertido en un bumerang mortal.

No permitiría que le destrozara el sombrero.

—Espera un momento —atrapó el Stetson y se lo plantó en la cabeza para protegerlo. Cruzó la estancia y lo abrazó por detrás justo cuando Sebastián estaba levantando un jarrón de flores de seda—. Eso es acero inoxidable, hombre. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Le arrancó el jarrón de los dedos, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, con las flores azules y naranja caídas tristemente a un lado.

—Es lo que piensas de mí, señor Psicólogo Aficionado —le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. ¿O vas a intentar fingir que era otro hombre de tu vida el narcisista, y no el modelo mundialmente famoso con el que sales? Mejor dicho, el modelo con el que estabas saliendo.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Hunter comprendió cuál había sido el misil de cuatro kilos que le había rozado la oreja. Era evidente que a Sebastián no le habían gustado las notas que había tomado en su libro de psicología.

—Sebastián, estás tan equivocado que te vas a reír cuando te lo explique —había forcejeado con caballos menos rebeldes que Sebastián. Era todo codos y rodillas.

— ¡Ja! Has metido tanto la pata que inventarás cualquier excusa —como no podía soltarse, se conformó con pellizcarle el antebrazo. Hunter ahogó una maldición y le sujetó con fuerza las muñecas.

—Inventaría cualquier excusa si de verdad hubiera estado intentando psicoanalizarte y me hubieras pillado. Pero ¿me creerías si te dijera que he leído ese libro para psicoanalizar a los caballos?

Sebastián se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos. Era evidente que había captado su atención. Pero, como no sabía cuánto tiempo podría retenerlo, Hunter le dio una versión abreviada de la historia.

—Debería haberte dicho antes que trato a caballos con problemas. Es un trabajo de interés especial que me atrajo cuando asistí a unos animales maltratados que las autoridades habían confiscado cerca de donde me crié —Sebastián no se había movido, así que lo soltó. Al ver que no volvía a levantar el jarrón de acero inoxidable, decidió proseguir—.Tuve tanto éxito con esos caballos que un par de rancheros vinieron a verme para consultarme distintos problemas de comportamiento de sus ejemplares. No tardó en correrse la voz, y ahora no hago más que recibir llamadas sobre animales conflictivos —hizo una pausa, tratando de calibrar la expresión de Sebastián. Sabía que debería habérselo dicho antes, pero había temido su reacción. Ser psicólogo de cualquier índole, incluso equino, asustaba a la gente.

—Así que eres el doctor Doolittle del mundo equino. Estupendo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el narcisismo y la nota de tu libro de texto de buscar los síntomas del narcisismo en un hombre? No me digas que tratas a vanidosas criaturas de cuatro patas —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, arrugando la camisa que se había puesto para dormir la noche anterior. La camisa de Hunter.

Dios, quería arreglar las cosas con aquel hombre. Quería encontrar algo más que solo sexo con él.

Era tan inteligente... Estaba tan lleno de contradicciones con su contoneo de modelo y su gusto casero por las hamburguesas de queso... Sebastián Smythe lo mantendría siempre intrigado. Si, al menos, pudiera convencerlo de que no era un conejillo de Indias de su trabajo de psicólogo...

—En realidad, llevo el libro conmigo para recordar los diversos síntomas. Te sorprendería cuánto paralelismo hay entre el comportamiento equino y el humano. Tienen el mismo potencial que nosotros de sucumbir a los miedos.

Sebastián enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, como si quisiera decidir si creerlo o no. Hunter prosiguió.

—Tomo muchas notas en el libro mientras trabajo. Ese comentario en concreto es de hace diez años, de cuando iba a la universidad. Hacíamos una práctica cada mes para poner a prueba nuestra capacidad de diagnóstico con estudiantes que fingían tener un problema. Debí de pensar que alguien se estaba haciendo el narcisista.

Sebastián resopló.

— ¿Y no pensaste que yo lo era?

Hunter sonrió.

—Los narcisistas están completamente absortos en sí mismos. Y, mírate, devoras hamburguesas de queso porque estás encantado de salir de una industria que te exigía estar un poco centrado en ti mismo.

Atraído por el olor del café recién hecho, Hunter dio a Sebastián un poco de tiempo sirviendo dos tazas humeantes. Como había pasado las últimas noches con él y, en consecuencia, las últimas mañanas, sabía que era mucho más feliz después del café matutino.

Sebastián aceptó la taza y bebió con gratitud.

—Pero después de haberme puesto hecho una furia por el narcisismo, ¿no demuestra eso que creo que el mundo gira en torno a mí?

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

—No prueba nada. Además, yo soy el que va por ahí haciendo de doctor Doolittle con mi libro de psicología bajo el brazo. No voy a tirar piedras a nadie.

Sebastián inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. El cálido sonido vibrante fluyó por el cuerpo de Hunter, relajándolo y excitándolo al mismo tiempo. Podía perderse durante días en aquella risa ronca.

Pero se le estaba agotando el tiempo. Ya había prolongado su viaje a Florida, primero porque Soberbio era un caso intrigante y, después, por Sebastián. No lamentaba un momento de su compañía, pero sabía que no podía durar. Al menos, allí.

—Ven a Alabama conmigo, Sebastián —se sorprendió pronunciando las palabras antes de darse la oportunidad de meditarlas. Y, a juzgar por la expresión semi- horrorizada de Sebastián, debería haberlo pensado. Mucho.

— ¿Adónde? —se acomodó un mechón de pelo con el dedo, un gesto nervioso que no había visto nunca en él. Maldición.

—A Alabama. El hogar de la Marea Púrpura, de... magníficos parques naturales —Sebastián no parecía muy convencido—. ¿De intensa historia sureña? —lo apremió.

A decir verdad, daba la impresión de estar enfermo.

—Vamos, Sebastián. Tómate una semana para verlo. Tenemos los mejores sándwiches de barbacoa de Estados Unidos. Nunca volverás a las hamburguesas. Además, a los hombres internacionales como tú os gusta viajar, ¿no?

—Preferiblemente, a lugares que tengan más tiendas, y a ciudades con conexiones de vuelo internacionales para poder irnos si hace falta.

—El aeropuerto internacional de Birmingham está a un paso. Atlanta, a unas pocas horas. Pero si necesitas volver aquí, te prestaré mi camioneta — diablos, le compraría una camioneta para él solo—.Y te enseñaré a conducirla.

—Hunter, lo siento —estaba moviendo la cabeza— Pero no creo que...

—No lo digas —Dios, no quería oírlo. No podía pensar que había encontrado al único hombre idóneo para él y que lo iba a perder por algo tan superficial como dónde estaban en el mundo—. Todavía no.

—No es solo por Alabama.

A Hunter se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—También son los caballos. Y todos los animales en general. Todo eso del rancho —arrugó la nariz para enfatizar sus palabras, pero era evidente que su desgana no se debía solo a eso. Había sombras de inseguridad en su mirada, y Hunter no sabía cómo interpretarlas.

Algo lo estaba reteniendo, algo más poderoso que su deseo de un estilo de vida cosmopolita. Pero si no estaba preparado para contárselo, no podía hacer nada. Todavía.

—Creo que podríamos resolver tus problemas con la vida rural, Sebastián. Si no estás preparado, lo entiendo. Pero tengo que volver esta semana — sus hermanos podían ocuparse del rancho unos días, incluso una semana, pero ya estaba forzando demasiado la situación—. No tengo elección.

Se encogió de hombros como si la marcha de Hunter no fuera gran cosa. Pero las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, que te quedes conmigo. Que te mudes al rancho y no te vayas nunca —se lo quedó mirando a los ojos para cerciorarse de que lo comprendía—. Si no estás preparado para Alabama, o para mí, puedo volver el próximo fin de semana, y el siguiente. El tiempo que tarde en convencerte de que vengas conmigo, o hasta que me digas que no te moleste más. Pero es mi hogar, Sebastián. Al final, siempre tendré que volver.

—Tu hogar está donde esté tu corazón, vaquero —Sebastián dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se lo quedó mirando con un desafío en los ojos—. Puede que no estés lo bastante motivado para intentar vivir en otro lugar.

Sebastián no lo entendía. No podía entenderlo si nunca había estado unido a su familia.

—No es eso. Podrías motivarme para hacer casi cualquier cosa, hombre. Y lo has hecho —después de la experiencia junto a la pista del aeropuerto, habían estado en la terraza del hotel. Después, en el ascensor—. Pero no puedo dejar lo que forma parte de mí.

El minúsculo ceño que afloró en la frente de Sebastián era casi imperceptible, pero Hunter había estudiado cada facción de su expresión durante los últimos tres días y lo distinguía. Sabía que la idea de estar separados le dolía casi tanto como a él.

Pero no estaba preparado, todavía no sabía con todo su ser que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—No sé si puedo mantener una relación a medias, Hunter. He gastado mucho tiempo y energía con Blaine inútilmente. No puedo comprometerme con un hombre que ni siquiera quiere vivir en el mismo Estado que yo.

Había algo más, y Hunter pretendía descubrir qué era.

—Dame al menos el próximo fin de semana. Déjame pensar en cómo hacerte cambiar de idea y, si quieres, piensa tú también en cómo persuadirme. Pero, por lo menos, dame un fin de semana antes de tomar esa decisión.

Sebastián se quedó mirando el fondo de su taza vacía de café mientras Hunter contenía el aliento. Por fin, lo miró a los ojos.

—Un fin de semana más. Pero te seré sincero, Hunter. No me imagino estando a gusto con un caballo, y mucho menos con un rancho lleno — parpadeó deprisa, como si quisiera mantener a raya sus emociones, como si quisiera ocultar su verdadero temor—.Y tendrás que enseñarme algo más que unos parques naturales sensacionales para que ponga el pie en Alabama.

—No pienso poner el pie en ese yate sin ti — le advirtió Kurt a Blaine mientras contemplaba el barco en el que iba a tener lugar la cita de aquella noche. Al acceder a salir con él, no se había dado cuenta de que Blaine ya tenía en mente una celebración muy concreta: la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Cooper.

En aquellos momentos, se recostó en el Jeep de Blaine, junto al embarcadero once en la tranquila ciudad costera de Twin Palms, tratando de no sucumbir al pánico.

— ¿Por qué no te acompaño a la licorería?

—Solo será un minuto. Es que se me olvidó comprar el champán para la fiesta —deslizó las manos en torno a la cintura de Kurt para apartarlo del Jeep— Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otros aspectos de esta noche.

Kurt se estremeció al sentir sus manos, al oír sus palabras. El sol destellaba en las olas mientras se hundía en el horizonte, e iluminaba la hilera de tiendas y restaurantes del paseo marítimo, que culminaba en una tienda de regalos llamada Beachcomber y, por último, en el pequeño puerto deportivo donde estaba atracado el yate.

Twin Palms debería haber sido el lugar perfecto para una cita. El crucero de aquella noche era un sueño romántico, pero Kurt no podía desechar el temor a no colmar las expectativas de Blaine.

Había soñado con pasar una noche como aquella con él desde siempre pero, cuando por fin llegaba, lo único que deseaba era regresar corriendo al Rama Torcida y a su amistad... una asociación que parecía mucho más segura que los sentimientos inquietantes y temibles que inspiraba aquella relación.

Se le resecó la garganta al sentir el tacto de su mano, al oír sus palabras, pero solo una respuesta cruzó por su nervioso cerebro.

—Será mejor que vayas por el champán. Tu familia llegará de un momento a otro.

Las manos de Blaine se demoraron en su cintura; Sonrió al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

—Siempre tan práctico. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a correr riesgos?

—Esta cita es mi riesgo de hoy —y bien grande.

—Te equivocas. Voy a cuidar de ti mejor que Soberbio. No podrías estar más a salvo que conmigo —le levantó la mano y se la besó en la palma. Despacio, lánguidamente. Siguió besándole la muñeca y la cara interior del antebrazo, como Gómez besaba a Morticia. Solo que la técnica de Blaine le dejaba débiles las rodillas.

—Será mejor que vayas por el champán —antes de que Kurt hiciera una tontería, como abalanzarse sobre él en mitad del aparcamiento. El olor del mar, la brisa cálida y la tranquila ciudad costera producían un efecto afrodisíaco. Visitar un lugar desconocido lo hacía sentirse aventurero.

O quizá fuera solamente que estaba con Blaine.

—Tenemos tiempo —Blaine salpicó de besos los hombros de Kurt, hasta su cuello. Lo atrajo hacia él, atrapando con sus amplias manos callosas la delgada tela sedosa de su camisa azul marino —.Y todavía tenemos que discutir la cuestión de los riesgos.

Kurt podría haber protestado, pero Blaine escogió aquel momento para unir sus caderas a las de él. El contacto de su figura alta le hizo contener el aliento.

— ¿Estás preparado para correr un riesgo esta noche, Kurt? —preguntó con voz áspera, teñida del mismo deseo que lo dominaba a él. Deslizó las manos por sus costados, rozándolo con los pulgares.

Kurt no tenía que preguntar a qué clase de riesgo se refería. Blaine le estaba proponiendo un encuentro clandestino, algo candente, fiero y descontrolado. Y Kurt nada ansiaba más que compartir esa experiencia con él.

—Aquí nos ve todo el mundo.

—Buscaré un sitio más privado —deslizó los pulgares discretamente por el abdomen bajo. Kurt cerró los ojos durante un largo momento mientras el provocativo estremecimiento de placer lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Sí —la palabra brotó de sus labios antes de haberla pensado conscientemente. Pero si iba a tener aquella última cita con Blaine, no pensaba jugar con lo que quería. Y lo quería a él. Aquella noche, en aquel preciso instante. Aunque, para ello, tuviera que correr algún riesgo.

—Sí, ¿qué? —lo inmovilizó con la mirada; no quería soltarlo hasta no haberle arrancado todas las palabras. O quizá, hasta no haberse cerciorado de que Kurt comprendía cuál era el plan.

Disponían de una pequeña franja de tiempo antes de la fiesta. Blaine sabía que el barco de Cooper estaba atracado en el puerto porque había vuelto a llevarlo a Twin Palms el día anterior. Y daba la casualidad de que todavía guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo.

— ¿Sabes a lo que estás accediendo?

— ¿Incluye un encuentro sexual en los próximos cinco minutos? —Kurt ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos turbios.

Tomando aire a duras penas, Blaine buscó una respuesta. Y notó que tenía la garganta seca como un desierto. Se conformó con asentir.

Kurt se inclinó lo justo para rozarle su cadera con la de él, prácticamente haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—Entonces, estoy bien informado de a lo que estoy accediendo. Sigo diciendo que sí.

Si abría la boca para contarle lo maravilloso que le parecía la noticia, acabaría devorándolo en el centro del aparcamiento del puerto deportivo de Twin Palms. No tenía más remedio que dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Tiró de Kurt hacia el espolón en el que estaba amarrado el barco de Cooper, batiendo todas las plusmarcas de velocidad. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta impaciencia por hacer suyo a un hombre. De hecho, se había labrado una reputación legendaria entre los hombres porque siempre se tomaba su tiempo, jugaba, disfrutaba de la seducción.

En aquellos momentos, la finura se le escapaba. Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a subir a la embarcación de diez metros de eslora, pero al ver cómo le quedaban esos pantalones pegados a sus piernas, marcándole los músculos, lo atrajo a la cubierta y directamente a sus brazos.

Kurt cayó a trompicones sobre él, y el choque los impulsó a los dos hacia las escaleras que conducían al camarote. Blaine lo arrastró por los peldaños, rezando para poder contenerse otros treinta segundos. Lo besó mientras intentaba sacarse la llave del bolsillo, devorándolo como había deseado hacer en el aparcamiento.

Y Kurt le devolvió el beso sin reprimirse. Como si lo sintiera.

Blaine se olvidó de la llave; tenía que tocarlo.

El sentido práctico de Kurt los salvó, porque deslizó la mano dentro del bolsillo de Blaine. Mientras lo hacía, le rozó el muslo con los dedos...y no solo el muslo. El contacto lo hizo pasar de la impaciencia a la desesperación.

Había perdido el control, no podía esperar. Devoró la tela sedosa de su camisa con las manos, buscó una manera de deslizarse debajo para tocar más. En aquel momento, Kurt sonrió con expresión de triunfo y balanceó la llave delante de sus narices. En la otra mano sostenía otro premio: un condón.

Con un gruñido, Blaine le quitó la llave, la insertó en la cerradura y lo condujo al interior del camarote. Quizá cerrara la puerta, quizá no. Lo asustaba horrores no estar prestando atención a los detalles, o no estar cuidando de Kurt como se merecía ser cuidado. Pero Kurt lo estaba acariciando por todas partes, todavía aferrando en una mano el condón. Y la necesidad de poseerlo lo consumía, lo convertía en otra persona, en alguien incapaz de...

Incapaz de completar el pensamiento, Blaine se centró en lo único que podía terminar. Aquel increíble encuentro.

El dormitorio estaba demasiado lejos, pero Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá empotrado. El salón.

Suficiente.

Un calor sensual los amoldaba el uno al otro. El olor de la brisa marina impregnaba el salón, mezclado con la suave fragancia de la piel de Kurt. El castaño tenía la piel ardiente y sedosa, y Blaine le bajó la cremallera del pantalón para hacer desaparecerlo. Kurt se irguió ante él en ropa interior.

Blaine quería demorarse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saborear su piel a través de la tela de algodón, pero no podía esperar. Aquella vez, no.

Le sujetó las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Con la deliciosa contención del peso de Kurt sobre su cuerpo, le dejó que le desabrochara la camisa y le soltara el cinturón.

Blaine enrolló un mechón de cabello de Kurt con la mano y, después, cometió el error de bajar la vista. Vio el boxer negro donde se manifestaba una pronunciada erección... y perdió la cabeza.

Invirtió sus posiciones. Se desnudó más deprisa que una virgen en su luna de miel. Dos segundos más tarde, tenía a Kurt debajo de él y sus boxers en una mano.

Kurt parpadeó en la penumbra. Su mirada reflejaba deseo y un poco de perplejidad mientras le ofrecía el condón que había estado sosteniendo.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Blaine dejó el condón sobre la mesita de centro y arrojó los bóxers hacia el otro extremo del salón, preocupado únicamente por lo que habían ocultado. Deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos, por la cadera de Kurt hasta su vientre y el calor suave de su sexo.

—Estaba muy motivado.

Kurt cerró los ojos con un parpadeo y se recostó en los cojines: un consentimiento sensual. Arqueó la espalda, levantando su pecho.

Blaine se inclinó para besar un pezón contraído, y deslizó un dedo dentro de él hasta el lugar en que más le gustaba ser acariciado. Su calor se cerró en torno a él al tiempo que sus suaves suspiros se transformaban en gemidos murmurados. Cuando lo vio contener el aliento, supo que estaba al borde del éxtasis y se apartó

Kurt hizo ademán de protestar, pero Blaine se acomodó entre sus muslos y se puso el condón. Kurt le hundía las uñas en los hombros, apremiándolo para que lo penetrara.

Como si Blaine necesitara que lo apremiaran.

El barco se meció, y Blaine no sabía si se debía a las pequeñas olas del puerto deportivo o a las que ellos estaban creando. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni tan completo, en toda su vida. No le extrañaba que estar con Kurt acrecentara su impaciencia. Había algo importante en todo aquello.

Antes de poder determinar qué era, otra ola rompió contra él, una marea de sensaciones que lo transportaron al reino de lo puramente físico.

El cuerpo de Kurt se contrajo en torno a él, debajo de él, mientras alcanzaba la cúspide. Gritó su nombre, unió los tobillos en torno a las caderas de Blaine.

Fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Blaine halló su liberación pocos segundos después que Kurt, ahogándose en una marea de sensaciones familiares y nuevas a la vez. Quizá porque había muchas emociones sin identificar unidas a aquellas sensaciones.

Pero, de momento, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a abrazar a Kurt con más fuerza. Saboreó el placer de estar con él y supo que por fin había encontrado algo bueno, algo esencial.

Y no tenía intención de perderlo.

—Ha sido increíble —Kurt pronunció finalmente las palabras que había estado repitiendo mentalmente durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—Increíble —la voz de Blaine contenía la misma nota de admiración que encerraba la de Kurt. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera quedado tan maravillado como Kurt? Sintió sus dedos cálidos en la piel fresca de su brazo.

—Lo bastante increíble para saltarme la fiesta de compromiso de Cooper si quieres quedarte aquí.

—Dios mío — ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Lo apartó y empezó a buscar sus bóxers—. No te dará tiempo a comprar el champán.

Blaine se sentó. Estaba desnudo y formidable.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte?

Kurt se puso la camisa y ya estaba resignándose a prescindir de los bóxers cuando los vio colgando de la pantalla de una lámpara.

—Por supuesto que vamos a ir. Cooper es tu hermano —le arrojó la ropa y se calzó.

—Puede que ya estén en el yate. ¿Te importaría subir a bordo sin mí? —se puso la ropa casi con la misma eficiencia y velocidad con que se la había quitado.

Casi.

—No quiero hacer acto de presencia sin ti — no cuando ya no sabía cuál era su relación con Blaine; no cuando ignoraba lo que buscaba. ¿No había sido siempre demasiado independiente para encariñarse con nadie? Y menos, con una persona que tanto poder tenía de hacerlo sufrir.

Salieron disparados del camarote, recorrieron la rampa, todavía ajustándose la ropa.

—Preguntaré en una de las tiendas del paseo, a ver si puedo comprar un poco de champán — Blaine se detuvo en seco en el extremo del espigón y le enderezó la camisa— Diablos, me conformaría con encontrar unos litros de sangría. Si ves a Cooper, dile que estamos aquí.

Kurt asintió, y lo vio perderse en el paseo marítimo de Twin Palms, entre un tropel de turistas que habían descendido de un autobús.

Tenía gracia que Blaine tuviera tanta presencia, tanta vitalidad, que verlo alejarse lo llenara de una sensación de pérdida, y que hiciera que el aire se quedara demasiado quieto y silencioso a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a disfrutar de lo que tenían? ¿Por qué se preocupaba horrores en cuanto lo dejaba solo?

Confiaba en él. Se había dado cuenta de que él nunca miraría a otro hombre siempre que estuvieran juntos. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, la idea lo hacía recelar aún más. Si creía en la capacidad de compromiso de Blaine, solo tenía que dar otro pequeño salto para pensar que su relación podía ir más allá de lo que nunca había soñado.

Y, sinceramente, aquello lo aterraba.

La cita de aquella noche cobraba más importancia debido a sus miedos. Ignoraba si podría satisfacer las expectativas de Blaine y, de pronto, tendría que averiguarlo en una fiesta de compromiso... delante de la familia de él.

Siempre le había caído bien el hermano mayor de Blaine pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Cooper ante aquel giro que había dado la amistad de Kurt con su hermano pequeño? Se alisó el pantalón mientras controlaba los nervios, y se distrajo imaginando cómo sería la prometida de Cooper Anderson.

Blaine le había contado que la pareja se había conocido en el festival Gasparilla, durante la invasión pirata, en la que Cooper secuestró a Shay. No tardaron en descubrir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Aquella historia hacía que Kurt se cuestionara aún más su relación con Blaine. ¿Cómo era posible que Cooper estuviera locamente enamorado y dispuesto a casarse después de quince días cuando Blaine y él se conocían desde hacía media vida y todavía no sabían si estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

El sonido de una risa femenina llamó su atención antes de que pudiera seguir preocupándose. Al volverse hacia el sonido, avistó a dos mujeres saliendo de la tienda de Beachcomber, situada a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Una de ellas dio la vuelta al cartel, dejando a la vista la palabra Cerrado, antes de que echaran a andar hacia el embarcadero cargadas con fuentes de mimbre llenas de comida cubiertas con film transparente.

Kurt trató de no fijarse mucho, pero no había mucho movimiento en Twin Palms a última hora de la tarde de aquel sábado. Además, eran la clase de mujeres que llamaban la atención. Más que por sus atributos, por su aire feliz y despreocupado, una actitud fluida que parecía inherente a personas que vivían junto al mar.

Podrían haber sido gemelas, salvo por los, aproximadamente, quince años de diferencia.

Su largo pelo oscuro les caía sobre los hombros, y sostenían en equilibrio las bandejas, riendo.

El interés de Kurt en ella se evaporó, sin embargo, cuando las vio desviarse hacia el embarcadero número once, en el que estaba atracado el yate más grande del minúsculo puerto deportivo. Si aquellas mujeres formaban parte del grupo que iba a asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Cooper Anderson, necesitaba desaparecer antes de que...

Se fijaran en él.

Acababa de pensarlo cuando la mujer más joven volvió la cabeza y se detuvo. Se lo quedó mirando.

Era demasiado tarde para esconderse en el Jeep de Blaine, así que Kurt sonrió y deseó que la mujer siguiera andando. Kurt no se consideraba socialmente inepto, pero pasaba más tiempo entre caballos que entre personas. La conversación intrascendente y el encanto eran los puntos fuertes de Blaine, no de él.

Maldición. La joven morena gritó por encima de la fuente que sostenía.

— ¿Kurt Hummel?

—El mismo. ¿También vais a la fiesta de compromiso? — Kurt logró sonreír y se guardó el bolso bajo el brazo. Al parecer, ya no podría seguir escondiéndose. Solo confiaba en poder permanecer en un segundo plano hasta que apareciera Blaine.

— Soy Shay Quentin, la afortunada prometida — sonriendo, señaló el yate con la cabeza, ya que tenía las manos llenas—Sube a bordo. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al hombre pirata que había tenido el valor de secuestrar al donjuán más célebre de Tampa.

* * *

Solo 2 capítulos más para el final ;)


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

Sebastián pasó la mano por la nuca de Hunter mientras éste conducía la camioneta por una larga carretera que bordeaba el rancho Rama Torcida por detrás. No había podido quitarle las manos de encima desde que, la noche anterior, había aparcado delante de su apartamento, tras una semana de separación.

Sólo por divertirse, apoyó la otra mano en su poderoso muslo.

— Si no tienes cuidado con lo que haces, no podré enseñarte la sorpresa— gruñó Hunter, reduciendo mientras sorteaba una zanja seca.

— Sólo hay una sorpresa que me gustaría recibir ahora mismo— le susurró Sebastián al oído, y le lamió el lóbulo.

La semana sin Hunter había sido un infierno. Seguía sin querer mudarse a Alabama y, aunque parecía haberlo convencido a medias de que se debía a su rechazo por los caballos, en el fondo Sebastián sabía que sus miedos tenían más que ver con ceder tanto poder en su vida a un hombre como él. Por otro lado, y tras las largas noches solitarias de aquella semana, también sabía lo mucho que le dolería separarse de Hunter.

Mientras se arrimaba a él, Sebastián se reconoció a sí mismo que estaba intentando atarlo a él con la promesa de un sexo increíble. En el fondo, creía que si Hunter se instalaba en Florida para estar con él, no perdería el control de la relación. Si se trasladaba a Alabama, como él quería, le estaría dando todo: su corazón, su alma... y un potencial aún mayor de sufrir por su causa.

Hunter le retiró la mano y besó cada uno de sus nudillos con deliberada precisión. La paciencia, el aguante de aquel hombre habían demostrado ser una fuente continua de deleite.

—Créeme, esta sorpresa te va a gustar.

Sebastián solo podía pensar en otro regalo, aparte del sexo, que podría gustarle.

— ¿Te has comprado una casa en Florida?

Hunter detuvo la camioneta antes de una curva pronunciada y giró en su asiento para mirarlo.

—No. Pero esto tiene mucho que ver con estar más cerca el uno del otro.

—A tu manera.

—A nuestra manera —deslizó las manos por los brazos de Sebastián hasta sus hombros, rozándole las clavículas con los dedos—.Yo también quiero que seas feliz. Contéstame a una cosa. Si consigo que te gusten los caballos, ¿le darás una oportunidad a Alabama?

Otra vez los malditos caballos. Claro que, ¿qué podía esperar cuando no había compartido con él sus miedos más profundos?

—Dudo mucho que me guste ningún animal de cuatro patas. Son demasiado... —grandes... poderosos... temibles— velludos, sucios... agotadores.

—Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. Si te gustaran los caballos, ¿vendrías a Alabama?

Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír. Nada turbaba la concentración de Hunter.

—Suponiendo que pudiera acercarme a un animal de cuatrocientos kilos, quizá pudiera dejarme convencer y viajar a otro Estado.

—Excelente... —Hunter le pasó una mano por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. Un beso lento pero intenso, profundo, lleno de aprobación. Después de un instante eterno, se apartó y aceleró al tiempo que Sebastián abría los ojos lentamente.

Al doblar la curva, la carretera de tierra terminaba delante de una franja de arena y de las suaves olas del Golfo de México. Pero la playa no fue lo que atrajo la atención de Sebastián, sino el enorme caballo negro que se encontraba en mitad de la orilla.

— ¡No! — ¿había mencionado que no le gustaban los caballos? Aquel animal tenía aspecto de poder pisotearlo de cinco maneras distintas sin ni siquiera intentarlo—. ¿Hunter?

Hunter ya se había apeado de la camioneta y estaba rodeando el vehículo para ayudarlo a salir.

—Al menos, le dirás «hola».

Sebastián quería negarse, pero aceptó la mano de Hunter y bajó de la camioneta. Siempre había podido contar con su sentido de aventura para hacer cualquier cosa, pero su acostumbrado arrojo se veía mermado en lo referente a Hunter y a sus caballos.

— ¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Hunter, como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento. Sebastián contempló el caballo, que estaba escarbando la arena y moviendo la cabeza para espantar una mosca. Apretó la mano de Hunter.

—Para nada —mintió—. Solo espero que tengas un plan B cuando nos vayamos de aquí y esta... criatura siga sin gustarme.

El corazón le cerraba la garganta ante la perspectiva de afrontar su miedo. Hunter alargó el brazo para darle unas palmaditas al caballo en el hocico.

—Sebastián, te presento a Soberbio —Hunter le levantó la mano para que tocara una quijada. Los dedos de Sebastián apenas se habían posado sobre el pelaje cuando el caballo levantó la cabeza y emitió un sonido que era mitad risa, mitad ronquido. Sebastián saltó hacia atrás.

— ¿Lo ves?

Hunter enarcó una ceja y, al reparar en su mirada comprensiva, Sebastián supo lo bien que lo veía. Veía sus miedos, y no solo el que le inspiraban los caballos. Pero el paciente y amable Hunter parecía dispuesto a dejar que él los superara a su manera.

—Detecto una vacilación que no esperaba encontrar en el valiente Sebastián Smythe. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que ha viajado solo por todo el mundo y hecho autostop en tramos desiertos de carreteras secundarias se deje intimidar por un caballo?

Sebastián sintió la irritación a pesar del miedo.

—No me intimida. Y no es señal de valentía hacer autostop en una carretera desierta; creo que casi todo el mundo lo consideraría una estupidez. Pero, como no sé conducir, me las apaño como puedo.

Hunter dio una palmadita al caballo en el flanco.

—Hoy voy a ayudarte a solucionar eso —se encaramó al lomo del animal; no era una hazaña fácil, teniendo en cuenta que el caballo no tenía ninguna rampa ni artilugio con el que subirse a él—. ¿Preparado para aprender a conducir?

— ¡Será una broma! —Sebastián no sabía mucho de caballos, pero estaba convencido de que solían estar mejor equipados que aquel, que estaba desnudo.

—Sube aquí —le tendió una mano, como si al estrechársela él fuera a aparecer por arte de magia sobre el lomo del animal— Seguro que esas interminables piernas tuyas tienen más usos que hacer salivar a los hombres.

De acuerdo, era un poco vanidoso, pero los halagos le hacían olvidar un poco sus miedos. Con el ceño fruncido, se quedó mirando sus piernas. Antes de que Sebastián pudiera seguir aquella línea de razonamiento, Hunter le deslizó las manos por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó en vilo. Sebastián chilló, pero no agitó las piernas para no poner en peligro el equilibrio a lomos del caballo de Hunter. Lo recorrió un pequeño estremecimiento de excitación al pensar en lo fuertes que tenían que ser sus muslos para poder mantenerse sobre el caballo y levantarlo al mismo tiempo.

Hunter lo sentó delante de él, encajando el trasero de Sebastián entre sus caderas. La parte posterior de los muslos de Sebastián se amoldaban a la parte frontal de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Tener las piernas abiertas sobre el lomo del animal le producía a Sebastián la misma excitación traviesa que subir a una motocicleta... solo que tenía que separar un poco más las piernas.

Justo cuando Sebastián empezaba a apreciar plenamente el poder provocativo de la posición, Hunter le plantó una mano en el abdomen, y Sebastián notó la textura áspera de su mano amplia y fuerte a través del delgado algodón de su ligera camiseta. Sebastián oyó la voz de Hunter resonando en su oído.

—Menos mal que te has acordado de ponerte ropa interior

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sebastián empezaba a sentir calor en esa zona. Ansiaba que Hunter bajara la mano.

Hunter rió.

— ¿No me has dicho que los animales eran demasiado sucios, velludos y agotadores? —Deslizó la mano por el vientre de Sebastián, hasta la parte superior de un muslo—. Menos mal que tienes algo entre tú y él.

Le rozó el borde del pantalón corto con los dedos y los deslizó entre él y el caballo. Ya estaba al borde de la excitación, y abrumado porque Hunter se tomara tanto tiempo y atención para hacerlo sentirse cómodo cuando estaba asustado.

Hunter tenía la voz gruesa de deseo.

— ¿listo?

Sebastián apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos. Y, en ese momento, vio algo en ellos que calmó sus miedos al tiempo que agitaba su cuerpo y su corazón. Una comunicación callada, la certeza de que Hunter lo amaría por muy extravagantes que fueran sus manías, de que nunca intentaría controlarlo. Aunque quisiera llevarlo a París en primavera.

Sin embargo, Sebastián supo en aquel momento, que echaría raíces en Alabama, junto a aquel hombre que parecía entenderlo mucho mejor de lo que él se comprendía a sí mismo.

—Creo que ya sabes que estoy listo.

Pero, en lugar de deslizar la mano dentro de sus bóxers y atormentarlo hasta el clímax que Sebastián tanto deseaba, Hunter volvió a posar la mano en su cadera y hostigó al caballo con los talones.

Sebastián intentó protestar, pero los hombros del caballo se movieron debajo de él con los primeros pasos del animal, que rompió a cabalgar a lo largo de la playa. La protesta de Sebastián se transformó en gemido; era imposible no hacer caso al ritmo que sentía entre las piernas.

Hunter lo apretó contra él, para acariciarlo y atormentarlo al tiempo que lo mantenía sujeto. La presión de su erección contra las nalgas de Sebastián resultaba aún más erótica por la fricción y el movimiento del caballo bajo sus cuerpos.

El centro enardecido e íntimo de Sebastián giraba despacio, al compás del galope del caballo. Mareado de anhelo, no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir el viento y el agua que el caballo salpicaba con sus cascos. El ritmo crecía, y crecía... Hasta que Sebastián voló hacia el horizonte en una ola de pura satisfacción.

Feliz, riendo, era imposible fingir que no le había gustado aquello... o el caballo, o los esfuerzos de Hunter para hacerle superar sus miedos. Sebastián se dio la vuelta sobre el lomo del caballo, rodeó las caderas de Hunter con las piernas y se apretó contra lo que realmente quería. Él. No solo en aquel momento, sino para siempre.

—Acabo de vislumbrar la Marea Púrpura —susurró, todavía temblando de satisfacción; unió su frente a la de Hunter, dispuesto a entregarse a aquel hombre por entero—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Alabama?

Blaine escudriñaba la orilla bañada en la luz púrpura del ocaso. Media hora después del comienzo de la fiesta de compromiso, había sacado a Kurt a cubierto para contemplar la franja de playa que pertenecía al Rama Torcida.

Había cabalgado por aquella orilla suficientes veces en los últimos años para reconocerlo desde el agua.

—Ahí está —alargó el brazo y aprovechó la oportunidad para pasárselo a Kurt por los hombros. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba en todos sus movimientos. Más que nada, quería tranquilizarlo, distraerlo. Ayudarlo a divertirse—. ¿Quién está en nuestra playa?

Kurt entornó los ojos. Se inclinó un poco sobre la barandilla y sonrió.

—Hunter y Sebastián.

Blaine apenas podía discernir a la pareja a la luz poniente, pero avistó un muslo en torno a la cintura de un hombre. Y, quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero podía jurar que el tipo del sombrero tejano estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era evidente que Hunter Clarington había encontrado la manera de hacer funcionar una relación. ¿Tendría él la misma suerte?

Atrajo a Kurt hacia él y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ofrecerle la relación que se merecía. Pero, si sus ojos no le fallaban y el caballo que Hunter y Sebastián estaban montando era el mismo potro de tres años que le había pedido a Kurt que no vendiera, tenía la sensación de que tardarían mucho tiempo en comprenderse.

—Me parece fabuloso que se hayan encontrado. Pero ¿no es Soberbio aquel caballo? ¿No lo habrás...?

—No. Se lo presté a Hunter para que pudiera ayudar a Sebastián con él y viera qué tal congeniaban.

Kurt no había pasado por alto su opinión. Aquello lo hacía sentirse de maravilla.

Blaine siempre había andado con pies de plomo con Kurt debido a su tenaz independencia. Pero si Kurt estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer de vez en cuando... la idea de un futuro en común parecía más factible.

—Bien. Apuesto a que Soberbio se irá con Hunter sin protestar en cuanto sepa que eres feliz.

Kurt rió, un suave sonido musical que voló con la brisa del Golfo y lo envolvió.

— ¿Así que me he gastado una fortuna en un psicólogo de caballos cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era preguntarte a ti qué le pasaba a Soberbio? Ya soy feliz, Blaine. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Eso resolverá muchos problemas.

Blaine se preguntó cómo podría explicarle a un hombre como Kurt, cuyo sentido práctico era comparable a su belleza, el funcionamiento de la intuición equina.

—Creo que Soberbio debe ver con sus propios ojos que eres feliz para siempre. Que eres...

«Todo mío».

El pensamiento surgió claro como el día. Pero ¿de dónde había salido?

Blaine parpadeó. No había deseado hacer suyo a ningún otro hombre. Nunca. Su padre había abandonado a su madre y a sus dos hijos en una etapa vulnerable de sus vidas. Cooper había llevado las riendas de la familia durante casi toda su vida, y había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero Blaine siempre había sentido rencor por lo mucho que su padre había hecho sufrir a su madre. Mientras Cooper se mataba trabajando para sacarlos adelante, Blaine se quedaba en casa viendo llorar a su madre.

Sabía cuánto dolía la infidelidad. Por eso siempre había salido con hombres que comprendían lo que podían esperar, y no esperar, de él, para no herir los sentimientos de nadie.

— ¿Blaine? —Kurt se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que terminara la frase.

Pero Blaine había perdido el hilo de la conversación. ¿Por qué se consideraba incapaz de comprometerse con un hombre cuando Kurt le había estado enseñando con su ejemplo lo que era el compromiso durante catorce años? Kurt había tomado las riendas del rancho de su padre desde una temprana edad, cuando este sucumbió a la depresión.

Y lo había sacado adelante con su fuerza de voluntad, aplicando sus conocimientos hasta crear su propio negocio. Su determinación había inspirado a Blaine de más maneras de las que podía contar.

Blaine había rechazado una beca de una universidad para jugar el béisbol profesional porque Kurt le dijo que no tenía nada de malo perseguir un sueño. Durante casi ocho años, Blaine había vivido una fantasía y había pagado sus facturas, haciéndose un hueco en los libros de plusmarcas de la liga menor de béisbol. Y, después de lograr todo lo que quería en ese terreno, había montado su propio negocio, Chalés Anderson. ¡Por supuesto que estaba preparado para el compromiso!

— ¿Blaine? —Kurt le tiró del brazo, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al ver sus enormes ojos azules, Blaine estuvo a punto de ahogarse en ellos. Eran tan sabios e inocentes al mismo tiempo...Tan resueltos a hacer realidad sus sueños...

Amaba a aquel hombre. Sin duda alguna. Y podía comprometerse con él para siempre sin el menor temor.

—Están preparándose para brindar por la feliz pareja —dijo Kurt, y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la cubierta principal.

Blaine sonrió. Se dejaría arrastrar por Kurt de buena gana toda su vida. Siempre que pudiera frenarlo de vez en cuando.


	16. Capítulo 16

**16**

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Kurt encontró unos momentos para escabullirse de la fiesta y contemplar el cielo nocturno. Su velada con Cooper y Shay había sido lo más parecido a una reunión familiar que podía recordar. ¿Cómo sería formar parte de una familia como la de Blaine, poder compartir las esperanzas y los sueños, el esfuerzo de hacerlos realidad?

¿Les quedaría algo a Blaine y a él salvo unos recuerdos maravillosos después de aquella noche?

La idea de que aquella velada pudiera ser la última, lo asustaba.

Oyó pasos en la cubierta, a su espalda, y su sensación de pánico creció. Reconocería aquel paso relajado y despreocupado en cualquier parte.

Pero, en lugar de saludar a Blaine, se sobresaltó al sentir algo suave y sedoso deslizándose sobre sus ojos desde atrás. Un familiar pañuelo rosa.

Percibía el calor del cuerpo de Blaine a unos centímetros a su espalda. Este deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de Kurt mientras, con la otra mano, sostenía la delgada venda en su sitio.

—Te tengo, Kurt —dijo en un cálido rumor sordo—. ¿Qué harías si te secuestrara esta noche, como tú me secuestraste en el festival Gasparilla?

Kurt movió la espalda contra la mano de Blaine, ansiando más de aquellas caricias. Pero lo que más anhelaba era una relación más profunda con el hombre que llevaba más de una década cautivándolo.

—Para empezar, dudo que te sermoneara, como tú hiciste conmigo.

— ¿No me sermonearías? —Se acercó a Kurt, relajando un poco la presión sobre el pañuelo—. ¿Y si quisiera mucho más de ti que una noche de sexo fantástico? ¿Me echarías un sermón?

Kurt sonrió bajo la seda. La levantó con una mano y lo miró.

—Me conformaría con decirte que eres mucho más inteligente que yo.

Blaine soltó el pañuelo, dejando que la tela vaporosa cayera sobre los hombros de Kurt mientras este se volvía hacia él. Las antorchas parpadeaban en la cubierta, perfilando a la perfección su increíble cuerpo masculino. No era de extrañar que una de las bellezas más famosas del mundo se hubiera encaprichado con él.

Sin embargo, Kurt veía más cosas. Valoraba la sensibilidad e inteligencia con las que trataba a los animales, las mismas que empleaba con las personas, y su saber hacer en los negocios.

—Quiero más, Kurt —Blaine le acarició el pómulo y la mandíbula con un dedo—. Más que esta noche y que la próxima semana.

El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco. Aun así, debía sincerarse con él.

—Yo también quiero eso, Blaine. Pero no sé si podré ser una buena pareja para ti. Sé que he sido inaguantable como socio. Cualquiera se habría desentendido del rancho con tal de no tratar conmigo... Y tengo miedo de no colmar tus expectativas si llegamos a ser...más que socios —Blaine abrió la boca para contestar pero, al repasar su confesión, Kurt se preguntó si no lo habría echado todo a perder recordando a Blaine todas sus malas cualidades. No podía dejar de barbotar algo en su favor—. Dicho esto, intentaría con todas mis fuerzas ser más flexible si quisiéramos estar juntos.

Blaine rió. Le recogió un mechón de pelo que caía en su frente y lo resguardó de la brisa nocturna con la amplitud de su cuerpo.

—Eres independiente, lo reconozco. Quizá un poco mandón —frunció el ceño, como si estuviera recordando lo negrero que había sido con él durante la construcción de los graneros y las cercas—.Y soy el primero en reconocer que eres terco como una muía.

—Pero...

—Pero también eres sensato. Lo cual me ayuda cuando estoy deprimido, porque así recupero antes la perspectiva. Estar contigo me procura una paz que no he encontrado nunca en ninguna otra parte. Siempre he creído que me gustaba volver al Rama Torcida por los caballos, pero no es cierto. Me gusta estar en el rancho porque estás tú —sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de las antorchas. O, quizá, el calor fiero que despedía desde dentro.

Kurt no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que surcó su rostro, como tampoco pudo sofocar la esperanza que crecía en su interior. El corazón empezó a latirle deprisa.

Pero Blaine no había terminado. Le puso las manos en los hombros, y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus caderas entraron en contacto.

—Y todos estos años que he estado saliendo con hombres, con muchos hombres, solo estaba haciendo tiempo, esperando al hombre ideal. El mismo hombre con el que ya he estado comprometido de mil maneras durante media vida.

«Oh». Kurt tenía el corazón desbocado. Sintió las mismas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos que había visto derramar a Shay hacía unas pocas horas, durante el brindis. Kurt tomó el pañuelo rosa que todavía colgaba de sus hombros.

—Entonces, dejaré que me secuestres.

—No —Blaine lo negó con la cabeza —Todavía ni siquiera te he dicho que te quiero.

«Vaya». Kurt notó que algo se derretía en su interior.

Blaine tomó el pañuelo por los extremos y tiró para atraer su rostro al de él.

—Te quiero, Kurt. Te amo. Creo que siempre te he querido, aunque no quisiera verlo. Y quizá me diera miedo poner en peligro nuestra amistad yendo más allá —deslizó los labios por la frente de Kurt, hasta la sien—. Me alegro tanto de que tú decidieras correr el riesgo...

Kurt se prometió recoger el pantalón de cuero de la tintorería lo antes posible. El disfraz merecía un lugar especial en su armario por haberle abierto los ojos a Blaine a nuevas posibilidades.

Sintiendo la caricia del aire húmedo del Golfo, Kurt dio gracias al Cielo por haber conocido a Blaine hacía catorce años, por estar en sus brazos aquella noche.

—Yo también te quiero, Blaine. No solo hoy, ni mañana. Siempre. Pase lo que pase —se incorporó para besarlo en la boca, para apretar su cuerpo contra el de Blaine de una manera que jamás había osado hacer. De una manera que haría todos los días a partir de aquel momento.

Kurt ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría. Resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas hasta los hombros de Blaine.

Eran su bautismo de felicidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado :D_

_Gracias miles por seguir la historia, colocarla en favoritos y todos esos reviews =)_

_Sigo con Guerra por tu amor y Come what may._

_Y pronto una nueva Klaine :)_


End file.
